Lo que nos queda
by InuFaiya
Summary: Miro a mi alrededor para ver el incertidumbre existe. Lo que iba a comenzar como una nueva aventura en una nueva region termino convirtiendose en una pesadilla, donde los muertos andan en busqueda de los que estan vivos y nosotros los que estamos vivos lo unico que nos queda es... SOBREVIVIR
1. Capitulo 1La llegada

**Bienvenidos a este nuevo fic y ya que estas aquí (aunque sea porque te has equivocado) puedes aprovechar para leerlo. Este es el primer fic de pokemon que escribo y en si es una especie de adaptación de la exitosa serie y comic The Walking Dead, porque digo "especie" pues si lo queréis saber solo tenéis que seguir mas abajo y leerlo…**

**Capitulo 1**

El puerto de cuidad Porcelana, uno de los lugares mas importantes de esta gran metrópolis y que se alzaba orgulloso entre medio de barcos que salían y llegaban.

Ese edificio era grandioso construido que una manera que esos tabiques de madera pudieran soportar esas vidrieras de cristal que habían de paredes mientras que se unían haciendo una estupenda cúpula que colgaban unas maquetas de unos barcos y los megáfonos que avisaban cuando un barco estaba apunto de partir o que llegaban a ese lugar, el interior en cambio esta lleno de unos bancos de madera tapizada de un color azul claro que parecía parecer que fuera parte del agua que rodeaba ese lugar para que los viajeros pudieran descansar del viaje o esperar que su barco saliese o llegara lo que estaban esperando mientras que desde allí tenían plena vista de la inmensidad del mar al igual de algunos pokemon que se acercaban hacia ellos llevados por la curiosidad o simplemente por las ganas de jugar, mientras cerca de la salida que daba a la cuidad aparecían unos carteles con unos garabatos de colores dibujados, los mapas de la cuidad y donde una joven estaba parada desde hacia ya un buen rato observándolo.

Esa chica castaña con una cola alta que iba vestida con un pantalón de color azul claro y un suéter anaranjado y con sus ojos de color azul claro que se encontraban fijos en ese cartel como si quisiera o fundirlo o descubrir alguna cosa en especial aunque parecía fuera incapaz de conseguirlo.

A su lado estaba un pequeño animal que recordaba a una especie de lobo de color azul marino con una especie de antifaz en sus ojos rojizos que llegaban en su morro y hasta detrás de sus orejas de color negro mientras que caían 2 colas desde ellas de ese mismo color, el pecho era de un color amarillo que sobresalía un pequeña púa que también estaba colocada en sus nudillos que estaban rodeado por una pelaje negro en la parte inferior del brazo y superior de un color azulino, que también tenia ese mismo patrón de colores en las piernas, que miraba a su alrededor fastidiado por la situación aunque se mantenía quieto asta que ella acabara de buscar lo que estaba haciendo.

Se apoyo en la pared cercana a donde el estaba y se cruzo de brazos sabiendo que ese trabajo iba a durar mucho tiempo.

_ Esto es imposible por que no hacen los mapas más sencillos_ grito de pronto la joven sin sorprender al lobuno que se esperaba algo así por parte de ella.

(Aunque estuviera mas sencillo dudo mucho que consiguieras aclararte) pensó el lobuno por ese comentario de su entrenadora mientras salía un gruñido por su boca llamándole la atención a la joven que solo fijo sus ojos azules en el.

_ Porque será que no me gustaría saber que estas pensando_ murmuro la entrenadora a su pokemon antes de coger una pequeña bolsa de viaje que llevaba todo lo necesario dispuesta a irse del mapa_ Es mejor que nos vayamos y preguntemos si alguien sabe donde puede estar el centro Pokemon, ¿Verdad Lex?

_ Rio (Es lo teníamos que haber hecho desde un principio) comento el lobo comenzando a andar detrás de ella dispuesto a salir de allí.

El puerto daba a una de las calles principales de la cuidad, llena de oficinas y tiendas pero para los zafiros de ella no había ni el menor rastro de que el centro pokemon podía estar cerca y suspiro.

Solo cabía esperar que alguna de esas personas que andaban a toda velocidad por la acera se parara el tiempo suficiente como para contestarle e indicarle el camino.

_ El profesor me había comentado que aquí abría mucha gente, pero pensé que exageraba, pero ahora no me extraña que la llamen el centro de Teselia_ murmuro sorprendida la entrenadora antes de mirar a su compañero que miraba a su alrededor intentando ayudarla en su búsqueda_ Pero conseguiremos a alguien que nos conteste.

El lucario en cambio solo hizo una leve sonrisa por la actitud positiva de su entrenadora y que ya no le extrañaba, siempre estaba optimista sea cual sea la situación mientras que ella comenzaba a andar a la primera persona que entraba en su campo de visión.

Era un hombre de negocios por la ropa que llevaba como un maletín en una de sus manos y un móvil en la otra.

_ Perdona pero me podía decir ¿donde esta…_ comenzó a decir esperando que se parase para que contestara pero esta solo continuo si camino si ni siquiera inmutarse de la joven perdida que se había colocado a su lado_ … El centro pokemon?

El pokemon de lucha solo observo este hecho mientras que la muchacha lo volvía a intentar con otra persona que solo consiguió el mismo resultado.

La búsqueda iba a resultar muy larga si tenían que depender de esa gente que no tenían tiempo ni para ellos mismos.

_ Lucario (Ahora vengo)_ le dijo en su idioma a esa muchacha sabiendo si lo hubiera escuchado, cosa que dudaba con toda esa gente a un lado a otro, tampoco hubiera entendido ni una palabra.

Echo un ultimo vistazo con sus ojos rojizos para tener localizado el sitio exacto donde estaba ella aunque si se hubiera movido de donde estaba ahora mismo tampoco seria ningún problema ya que tenia su capacidad de ver el aura a su lado para poder localizarla sin ningún tipo de dificultad, antes de empezar a correr en esa acera atestada de gente.

O eso le hubiera gustado ya que no consiguió dar más de 4 pasos corriendo cuando se había tenido que parar para esquivar a la gente así que prefirió ir caminando por allí mientras que aprovechaba para ver ese lugar.

Estaba lleno de rascacielos enormes de un color grisáceo y grandes vidrieras donde podía ver a la gente y los pokemon que estaban en su interior haciendo sus cosas o simplemente trabajar, alguna tenia colgado carteles luminosos en esas fachadas donde podía ver anuncios o simplemente información de lo que había cerca de ellos, cuando uno de ellos le llamo la atención.

No era exactamente el cartel ya que solo estaba poniendo que a la izquierda había acceso a un enorme puente y un bosque protegido si no lo que estaba justamente debajo de el.

Esa un bajo de un edificio pintado de blanco y rojo para que llamaba la atención de todos lo que llegaban a ese sitio que justo arriba de la puerta corredera había el emblema de todos los edificios de ese estilo, una pokeball roja y blanca con las letras CP en grande de color blanco.

El canino azulino solo lanzo una carcajada al verlo por fin lo que estaban buscando con tantas ganas antes de mirar la calle que había venido y comenzar a hacerse un mapa mental de lo que había tenido que andar.

(La verdad es que todos los centros pokemons son iguales) se dijo a si mismo el animal antes de echar un ultimo vistazo a ese edificio que tanto le había costado encontrar y comenzar el camino de vuelta al puerto donde ella aun debía de estar buscando a alguien que le contestara e indicara.

El camino de regreso fue igual de lento que el de ida en la búsqueda para desesperación de ese canino que comenzó a gruñir por lo bajo asta que de pronto en su vista comenzó a aparecer el edificio de cristal que era el puerto.

_ Rio (Por fin) _ gruño al verlo antes de comenzar por fin a correr sin preocuparse de la gente que por allí estaba para poder llegar con ella y descansar del viaje en barco y moviendo sus "colas" que tenia justo debajo de sus orejas que se mantenían en el aire incluso mientras se movía mostrando que no era solo un adorno en su cuerpo.

Una vez llego a la puerta de ese lugar solo se encontró que todavía había mas gente que cuando se había ido haciendo que fuera incapaz de verla ahora mismo incluso cuando su capacidad le decía que estaba allí.

Gruño levemente como un perro antes de cerrar sus ojos para aumentar su concentración y levanto la cabeza para moverla de un lado hacia el otro mientras que aparecía en su vista todas las auras de las demás personas que tenia en su alrededor hasta que una en especial le había llamado la atención, era un aura mas brillante la que estaba buscando, la que pertenecía a su entrenadora.

No le costo mucho trabajo llegar hasta ese sitio exacto que estaba gracias a sus dones naturales para encontrarse que había bajado algo mas la calle mientras seguía preguntando a la gente que seguían sin tener tiempo como para responder una simple pregunta.

_ Lucario (He vuelto) _ le grito con su voz ronca mientras se acercaba hacia ella para llamarle la atención para que supiera que estaba allí, y que solo recibió una mirada de esos ojos azules de ella.

_ Lex ¿Dónde habías ido?

_ Rio lu lucario (ha buscar el centro pokemon) _ le contesto simplemente mientras movía su brazo para señalar el camino que el mismo había recorrido para buscar ese dichoso edificio.

La entrenadora en cambio solo parpadeo solo sonrió antes de mirar al pokemon aura.

_ ¿Has ido a buscar el centro pokemon?_ le pregunto simplemente a lo que el pokemon lucha solo entrecerró sus ojos rojizos en ella.

_ Rio (Tu que crees) _ le dijo en un tono frustrado antes de cruzarse de brazos y esbozar algo parecido a una sonrisa orgullosa_ Lucario rio (Y lo he encontrado).

La oji azul solo vio como su animal solo se giraba y anduvo dos pasos antes de girarse sin abandonar esa actitud tan segura que parecía acompañarle desde un principio.

_ Lucario (Sígueme) _ le dijo simplemente antes de coger la mano a la humana para animarla a andar y mas si quería que le siguiera asta el edificio.

Alice no dijo nada, solo continuo andando agarrada por la pata de su pokemon que lo estaba llevando a algún sitio sin ningún miedo a donde podía ser, conocía muy bien como para saber que no le aria ningún daño, hasta que apareció delante de ellos ese edificio rojo y blanco que el canino había encontrado antes.

_ El centro Pokemon_ dijo la chica felizmente soltándose del pokemon lucha y comenzando a correr para entrar en su interior.

Paso por las puertas correderas para encontrarse con un montón de gente, entrenadores que también había llegado a esa cuidad tras empezar su aventura o simplemente como ella había llegado en algún barco desde otra región para participar en esa liga, y que estaban hablando entre ellos.

En la derecha de la entrada había una tienda o lo que parecía, habían dos dependientes vestido como los que había visto en otra regiones que ya había visitado en el edificio mas cercanos a esto, las tiendas pokemons.

Lex sonrió al ver esto y mas recordando lo que había pensado cuando lo había visto desde fuera.

_ Rio Luca (Parece que no todos son iguales) _ volvió a decir esta vez en voz alto riéndose de su propio chiste sin prestar atención como la castaña comenzaba a andar por la gente para dirigirse al mostrador que estaba mas en el fondo… justo donde siempre estaba la enfermera Joy que vigilaba ese lugar.

La joven se paro justo delante de este mueble de cristal esperando que apareciera la enfermera o un Chansey (o su escala evolutiva) pero de allí salió un animal que nada tenia que ver con ese pokemon.

Era alto, no tanto como una persona pero tenia que reconocer que era alto, de color rosado con unas manchas blancas en la cara u en la barriga, encima de su cabeza había unas orejitas que recordaban a la forma de una campana y unos extraños rizos que con el tiempo que llevaba con Lex podía imaginar que no eran un simple adorno, y que la miraba con unos ojos azules y una miraba bondadosa como si esperaba alguna cosa en especial por parte de la recién llegada.

Lex llego justo después que la joven para encontrarse con ese pokemon extraño.

_ ¿Qué es?_ pregunto la joven entrenadora al su pokemon que estaba igual que confundido que ella por la presencia de ese pokemon de tipo normal.

_ Un Aludino_ le contesto una voz de pronto llamándole la atención tanto a la entrenadora como al pokemon que la acompañaba.

Era una mujer de pelo rosado recogido con dos trenzas que se unían formando un gran círculo en ambos lados y que iba vestida con un vestido rosa y blanco que parecía que iba conjuntado con el pokemon que había visto antes.

_ ¿Es la primera vez que ves uno?_ le volvió a preguntar mientras se colocaba detrás del mostrador mientras que la oji azul solo le sonrió por la pregunta.

_ Si, acabo de llegar desde la región de Jotho_ le explico simplemente con una sonrisa y sorprendiendo a la enfermera.

_ De Jotho, ha tenido que ser un viaje muy largo_ le dijo con la amabilidad que caracterizaban a todas las enfermeras Joy en todas regiones_ ¿Adivino que vienes a participar a la liga de Teselia?

La castaña en cambio solo comenzó a reírse por la insinuación que había hecho.

_ Por supuesto y seré la futura campeona de Teselia, Alice_ le contesto de una manera muy orgullosa antes de que el lucario lanzara un gruñido leve para llamarle la atención a su entrenadora para que le presente a el también y se ingresase como huésped_ Ah y el es Sylex, mi leal amigo y compañero.

El pokemon de tipo acero/lucha solo movió la cabeza suavemente a modo de saludo a la enfermera como siempre hacia con todas las personas que acababan de conocer.

La enfermera en cambio solo sonrió al ver a ese pokemon nativo de Shinoh andes de fijar sus ojos azules a su entrenador.

_ Parece un gran pokemon_ le dijo suavemente la regente de este centro pokemon a lo que ella solo miro a ese pokemon aura de una manera orgullosa.

_ Si que lo es, no se que haría yo sin Lex a mi lado_ dijo con una sonrisa Alice mirando a su pokemon que solo se sonrojo levemente mientras que la otra mujer solo comenzó a reírse por lo bajo por la reacción que había tenido, le notaba que era ella quería mucho a su pokemon y que el afecto era mutuo.

_ Me lo imagino_ murmuro riéndose de una manera suave_ Adivino que querréis pasar aquí la noche antes de ponerte para ir a conocer a la profesora de Teselia.

_ Claro.

La enfermera comenzó a moverse para coger unos papeles para que ella pudiera ingresar dentro del centro pokemon y quedarse en una cama cuando la puerta de abrió de nuevo dejando entrar a unos chicos que corrían preocupados directos hacia donde estaba ella.

Joy miro a los chicos antes de mirarlos preocupados, no a los chicos ya que estaba acostumbrada a que muchos entrenadores entraran corriendo si no que llevaban con ellos, una jaula metálica preparada para contener algo en su interior.

El chico que llevaba la jaula, un joven de unos 10 años y que no hacia mucho que debía de ser entrenador, y que vestía con una camisa a rayas rojas y negras y que llevaba un pantalón corto de color azul coloco lo que llevaba en encima del mostrador mostrado su contenido.

Era un pequeño gato con el pelaje liloso y que tenia unas manchas blancas en el lomo, morro y en una de sus patas traseras que daban el aspecto de ser una cría de un leopardo con una venda en una de las patas, como si hubiera recibido algún tipo de herida y ese chico hubiera intentado curársela sin mucho éxito, mientras que ese extraño gato solo gruñía de una forma inhumana mientras lanzaba zarpazos contra los barrotes y movía sus ojos verdes opacos a todos lados como si hubiera alguna cosa cerca que le estaba alterando.

Alice y Lex miraron a ese pequeño animal con pena y más cuando el joven entrenador se acerco a la jaula para mirar a ese pequeño minino que solo lanzo un gruñido inhumano y se lanzo contra esos barrotes.

_ Se que no te gusta estar encerrado pero es por tu propio bien_ le murmuro ese entrenador mostrando que no le gustaba verlo en ese estado_ además la enfermera Joy te curara ya lo veras_ y levanto la mirada para mirar a la enfermera que solo lo miraba muy seria_ ¿podrá hacerlo verdad?

_ Claro, déjamelo a mi_ dijo simplemente la enfermera antes de coger la jaula con cuidado y llevarse ese animal "enfermo" al interior para poderlo atender.

El entrenador del gato solo suspiro hundido al ver a su compañero así, antes de notar una mano en su hombro.

_ Ya veras como se pondrá bien_ le dijo Alice a ese chico que solo le miro con unos ojos grises antes de sonreír agradecido por el gesto de la chica.

_ Lo se, Purrloin es muy fuerte_ dijo el entrenador antes de que uno de los que habían entrado con el comenzara a reírse.

_ Fuerte, por eso ha perdido con un simple Patrat_ le dijo en un tono burlón un chico rubio con los ojos marrones que iba vestido con jersey amarillo y marrón como si emulase las rayas de un pikachu y unos pantalones de color marrón haciendo que ese entrenador preocupado lo mirar enfadado.

_ Era muy fuerte_ le respondió simplemente y confundiendo todavía mas a la entrenadora que no había entendido nada de lo que estaban hablando esos chicos.

_ ¿Alguien me puede explicar que ha pasado?_ pregunto la chica esperando que alguno de esos chicos le contestaran.

Los tres jóvenes entrenadores solo miraron a la chica dispuestos a contestar pero cuando uno de ellos, el mismo joven que había traído a ese extraño animal iba a hablar un ruido les hizo que se giraran asustados.

Era como si unas cajas metálicas hubieran caído al suelo a la vez tras un ruido de un choque que había sonado en el interior donde solo el personal autorizado tenía acceso.

Alice en cambio solo miro preocupada esa puerta sin poder ver lo que estaba ocurriendo dentro.

_ ¿Esta bien?_ le pregunto la entrenadora de Jotho esperando una respuesta de la regente pero lo único que recibió fue un gruñido que sonó desde su interior que le recordó el que usaba ese gato enjaulado, junto lo que parecía ser un grito de sufrimiento.

Todos se quedando en silencio, ninguno se atrevían a moverse o decir nada con la mirada fija en esa puerta que había salido ese aladrido cuando pudieron ver como una figura bípeda avanzaba torpemente apoyándose contra la pared para ayudarse a avanzar.

Lex al verlo comenzó a gruñir de una manera amenazante mientras esa misteriosa figura comenzaba a mostrarse.

Era la misma enfermera que se había llevado a ese mamífero rabioso y que ahora estaba apoyada en la puerta con una de las manos en la base del cuello como si quisiera detener la hemorragia en vano, ya que ese liquido carmesí que estaba salpicando el suelo se escurría entra sus dedos manchando sus ropas.

Los que estaban afuera solo pudieron observar como solo levantaba su mano e intentaba decir alguna cosa antes de hacer un gesto de dolor y desplomarse sin fuerzas mientras se veía como ese gato liloso que recién habían traído había estado en la espalda todo este rato mordiendo y desgarrando la piel de la enfermera que yacía moribunda.

Un gemido resonó al igual que un grito ahogado por la cruel y sangrienta escena que estaba ocurriendo delante de ellos cuando mas gruñidos hicieron que todos dejaran de prestarle atención y miraran asustado hacia donde provenía para encontrarse con una horda de animales que avanzaban hacia ellos, fijando sus ojos vacios en cada uno de ellos y gruñendo.

Alice y Lex solo pudieron retroceder antes de que un ruido resonara por todos lados y la pesadilla estallase.

Continuara…

**Bueno esto ya esta, espero que os haiga gustado muchísimo y que mejor cosa para demostrarlo que con una Riewers.**

**Os espero en el próximo capitulo. **


	2. Capitulo 2

**Capitulo 2**

Una calle vacía donde lo único que se podían oír eran los jaleos y los pasos cansados que parecían venia venir de todos lados como si se trataran de ecos de un pasado de vida.

Los vehículos habían quedado de cualquier manera como si sus ocupantes los hubieran dejado a toda prisa sin que les importase lo que podía pasar con ellos más tarde y mientras que los papeles por un lado a otro de esa avenida… era como si todas las personas y pokemons que había en ese lugar hubieran desaparecido de golpe.

Todo desde que esas cosas salidas del infierno aparecieran…

* * *

_Todo el centro pokemon se quedo en silencio mientras que sus ojos estaban fijos en esos seres que acababan de salir del interior y que estaban andando hacia ellos, atraídos por algo que contenían esos vivos con las manos en alto como si quieran coger alguna cosa mientras que soltaban esos gruñidos y quejidos de sus gargantas._

_Nadie sabía lo que eran pero tras ver lo que acaba de pasar con la enfermera de ese lugar no pensaban quedarse como para averiguarlo._

_Todos empezaron a correr llevados por el pánico contra la puerta corredera intentando salir de allí al mismo tiempo y convirtiéndose en una ratonera para todos ellos._

__ Dejad de empujar_ grito uno de esas personas que intentaban salir por la pequeña obertura e intentado que dejaran de hacerlo para poder hacerlo pero en cada segundo que pasara sabían que mas cerca estaban esas malditas criaturas._

__ Mierda_ gruño Alice mientras veía esa salida tamponada por el mismo pánico y levanto la mirada para ver los cristales que estaban a cada lado de esta y que golpeaban para llamar la atención de los transeúntes que pasaban por delante de ellos, parecía que seguían como la chica los acababa de ver en el puerto… demasiados ocupados en sus cosas como para prestar a lo que pasaba a su alrededor..._

_Miro desesperada y mas porque si no hacían algo iban acabar como esa mujer de cabello rosa…_

__ No… _ grito la entrenadora de Jotho angustiosa mientras iba a hacer lo único que se había ocurrido y esperaba que fuera suficiente como liberarlos_ Lex, Hueso palo contra ese vidrio._

_El lucario solamente lanzo un gruñido ronco justo antes de tomar impuso para pasar por encima de toda esa gente que estaban presas de la impotencia y que solo querían salvar sus vidas mientras que sus patas delanteras brillaban de un color azul formando una especie de palo con forma de hueso brillante y lo estrello con todas sus fuerzas contra ese cristal que comenzó a astillarse ante la sorpresa de todos justo antes de romperse hacia afuera sorprendiendo por fin a los que estaban afuera._

_Estos solo se pararon en el apto dejando a parte unos segundos su rutina mirando ese tranquilo local que ahora mismo solo salían los jóvenes tan deprisa que parecía que acaban de ver al mismo diablo._

__ ¿Qué ha pasado ahí dentro?_ pregunta un señor uniformado con un traje de color negro como si tratase de algún tipo de ejecutivo._

_Alice y Lex se giraron levemente en cuando estuvo fuera a unos metros de donde estaba hasta ese momento, como si quisieran asegurarse que esas cosas se habían quedado atrás, pero pudo observar como comenzaban a salir de el dirigiéndose a esa gente que solo los miraba sorprendido y sin moverse, cuando lo hizo ella solo pudo abrir sus zafiros asta lo humanamente posible._

_Este todos ellos estaba una persona que era imposible que estuviera, esa enfermera que acababa de ver morir ante sus ojos mordida por ese gato, pero ahora esa mujer rosada andaba._

_(¿Qué son?) Se pregunto a si misma la castaña sin entender como la muerta podía estar levantada._

* * *

Todo había ocurrido demasiado rápido ha partir de que sucediera eso, nadie sabia que podía hacer para librarse de ellos y ahora ni si quiera las fuerzas del orden podían pararles los pies.

Ahora lo único que les quedaba a todos los ciudadanos que estaban en esa cuidad era conseguir escapar de esa trampa de sangre.

Dos figuras aparecieron en esa calle desolada desde uno de los callejones anexos, era una humana de pelo castaño y ojos azulinos, la entrenadora de Jotho que había visto todo lo que estaba pasando desde el principio mientras que a su lado aparecía un lobuno que estaba mirando a un lado hacia el otro de esa vía abandonada, asegurándose de que siguiera así… vacía de esos vivos y de esos demonios sedientos de sangre.

_ Rio (Vía libre) _ dijo el animal azulino a esa humana que estaba con el en un silencio tenso que nadie quería romper por miedo a lo que pudiera suceder.

La chica en cambio solo asistió con la cabeza sin decir ni una palabra mientras ambos comenzaron a andar por ese lugar esperando encontrar alguna manera de salir de ese lugar de locos cuando Alice levanto la cabeza de golpe y agarro del brazo a ese pokemon de shinoh que lo acompañaba.

_ Espera_ le susurro a ese canino que solo fijo sus ojos rojizos en ella sin comprender porque se detenían en ese momento_ he escuchado algo.

Sylex se disponía a responderle con que se dejara de tonterías y continuara andando cuando algo llego también a sus oídos. Eran voces… no esos gruñidos que soltaban esos seres, si no voces de personas hablando.

(Estamos salvados) pensó el de lucha esperanzado por encontrar una salida mientras que ambos comenzaron a correr hacia donde habían salido esas voces.

Cruzaron la callejuela de la izquierda hasta llegar a otra de las calles mas importantes de esa cuidad que estaba en las mismas condiciones que el resto de los caminos anexos. Coches, furgonetas, bicis… todos los vehículos que servían para moverse estaban en las calles de mala manera amontonados enfrente de una especie de túnel de color gris metalizado con los bordes de esta pintados en un tono rojizo que por lo que habían visto esos dos viajantes llevaban de una cuidad a una ruta, pero por algún motivo estos no podían pasar por su interior.

Los dos nuevos se asomaron para saber que estaba pasando justo delante y ver como delante de ese portón de salida estaban unos coches blancos casi completamente con unas betas de color negro que estaban de forma horizontal, que enseguida reconoció como los vehículos de la policía y ellos, esos humanos uniformados de un color azul oscuro estaban delante con unas cosas brillantes de un color grisáceo oscuro mientras que los pokemon que estaban con ellos gruñían en forma de advertencia a todo lo que se acercaba a esa zona.

_ No puede ser, no querrán encerrarnos aquí_ pregunto en voz baja esa entrenadora sin atreverse a salir mas de su escondite mientras que su acompañante no le contesto, solo podía mantener sus ojos fijos a lo que podía suceder allí enfrente.

Advirtieron como uno de esas personas que intentaban marcharse de ese lugar, un hombre de mediana edad de pelo negro que ya comenzaban a notarse las primeras canas vestido con una camiseta beis y unos pantalones de chándal como si todo esto lo hubieran pillado haciendo deporte, se adelantaba para intentar hablar con esa gente.

_ Dejadnos irnos_ rogo ese hombre a esa policía que no se inmuto por el tono que estaba usando, manteniéndose quietos con esas armas cargadas y esos pokemons preparados para atacar.

La de Jotho solo pudo observar como uno de ellos solo lo miro con unos ojos inexpresivos.

Ese hombre solo los miro mientras que otro de esas personas atrapadas salía de esa magnitud.

_ No pensareis dejarnos aquí_ dijo ese otro hombre s justo antes de que unos murmullos asustados salieran del fondo, este se quedo en silencio una respuesta pero ninguno se movió, ninguno abrió su boca mostrando la única respuesta que tenia todo esto_ No… Estáis locos… no podíais dejarnos aquí… Moriremos.

Los gritos comenzaron a ser mas fuertes y muchos de ellos comenzaron a andar dispuestos a quitarlos a la fuerza.

Mientras uno de esos agentes del orden se giro para hablar con alguien que estaba en el fondo mientras que los gruñidos de esos perros que estaban con ellos se hacían cada vez más fuertes y asistió levemente como si se tratara de algún tipo de robot sin sentimientos antes de levantar sus armas.

Esa desesperada gente solo se encontró apuntados con un montón de armas de rifles semiautomáticas, sin creerse que fueran capaces de hacer lo que estaban haciendo.

_ Estáis locos_ grito uno de ellos llevado por la desesperación antes de comenzar a correr contra ellos_ Dejadme salir.

_BAAAANGGGG_

Ese ruido resonó por todos los lados antes de que ese pobre hombre callera en el suelo muerto de un disparo en el pecho.

Aquellos que estaban en el otro lado solo quedaron en silencio mirándolos con miedo como si lo que tuvieran delante fueran los mismos diablos.

_ Ordenes son ordenes_ dijo simplemente el que acaba de disparar antes de volver a levantar el arma_ no dejaremos que nadie salga de aquí_ entrecerró los ojos para apuntar mejor_ Arcanine Lanzallamas.

Esa pareja que estaba escondida solo pudieron ver como ese perro naranja que estaba con ellos abría la boca antes de que una enorme llamarada saliera de ella impactando en los cuerpos de lo que único que querían era intentar sobrevivir antes de que una lluvia de disparos salieran impactando a los agónicos y los que habían salvado de las llamas acabando con sus existencias en el apto… sin saber que ellos mismo acaban de hacer un gran error.

(Debemos irnos aquí ya no podemos hacer nada) pensó el lobo agarrando el brazo a su entrenadora para que se fueran de allí y dispuesto a no quedarse a descubrir lo que iba a pasar.

El Lucario la saco de esa calle volviendo a una de las callejuelas anexas que en un primer momento parecía segura, si es que ya aun existía esa palabra en esta Cuidad sin recibir ni una palabra de ella, si una resistencia nada… parecía que estuviera llevando a un muñeco y fue la sensación que le dio cuando la miro a los ojos.

Era como si ya no creyera que podían salir… como si ya se hubiera dado por vencida en esta lucha.

(Jamás) pensó ese animal algo enfadado por la actitud que tenia ella.

_ ¿Lex, hasta donde hemos llegado?_ le pregunto de pronto esa humana mientras unas pequeñas lagrimas salían de sus ojos azules… toda la civilacion que ella había conocido parecía haber desaparecido en unas horas… cuando noto que alguien le agarraba de los brazos.

Levanto la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos rojizos de su pokemon, unos ojos firmes y seguros que aun después de lo acaban de ver parecían intactos.

_ ¿Lex?_ murmuro simplemente al pokemon que solo asistió antes de soltar una de sus patas de ella y limpiarles las lagrimas que aun corrían por su cara y esbozarle una sonrisa tranquila.

Ella le respondió con el mismo gesto tranquilo agradecida de tenerlo aun a su lado.

_ Es demasiado pronto para rendirnos ¿no Lex?_ le volvió a decir en un tono mas tranquilo, recuperando parte de confianza_ Saldremos de esta, como lo hemos hecho siempre.

Lex en cambio solo sonrió por una última vez antes de asistir levemente dándole la razón en esas palabras.

Siempre habían salido juntos de todas las aventuras que habían tenido y esta vez no iba a ser diferente.

* * *

Una calle apareció ante sus ojos, era pequeña y estrecha dándole a entrever que debía de ser una de las calles menos conocidas de ese lugar.

Podían observar la parte trasera de muchos restaurantes y salidas de emergencia de las tientas que debían de estar en su interior, muchas de ellas cerrada y otras entreabiertas dando a entrever que habían salido con prisa de ese lugar sin preocuparse de cerrar la puerta o no y también una especie de centro de adestramiento al aire libre o un sitio para dejar los pokemons atendidos mientras no estaban en la cuidad o sus dueños entraban en sus puestos de trabajo… aunque eso ahora mismo a esa pareja de supervivientes les daba lo mismo si no… lo único que ahora mismo les preocupaba era quitar esos contenedores de basura que parecían estar colocados cerca de la vaya y que cruzaba toda la calle.

_ Tenemos que pasar por allí_ murmuro la humana antes de acercarse al cubos de basura que estaba mas cerca de la casa y que parecía que las bolsas que estaban tiradas en el suelo no iban a ser ningún problema.

Lex en cambio solo miro lo que intentaba hacer su entrenadora en especial a esos conteedores que parecían haber estado colocados así por algún motivo en especial pero no veía que podía ser… esa calle parecía desierta de esos seres sin rumbo.

Anduvo con cuidado acercándose a donde estaba ella mientras agarraba con fuerza ese hueso brillante que ya llevaba siempre preparado por si tenía que usar en algún momento.

(Puede que sea la única calle que no este infectada por esos tipos) pensó ese Lucario fijarse lo que ya había echo ella.

Había conseguido forzar ese mueble urbano un poco moviéndolo de su lugar antes de colocar sus patas negras y empujar el también moviéndolo y dejando paso para dos personas cuando al hacerlo oyó como si algo se hubiera abierto y miro por inercia a esa baya congelando su sangre por lo acababa de darse cuenta.

Esos contenedores estaban colocados para bloquear la puerta, bloquear los seres, humanos y animales maltratados, cubiertos de heridas por todo su cuerpo y sediento de sangre que comenzaba a andar hacia esa salida atraídos por el olor de ellos.

Eran más de una decena de ellos y todos fijos en esos supervivientes que se habían acercado demasiado a ellos.

(Mierda) pensó mientras soltaba un gruñido mientras que Alice retrocedían presos del pánico a lo que parecía inevitable.

Ambos sabían que esa barricada improvisaba no los detendría mucho tiempo, ellos mismos habían dejado un espacio para que pudieran salir pero parecían demasiado ansiosos como para intentar pasar uno a uno.

Alice en cambio se llevo la mano en su cintura rozando a uno de sus pokemon para llamarlo pero desistió enseguida la idea… ninguno de los que estaban en esa pokeball era completamente conciente de lo que estaba ocurriendo fuera y no podía jugársela que por ignorancia fueran heridos por esos seres… que terminara siendo uno de ellos.

Ambos vivos se sintieron acorralados por la situación, cerrando sus puños hasta que en la manos de ella se marcaron lo blanco de sus nudillos, temblando ligeramente su labio superior en pequeños espasmos nerviosos y mostrando sus dientes fugazmente mientras que el sudor frio cubría todo su cuerpo al mismo momento que la adrenalina comenzaba a correr por su cuerpo para conseguir la fuerza y energía necesaria para sus aterrados cuerpos.

Sabían perfectamente que si no eran capaces de escapar solo tendrían una solución… la muerte.

Un suspiro lleno de miedo salió del pecho del lucario mientras que agarraba con fuerza ese objeto que sacaba de su propia fuerza de ataque decidido a hacer lo que debía… a no rendirse después de todo lo que estaba pasando… A sobrevivir ambos como sea.

Echo un rápido vistazo a esa calle inspeccionando mas profundamente esa calle intentando encontrar alguna cosa que le hubiera pasado desapercibido sabiendo perfectamente que esa barricada no aguantaría mucho mas… estaban esas puertas que podían salir pero seria jugársela a una carta a un 50 % a que no hubiera otra salida o que dentro hubiera alguna sorpresa desagradable, así que desecho la idea cuando algo le llamo la atención… era una especie de garaje con una maya de metal y un material que casi le recordó el algodón…

(Perfecto. Allí estaremos a salvo) se dijo a si mismo el animal del antifaz negro mientras daba un ultimo vistazo a ese lugar con una confianza ciega de salvación o de tiempo mientras buscaban otra solución.

Alguna manera de salir vivos de toda esa muerte que llenara todo ese aire de la ciudad o ya lo tenían impregnado en ellos… eso ya daba igual.

_ Lex ¿Qué pasa?

Esa voz asustada que pertenecia a su entrenadora lo saco de sus pensamientos haciendo que la miraba y encontrarse con la esa insegura que parecía tan impropia de la humana… aunque ya quedaba algo de propio en ellos.

Un suspiro salió de la garganta de Lex antes de levantar su pata intentando señalar lo mismo que el había visto.

_ Lucario (Mira allí) gruño el animal esperando que lo entendiera o que intuyera lo que estaba intentando hacer.

Ella no dijo nada y movió sus ojos azules en la dirección que estaba señalando… justo donde…

_ Un parking… Allí…_ intento decir pero no consiguió acabar la frase ya que solo noto como le apretaban la muñeca con fuerza y la estiraban para que se moviera.

Fue como cuando llegaron a esta ciudad pero esta vez era todo distinto… si la perdía esta vez podía ser que fuera para siempre.

Corrieron con todas sus fuerzas atraídas por la adrenalina a través de la callejuela dejando atrás a ese peligro que eran los zombis pero eso no hizo que Lex se relajara, solo apretó su hueso azul pálido que ya casi parecía mas rojo oscuro de la sangre de esas criaturas preparado para lo que pudiera suceder.

Alice no le respondió, ni si quiera se quejo del firme agarre que su pokemon se estaba dando antes de hacer lo propio con la suya, agarrando el pelaje negruzco que tenia en su muñeca asegurándose de que no se separaban, haciéndole saber que había entendido el mensaje.

Avanzaron con pasos seguros, decididos y llenos de energía de ese momento producida por saber que cada vez estaban mas cerca de la salvación, que su vida dependía de esa carrera… activando su instinto de conservación encima de cualquier cosa, solo pensando de su propia supervivencia… solo puro instinto animal.

La puerta estaba cada vez mas cerca de ellos haciendo que solo pensaran el alcanzarla pero el destino no estaba por la labor de dejarles llegar fácilmente… un caminante humano apareció de una de las puertas semi abiertas atraído por los ruidos de la carrera para encontrárselo cerca de el, abriendo sus mandíbulas como si deseara probar la vida de esos supervivientes.

_ No_ exclamo la joven entrenadora al ver aquella criatura de la oscuridad.

Lex reacciono rápidamente soltando de su agarre para que se quedara detrás de el y apretó esa arma para enfrentarse a esa criatura.

Sus ojos rojizos se entrecerraron enfocando su rabia en esa amenaza mientras que sus músculos se tensaron preparados para lo que tuvieran que hacer y se lanzo a toda velocidad, dispuesto a terminar con su patética existencia.

Ese humano re-animado vio la acción del lucario antes de escozar algo parecido a una débil y macabra sonrisa antes de alzar sus brazos y comenzar a tambalearse dirigiéndose a su dirección.

Lex coloco su segunda mano en la parte de debajo de "hueso" para tener mas control y hacer mas fuerza, mientras se dejaba llevar por ese instinto asesino que se había apoderado de el y mas al estar a tan pocos pasos de esa criatura sin vida y…

_ KAAAAAAA!

Tomo impulso con sus patas traseras elevándose y alzando esa arma en el momento…

_SPALSH_

De un único golpe de rabia de ese "hueso palo" hundió el único punto débil que tenían esas criaturas, rompiéndole el cráneo mientras que esa sangre medio coagulada que parecían salpicaba todo lo que estaba a su alrededor… las paredes, el huelo y el pelaje negro azulado de el.

Observo como ese cuerpo se desplomara por fin completamente muerto y levanto su arma de la cabeza de ese desgraciado que por fin descansaría, sin importarle que esta goteara la sangre que la cubría.

_ Lex_ oyó el gemido de Alice haciendo que este se girara extrañado.

No era el primero que ella veía que lo remataba de esa forma y estaba seguro que tampoco seria el ultimo, como para que estaba tan asustada.

Pero cuando sus ojos la miraron vio que no estaba mirando a el si no al lado de donde estábamos huyendo justo donde…

(Oh no…)

La improvisada barricada que debían darnos tiempo había cedido completamente.

_ Luuca (Mierda) _ gruño antes de volver a tomar de la mano rápidamente a la humana para que comenzara a correr a ese estacionamiento si que perdieran más tiempo.

Cada minuto que se perdían les acercaban a su horrible final.

Ambos chocaron levemente contra esa tela metálica antes de que el lobuno colocara sus manos a un lado e hizo fuerza hacia el haciendo que ese se moviera no mucho… lo suficiente como que pudieran entrar ellos y cerrarlo lo mas rápidamente posible.

Lo hicieron pasaron animados por lo gruñidos que sonaban cada vez mas cerca y volvieron a empujar para cerrarla de golpe y que sonara un ruido sordo.

Oyeron como llevabas contra esa puerta y arañaban ansiosos mientras que esta estaba quieta… se habían salvado de momento.

Ambos se apoyaron en la pared mas cercana dejando que su cuerpo se liberara de toda esa tensión que habían acumulado en esos momento de huida.

_ Creo… que estamos… a salvo de… momento_ jaleo esa joven mientras se sentaba en el suelo de golpe incapaz de estar en esos momentos en pie, estaba agotada y su cuerpo pedía a gritos un poco de descanso.

Lex en cambio bajo la mirada para verla antes de sonreírle y lanzar un cansado gruñido mostrado que estaba de acuerdo con lo que ella acaba de decir.

Pero también sabía que no podían quedarse aquí eternamente.

(Espero que haiga otra salida) pensó el lucario antes de dejar de apoyarse en la pared todavía preocupado.

La entrenadora levanto la mirada para mirar a su pokemon mientras que ponía su mano en el suelo para que le ayudara a tomar impulso e incorporarse del suelo.

_ No podemos quedarnos aquí mirando el panorama_ le dijo la joven mirando a su alrededor atentamente por primera vez desde que habían entrado.

Era un lugar muy espaciosa, sin ningún tipo de muebles… solo unos tabiques de cemento que separaban en cierto lugares este local y en el suelo con una pintura blanca una rayas blancas como si sirvieran para delinear donde tenían que aparcar los coches que entraban y que alguna todavía estaban dentro.

A la izquierda de su posición podían ver a una especie de oficina que estaba sobresalía de la pared que tenia la puerta cerrada y los cristales cerrados pero aun se veía brillando una luz que iluminaba todo lo que ellos veían.

_ No tiene la pinta de ser particular_ comento la chica antes de mirar al lobo_ este tipo de lugares tiene otra salida al lado contrario de donde esta la que tenemos aquí atrás para que los coches de salida y entrada no tengan que estar esperando.

Lex en cambio solo la miro levemente antes de sonreír por esa magnifica deducción y mas porque el también había llegado a la misma conclusión, pero el problema era encontrarla antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Un sonoro suspiro salió de la garganta del animal y más porque ese sitio era demasiado grande y no sabia hasta que punto podía aguantar esa puerta.

_ Es mejor que intentemos usar tu aura_ le comento simplemente a su pokemon que solo parpadeo confundido por esa petición_ se que no sirve para esos seres, no están vivos para que el aura puedan verle pero… podemos usarlo para escanear este lugar en un momento y salir de una vez dejándolos atrás.

Lex la miro un momento antes de negar con la cabeza sonriendo de su propia cabeza, todo lo que había vivido en esas ultimas horas para sobrevivir en el absoluto infierno le habían hecho olvidarse de sus propias capacidades como "pokemon aura".

(Soy un idiota) se dijo a si mismo antes de tomar aire para poderlo hacer si los ruidos de esa puerta no hacia que perdiera la poca concentración que tenia en estos momentos.

Cerro sus ojos e ignoro los golpes que sonaban en esa puerta para dejar que esa fuerza interior de su especie saliera de su cuerpo y haciendo que todo lo que estaba a su alrededor perdiera el color que tenían a sus ojos y radiaran esa energía azulina que era el aura para el.

Se quedo atento… estaba viendo todo lo que había discernido en un primer momento cuando algo que estaba en el fondo le llamo la atención, algo que estaba colocado entre dos paredes, como si fuera una…

_ Rio (Lo encontré) _ grito de pronto el pokemon de lucha llamando la atención de la humana que se acerco a su lado.

_ ¿Has visto algo?_ le pregunto Alice a ese animal que solo fue abriendo sus ojos poco a poco reacostumbrandose a la luz y los colores de esa realidad y sus colas que se habían moviendo como si fueron los inicios de ese radar hasta quedar inmóviles detrás de su cabeza.

Lanzo un leve gruñido que parecía que había salido de lo más profundo de su garganta y agarrar a su entrenadora de la mano para indicarle que le siguiera hasta donde le quería llevar.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada haciendo que solo sus rápidos y firmes pasos y esos gruñidos inhumanos y golpes rompieran ese tenso silencio hasta que apareció justo lo que Lex había encontrado con su aura…. Una puerta de hierro que estaba justo detrás de donde estaba situado la oficina que daría justamente a la calle anexa.

Alice al verla se acerco rápidamente a esa obertura cerraba y agarro uno de los lados de esa tabla de hierro que tenia como puerta justo donde estaba ese cerrojo esperando que por una vez en ese día la suerte estubiera con ellos y estiro.

Noto como esta comenzaba a moverse cuando justo en ese momento cuando se iba a separar de esa pared dio un tirón como si hubiera algo que le impidiese hacer lo que debía.

La joven dejo esa puerta soltando un bufido fastidiado al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

(Cerrada) pensó Lex tras verlo antes de bajar la miranda hasta lo que tenía en su mano.

Sabia que podía usar ese hueso palo para romperla pero también sabia que el ruido al hacerlo atraería a todos esos caminantes que estuvieran en esta zona.

_ No podemos usarlo, Lex_ le dijo Alice al notar lo que estaba mirando antes de mirar a esa pequeña oficina que mantenía sus luces abiertas_ Espero que las llaves estén allí.

El Lucario solo se giro levemente hasta donde estaba mirando ella, ese pequeño local que habían visto desde un principio sabiendo que era la única posibilidad de salir de allí con vida.

Regresaron a donde estaba esa oficina donde habían pasado sin prestar una excesiva atención mientras que comenzaban a aparecer en las puerta de hierro donde habían entrado las manos y garras de esos seres que seguían intentando hacerse paso hacia ellos.

Unos ojos rojizos lo miraron de reojo antes de soltar un gruñido profundo... el tiempo cada vez estaba mas agotado y tenían que encontrar esa maldita llave.

Pasaron a su interior sin perder más tiempo para encontrarse con un despacho típico.

Estaba una pequeña mesa de madera o un ácrono de pudiera parecer ese material colocado cerca de una pared que estaba una pequeña puerta entreabierta que daría a un almacén de registros y material necesario para lo que estaba haciendo, cerca de la mesa se encontraba una silla de ruedas que estaba tirado por el suelo como si quien estuviera sentado allí se hubiera levantado de golpe y tirando todo a su paso.

Justo al lado de la mesa estaba un armario pequeño y largo también de madera y una cajonera que se situaba enfrente de esta y ambos completamente cerrados.

_ Es mejor que nos separemos_ informo Alice completamente atenta a su situación_ Lex mira en el armario y yo hare lo mismo en la cajonera_ dio un paso para dirigirse a ese sitio a comenzar esa importante búsqueda y lo miro de reojo_ Tenemos que encontrar esa llave.

El lucario asistió con un simple movimiento rápido de cabeza antes de acercase a ese mueble delgado y alto y abriéndolo sin mucha delicadeza es puerta que mantenía su contenido escondido.

Su mirada escardata solo pudo observar una simple pieza de ropa colgada de una pieza que era una chaqueta de color marrón claro con un forro de lana al rededor del cuello y justo debajo de donde acaba esa pieza de ropa estaba unos pequeños cajones... Si debía de estar allí.

Alice en cambio abrió el primer cajón del mueble esperando encontrarse con las llaves que andaban buscando pero allí solo contenían unas carpetas negras que podía ver que tenían en su interior unos papeles que no dio mucha importancia y lo cerró sintiéndose decepcionada.

Coloco sus manos en ese segundo cajón de ese mueble y la empujo contra ella para visualizar lo que tenia en su interior.

Aparecieron más material de oficina, bolígrafos, lápices HB, gomas, sellos que debían de ser con el logotipo de la empresa cuando algo plateado le llamo la atención... parecia que ese objeto no era un material de la oficina.

(Es posible que) pensó esa joven antes de introducir su mano en el interior movida por su curiosidad y sus dedos rozaron algo frio de metal, era largo y curvado como si se tratara de algún tipo de aro y sus dedos se cerraron en el y la levantaron.

Sus orbes azules se abrieron sorprendidos cuando de ese aro plateado estaba colgando...

_ Las llaves_ murmuro la entrenadora con una sonrisa dispuesta a girarse a avisar a ese pokemon aura cuando se encontró cara a cara con lo que menos esperaba.

De esa puerta semi abierta que nadie había prestado atención ni importancia estaba saliendo uno de esos seres no-muertos llamados por el ruido que habían producido en su búsqueda y mientras hablaban, con sus ojos opacos en ella y mostrando sus dientes en una especie cercana a una sonrisa maligna.

Retrocedio levemente mientras abría su boca para llamar a Lex cuando esa criatura se lanzo contra ella, haciendo que solo pudiera levantar la mirada para protegerse.

Noto como algo cortaba su carne y le penetraba en su interior con fuerza mientras que un liquido viscoso y caliente comenzaba a empapar ese brazo herido mientras que su celebro intentando llegar a una solución a lo que estaba pasando.

_! LEX, AYUDAME!_ grito con todas sus fuerzas, mientras forcejeaba contra el... para evitar que acaba con su macabro trabajo.

Unas orejas azuladas se sacudieron antes de que el animal que lo contenía se volteara completamente asustado.

Allí delante estaba su querida entrenadora enfrentándose a uno de esos malditos.

_ Lucario (Alice) _ grito en un fuerte rugido mientras levantaba esa arma con forma de hueso llevado por la furia que ahora mismo sentía.

Alice oyó la voz de su pokemon mientras notaba que ya tenía fuerzas como para resistirse por mucho más tiempo cuando un otro ruido llego a sus oídos.

Parecía el de unos huesos al romperse en pedazos y e de destrozar alguna cosa blanda de golpe y todo junto que para la muchacha le fue reconocible en el momento... era el mismo ruido que escuchaba cuando su compañero le ponía fin a la "vida" de unos de esos zombis.

El lucario observo como se desplomaba de golpe, liberándola para quedarse completamente inmóvil mientras que en la cabeza salía un liquido marrón manchando el suelo y mas sabiendo que esa criatura ya no se iba a mover de ese lugar en el suelo antes de levantar su cabeza para mirarla a ella, esperando que estuviera bien pero cuando su mirada la encontraron solo se abrieron de golpe asustándose de lo que estaba sucediendo.

Ella estaba agarrándose el brazo izquierdo que estaba apoyado en su pecho mientras que el otro estaba puesto como si intentase ocultar alguna cosa.

_ Rio (no)

Alice solo suspiro al ver la cara de espanto y el gemido del canino al verla, mientras que ese dolor atroz que sentía en el brazo le recordaba lo que acaba de pasar.

_ Lex… yo…._ murmuro esa joven cuando observo como ese pokemon movía su cabeza a un lado hacia el otro negándose a creer lo que tenia delante… negándose a aceptar el significado de lo que estaba pasando ahora mismo.

Alice dio un paso para acercarse a donde el angustiado animal para intentar tranquilizarlo como pudiese cuando un golpe mas fuerte que los anteriores les llamo la atención.

Había sonado como si algo de hierro estuviese apunto de caerse y las bisagras comenzaran a desplazarse de su lugar principal.

_ No puede ser_ gimió la entrenadora corriendo a la puerta del despacho ignorando como podía ese dolor de su brazo que la estaba matando y encontrarse con la peor de todas las situaciones.

Esos caminantes muertos estaban apunto de conseguir que cediera del peso esa fina puerta de hierro que los separaba por ahora.

Comenzad a oir esta cancion: Pokemon OST Tears, After the Cloudy Weather

Volteo sin perder tiempo a donde estaba ese canino que había salido justo detrás de ella que tenia sus ojos abiertos con cierto miedo a lo que estaba apunto a ocurrir.

Movió su mano ensangrentada que aun mantenía agarrada ese anillo de "plata" que contenía las llaves hacia ese segundo cinturón que tenia en la cintura y contenía una cosa muy especial para ella, apretando un pequeño botón que sobresalía de un lado haciendo que se soltara de donde estaba hasta ese momento y callera en su mano.

Agarro por lo que seria la ultima vez ese cinturón y la elevo para ponerlo enfrente del lobo del antifaz relevando que allí aparecían 4 pokeball que habían estado escondidas hasta este momento.

_ Coge Lex_ le dijo simplemente esperando que lo hiciera pero el Lucario se quedo inmóvil en su sitio mirándola fijamente y dejándole claro que no iba a moverse de su lado y no iba a hacer lo que le estaba pidiendo_ AGARRO YA SYLEX, NO QUEDA MUCHO TIEMPO.

El aludido solo negó con la cabeza de nuevo fastidiando a la humana que cada vez se sentía más fastidiada.

Sabia que los Lucarios eran muy leales con su entrenadora pero no iba a permitir que el terminara con el mismo destino que a ella le había tocado.

_ Maldita sea, déjate de lealtades y hazlo_ le gruño fuertemente la oji azul a ese orgulloso ser de tipo lucha acero mostrando una fortaleza oculta que ni ella misma sabia que podía tener y sacudió esa mano, moviendo levemente lo que estaba colgando de ella_ yo ya estoy condenada cuando ese maldito me ha mordido_ entrecerró mas los ojos recordándole lo que había pasado hace unos minutos antes_ y creo que recuerdas lo que pasa cuando eso pasa.

El Pokemon azulino solo bajo la mirada para intentar ocultar la humedad que se estaba mostrando en sus ojos.

Sabía perfectamente a lo que ella se estaba refiriendo.

Sabia que cuando uno de esos seres de herida de alguna manera era fatal, recordaba a esa enfermera que habían conocido cuando habían llegado a esta ciudad salir del centro pokemon cuando todo esto había empezado saliendo ensangrentada, con sus ojos vidriosos fijos en los vivos que estaban por las calles, después de verla morir hace unos minutos antes… pero se negaba a creer que su quería entrenadora al final iba a terminar de esa forma.

Alice solo le dedico una mirada tierna entendiendo la situación de su compañero perfectamente, si esto fuera al contrario y fuera el quien estuviese condenado como lo estaba ella no querría dejarlo pero… no tenían otra salida si querían sobrevivir.

_ Lex se que no quieres pero no tienes otra para sobrevivir, además debes de salvar a los demás_ le murmure de una forma suave para que pareciese una orden, era una petición, un pequeño deseo que ella tenia de vida_ debes sacarlos de aquí.

Lex levanto levemente su mirada rojiza para encontrarse con esos ojos azules que tenia ella que comenzaban a formarse algunas lagrimas aunque su mirada era firme y segura… ella estaba comenzada de lo que estaba haciendo, que el camino correcto y que ya no había otra opción y para su desgracia era así.

_ Explícales lo que ha pasado, todo lo que sabemos para que estén preparados para defenderse y vivir_ comenzó a decirle suavemente notando que su autocontrol sobre su sentimiento mas profundo para dejarlo atrás y continuar hablando_ y diles también… fueron los mejores compañeros que podía haber tenido.

El animal azulino sintió como su corazon se el encogía por el tono que había dicho esas palabras, eran una despedida y ambos lo sabían.

_ Jamás desearía haber tenido otros compañeros_ dijo con una fina sonrisa en sus labios y unas lagrimas caían por sus mejillas_ a sido un honor compartir con todo vosotros todos estos años juntos_ cerro los ojos un momento como si estuviera apunto de romper con su fuerza de voluntad para continuar y tomo aire lentamente antes de me mirando a el con una mescla de orgullo y ternura por todos esos recuerdos que había vivido junto a ellos.

Los recuerdos felices de su aventura, de esfuerzo para avanzar, situaciones muy difíciles que habían superado estando todos juntos.

_ Diles que les quiero y que no tienen ninguna culpa de lo que ha pasado y si pudiera volver atrás volvería a hacer exactamente lo mismo_ le dijo mientras lo miraba con esa mirada llena de lagrimas_ ¿Lo aras Lex?

Ese canino solo cerró sus ojos un momento antes de asistir sin hacer ningún otro ruido mientras que las lágrimas caían libremente por su pelaje, antes de acercarse a donde estaba ella y recoger ese cinturón y la llave de las manos de ella.

Ambos sabían que este seria la ultima vez que se verían, ella se sacrificaría por ella y el no dejaría que eso quedara en un saco roto.

Alice sonrió cuando se vio liberada del peso de esos dos objetos y lo miro sabiendo que hará lo que ella le había dicho.

_ Gracias_ murmuro levemente antes ponerle en una mirada seria, justo la misma que ponía cuando estaba apunto de elegir un movimiento que le daría una victoria en el ultimo momento en un combate_ Ahora vete.

Vio como ese animal que lo había acompañado durando todo ese rato comenzaba a alegarse había esa puerta cerrada que le llevaría a la salida.

Sus oídos captaron como esa puerta corredera de hierro se movía para que el pudiera pasar y se fuera de allí para oír un leve gruñido de despedida y volver hacer ese ruido para cerrarse sin hacer mas ruido que lo extrita mente necesario.

La joven tomo aire profundamente y se apoyo en la pared mas cercana viendo como esa puerta se sacudía mas y mas por los empujones que estaban dando esas criaturas cuando un de pronto todo sucedió.

Vio como esa puerta caía hacia adelante a peso dejándoles vía libre hacia ella mientras que los gruñidos yugulares de truinfo resonaron en sus oídos.

(Lex, Thyson, Sarah, Milo… por favor cuidaos) pensó mientras veía como esos seres comenzaban a avanzar lentamente hacia ella que solo se quedo quieta, apoyada en esa pared (Sobrevivir) deseo antes de cerrar los ojos y entregarse a ese destino final.

Continuara…

**Por fin el siguiente capitulo de este Fic y me ha costado más de lo que yo pensaba más que nada porque no podía escribir la parte final sin comenzar a llorar… pero todo ha valido la pena al ver el resultado.**

**¿Vosotros que pensáis?**

**En fin… Lo que no me puedo creer es que tanta gente le guste esta historia, me cuesta creérmelo y me anima de la misma a manera a continuar haciéndola.**

**Muchas gracias a todos n.n**

**Bueno antes de irme hasta otro capitulo solo falta una cosa…**

**Contestar a las Riewers que he recibido… ese motor para continuar.**

**Arcangel91: Y a mi me gusta mas la historia cuando mas se alega del anime son mas originales y divertidas y espero que te siga gustando la historia como hasta ahora.**

**PD: quise decir Horda que me lie un poco al momento de pasarlo.**

**PentypusKoop: Hola de nueva amiga**

**Si antes estaban liadas ahora lo están aun mas, que pasara ahora al pobre Lex ¿Qué pokemon mas traía Alice con ella? Y ¿Cómo se tomaran la noticia de la apocalipsis zombis y que su entrenadora esta muerta?**

**DewottC2000: La verdad es que si… pero ahora ¿que pasara con todos ellos tras lo que esta pasando? Espero que continúes leyendo y que dejes más Riewers**

**Bueno espero que os haiga gustado mucho y que me dejéis muchísimos comentarios.**

**Nos vemos.**


	3. Capitulo 3

**Capitulo 3**

El viento sacudía las hojas cercanas llevando con el las cenizas y el olor a sangre y muerte que provenía de aquella cuidad que quedaba en su espalda, el lugar donde aun se podían escuchar unas leves sirenas y disparos esporádicos aunque para una figura todo parecía que le diera lo mismo.

Era un lucario que avanzaba por ese silencioso lugar rompiéndola con el crujir de las hojas en sus pasos, con la mirada perdida en sus pensamientos y en su pelaje estaban las muestras de lo que estaba pasando en la cuidad donde había podido escapar, estaba cubierto de sangre seca y suciedad mientras que sujetaba en una de sus patas un cinturón de cuero marrón que mantenías unas pelotas sujetas en ellas… cuatro pokeball en total… las mismas que le había dado su entrenadora antes de…

Ese lobo de tipo lucha cerro sus ojos rojizos mientras lanzaba un gruñido profundo de furia y frustración mientras que una lagrima solitaria se escurría entre su pelaje oscuro cuando su mente le recordaba lo que había pasado antes… en ese parking… cuando se había visto obligado a dejarla atrás.

_ Alice_ murmuro ese animal antes de girarse para mirar esa figura bañada por el sol y el humo que ahora era esa enorme cuidad y soltar una leve suspiro.

No tenia tiempo como para perderlo en la autocompasión, tenia que encontrar algún sitio medio seguro y contarles lo que había pasado… tal y como su entrenadora había querido.

Apretó esa tira de cuero que le había dado y tomo aire antes de comenzar a entrar aun mas en ese bosque para encontrar lo que estaba buscando… si es que ese lugar aun existiera.

Aunque cuando lo encontrara comenzaría el segundo problema para el….

(Espero que "el" entre en razones) pensó mientras comenzaba a andar por la vegetación que aparecía delante de el.

No parecía diferente a los que existían en las otras regiones que había visitado.

Unos arboles enormes se levantaran del suelo cubriendo el cielo con sus densas hojas como si fuera algún tipo de techo natural, mientras que esas hojas ya tenían un tono marrón mostrando el hecho que ya no estarían en su tronco mas tiempo por que se acercaba el frio invierno, uno mas frio de lo normal, haciendo que alguna de ellas hubieran caído ya al suelo formando una manta fina que el animal se encargaba de romper con cada paso que daba y que se encargaba de ocultar las piedras y las raíces que se encontraban allí en lo regular del terreno.

Todo estaba tan tranquilo, parecía que se estaba burlándose de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, pero eso era un espejismo de paz que el lobo no le dejaba completamente tranquilo.

Después de todo lo que había vivido en las ultimas horas en la cuidad, nada hacia que olvidara con tanta facilidad esa pesadilla.

Un suspiro salió de sus labios rompiendo ese silencio antes de pararse para mirar a su alrededor, atento a cualquier cosa que pudiera pasar en su alrededor, cuando algo suave llego a sus sensibles oídos de lobo.

Era un ruido constante, suave y hasta un punto relajante, que le hizo recordar al agua fruyendo libremente por un…

(Rio) pensó el pokemon aura moviendo levemente sus largos oídos y puso sus pasos directamente hacia donde salía ese ruido constante.

Siguió por ese camino sin saber si llegara a la tranquilidad o hacia su final cuando sus ojos rojizos se abrieron de golpe cuando captaron lo que había aparecido delante de el.

Era un pequeño descampado con unos arboles que rodeaban la ladera del rio, con alguna de sus raíces de los que mas cerca estaba de el siendo bañados el ese liquido transparente que aparecía brillando por el sol, mientras que una piedra pulida que casi le recordó a una mesa de forma natural estaba en el medio de este sitio… debía de ser un sitio precioso para ir de camping antes de que todo esto estallara.

El Lucario solo pudo mirar ese paradisiaco lugar antes de que un suspiro amargo saliera de su garganta.

Ese lugar era perfecto, podía tranquilizarse y ordenar sus ideas, de paso también refrescarse y quitarse parte de las marcas de cubrían su piel de lo que había pasado hacia tan solo unos momentos, antes de poder hablar con sus compañeros y contarles lo que había pasado.

Dejo ese cinturón encima de la roca antes de arrodillarse en la orilla de la corriente de agua y echarse el agua por el rostro, notando lo fresca y húmeda que esta estaba, mientras que arrastraba todo la suciedad de su azulino pelaje y deseando que pudiera así librarse de todos esos recuerdos que hacia que le doliera el alma.

_ ¿Cómo lo are?_ se pregunto a si mismo antes de notar una presencia en su espalda acercándose hacia donde el estaba.

Entrecerró sus ojos carmesís mientras que esos dos pinchos que sobresalían de sus nudillos comenzaban a brillar como si se estuvieran preparando para hacer algún movimiento para enfrentarse a lo que estaba detrás de él.

_ Tranquilo Lex… somos nosotros_ dijo una voz suave y amistosa desde su espalda, reconociéndola de inmediato y haciendo que se girara sorprendido.

Allí estaba un pequeño zorro de un tono azulado claro con unas orejas de un tono amarilla colocados cerca de una especie de casco azul mas oscuro que de la parte de arriba aparecía una especia de oreja-aleta dorsal, en su cuello tenia colocado un collar aristocrático antiguo de color blanco que de la parte de la espalda salían unos picos que llegaban hasta una cola larga acabada en otra aleta y que había que pareciese una sirena, mientras mantenía esa postura cuadrúpeda normal en algunos pokemons para moverse con mas facilidad o no llamar la atención extra de los humanos que alguna vez los veía o estaban con ellos.

A su lado estaba un enorme tejón de un color amarillo casi blanco, mientras que en su espalda aparecía un pelaje azul oscuro que casi recordaba al color negro, en sus hombros estaban colocados unos agujeros redondos que parecían que sirvieran para que salieran alguna cosa de su interior mientras que movía su cabeza a un lado hacia el otro como si estuviera buscando a algo o alguien.

Detrás de ellos, cerca de donde estaba esa roca, aparecía un lagarto de color verde claro menos la barriga que tenia un tono anaranjado mientras que en la cabeza salía una larga hoja oscura que caía sobre su espalda, otras dos hojas como la de la cabeza estaban situadas en la espalda como si fueran su cola mientras de los brazos superiores salían tres mas pequeñas y que miraba al animal arrodillado en el rio con unos ojos amarillos preocupado y muy serio.

Lex los miro sin extrañarse de verlos allí fuera de sus pokeball, conocían el hecho que todos ellos, incluso el, podía salir y entrar de esta cuando ellos querían y agradecía que no lo hubieran hecho antes en la cuidad, pero aun y así había estado tan concentrado en sus propios pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta que esto había pasado.

Se incorporo levemente sin importarle la humedad que todavía se escurría en su cuello y bajaba, mirando a esos animales tan distintos.

Vaporeon al ver las manchas de sangre que tenía en el pecho del azulino solo pudo colocar sus manos en la boca mientras retrocedía y lanzaba algo parecido a un gemido.

_ Lex estas herido_ le dijo preocupada esa hembra de eon de agua a ese lobo que solo coloco su mano en esas manchas de sangre seca, la sangre de los no-muertos que se había encontrado en la cuidad.

_ Tranquila Sarah, estoy bien esta sangre no es mía_ le respondió simplemente antes de entrecerró sus ojos carmesís.

La hembra acuática lo miro extrañada por ese comentario mientras que el Grovyle solo entrecerró sus ojos ambarinos y en el fuego solamente fijo esos ojos ardientes de color azul oscuro tras asegurarse que era lo que le estaba extrañando.

_ ¿Dónde esta Alice?

El lucario no le contesto, solamente apareció un dolor profundo en sus ojos rojos y aparto la mirada del Thyplosion, confundiendo no solo al pokemon de fuego si no a los otros dos que estaban con el.

El pokemon volcán se acerco a ese lobo del antifaz con una mirada seria en su rostro… aun mas seria que el que tenía entes.

_ Lex contesta… ¿Dónde, Esta, Alice?_ dijo el animal de Jotho marcando cada palabra de la pregunta justo haciendo aparecer unas llamas en sus hombros para que el otro pudiera ver que no estaba de broma.

El canino solo suspiro al ver el comportamiento defensivo que tenia.

_ Responde de una maldita vez ¿Dónde esta Alice?_ le rugió a ese único pokemon que había estado fuera hasta este momento.

_ Esta en la cuidad_ contesto de una forma simple ese pokemon de lucha haciendo que ese tipo de fuego solo levantara una ceja mientras que el Vaporeon se acercaba al lado del macho.

_ ¿Entonces estamos ahora mismo solos?_ pregunto de una forma totalmente inocente esa única hembra a lo que el lobo solo asistió, la pobre no sabia cuanta verdad había en la palabra "solos".

Sarah en cambio solo sonrió antes de ponerse en pie sobre sus patas traseras como siempre hacia cuando no había ningún humano cerca, como todos los que los humanos consideraban pokemon cuadrúpedos, mostrado esas curvas femeninas que estaban escondidas en esta forma.

El lagarto de color verde claro solamente se acerco a los otros dos mientras miraba a ese lobo, especialmente en la parte que estaba tan manchado de sangre seca y oscura.

_ ¿Y como has terminado tan lleno de sangre?

Esa pregunta llamo la atención de los otros dos que solo se lo quedaran observando para notar como el pokemon aura se había puesto nervioso, como si esa pregunta había conseguido incomodar a ese joven Lucario.

La hembra se acerco con una mirada preocupada y mas porque se había dado cuenta que el orgulloso pokemon de la región de Shinow no estaba nervioso más bien parecía que estaba punto de llorar por algo muy interior.

_ ¿Ha pasado algo grave?_ pregunto Sarah al pokemon lucha que solo miro a esos ojos profundos de color negro que le pertenia a ella.

_ Si Sarah… a pasado algo grave_ le contesto de tal manera que parecía que estuviera gimiendo de dolor, algo que así era en el interior de ese pokemon azulino, gimiendo por sus propios recuerdos.

Se mantuvieron en silencio que se había formado mientras que dejaban que ese pokemon recuperaba parte de su autocontrol.

_ ¿Y bien?_ dijo de pronto el tejón cansado de esperar las respuestas y animando al que las tenia a hablar.

_ Algo ha pasado en la cuidad_ comenzó a explicar ese ser emanación mientras a los ojos a cada uno de ellos que lo estaban escuchando muy atentamente_ comenzare por el principio, cuando llegamos y entremos al centro pokemon y un grupo de jóvenes trajeron un gato que no había visto nunca que se comportaba de una manera extraña, la enfermera se lo llevo hacia dentro pero cuando nos quisimos dar cuenta había empezado una pesadilla…

_Todo paso muy rápido y cuando quisimos darnos cuenta estábamos rodeados por unos monstruos sedientos de sangre caliente caminando sin rumbo, solo buscando más victimas._

_Humanos y pokemons comencemos a correr y a huir de lo que estaba ocurriendo pero nos vimos atacados por los sistemas se seguridad que habían en las salidas y que mataban a todo lo que se le ponían por delante… nosotros lo vimos, vimos como mataban a esa gente que solo buscaban una manera de sobrevivir._

_Todo era una locura que se extendía rápidamente como lo hacia el numero de esos "muertos" y si por desgracia uno de ellos te herían estas acabado._

_Un arañazo, un mordisco… cualquier herida que te hacían acaba con tu vida y después eres como uno de ellos._

_Son resistentes, terroríficamente resistentes… los he visto arder, electrificados, acribillados a balas de los humanos pero seguían avanzando ciegos hacia quienes los atacaban, buscando arrebatarles la vida y solo existe una manera de detenerlos, de acabar con su existencia… Golpearles en la cabeza, romperles el cráneo y destrozarles el celebro… lo que hace que en su interior se muevan._

Todos se quedaron en silencio tras escuchar lo que había dicho, esperando que fuera algún tipo de broma de ese pokemon de tipo lucha/acero pero este estaba muy serio, demasiado afectado como si fuera simplemente una broma.

Sarah retrocedió un poco al escuchar ese cruel retrato mientras que lo miraba con sus ojos abiertos.

_ Lo que estas diciendo es muy raro_ dijo el Grovyle a quien había dicho todo esto que solo lo miro_ los muertos no se levantan y andan… entonces no deben de estar en este estado.

Lex hizo una mueca triste en su hocico antes de tocarse una de esas colas que le caían de debajo de sus orejas con una de sus patas.

_ Sabes que eso es imposible Milo, yo veo el aura recuerdas y si estuvieran como ti dices yo sentiría aunque fuera un poco de su aura y ellos te puedo asegurar_ comenzó a decir recordándole sus capacidades como pokemon aura_ no tenían aura… ni un resto, nada.

Esos tres pokemon se quedaron en silencio al escuchar esto y más porque sabían que el animal de Shinow tenía toda la razón en decir esto.

El Thyplosion solo entrecerró sus ojos azul oscuro lleno de recelo a ese animal lobuno que les había dicho todo esto.

_ Y si las cosas están tan mal y es verdad lo que has dicho_ comenzó a decir ese tejón en un tono de desconfianza extrema mientras entrecerraba sus ojos oscuros_ ¿Cómo que Alice se ha quedado en la cuidad?

Esa pregunta fue como una garra de agua fría para el pokemon que había visto todo lo que había pasado mientras que los recuerdos de lo sucedido dolían en el interior de su alma.

Tomo aire para intentar encontrar algo de su autocontrol mientras que sabía que tenía que contarles lo que había sucedido allí, la noticia de su muerte y que ya era inevitable.

Thyplosion en cambio solo clavo más todavía su mirada azulina y se preparo para que este le contestara cansado de tanto silencio.

_ Responde de una vez_ rugió el tejón ardiente a ese animal aura en un tono que mostraba que estaba arto de medias respuestas_ ¿Por qué no esta aquí?

_ Porque la mordieron_ le contento simplemente con un medio grito ahogado a ese ser de fuego que solo parpadeo un segundo.

_ ¿Qué has dicho?_ le volvió a preguntar en un tono frio esperando que lo que había dicho no fuera así, pero el Lucario no retrocedió_ La has dejado allí sola.

_ No tenia otra opción Tyson_ le contesto tajantemente mirándole a sus ojos_ nos habían rodeado y nos escondimos en un parking cercano pero cuando buscamos una salida a ese lugar no nos dimos cuenta que había uno de esos seres allí, cuando nos dimos cuenta… Alice ya le habían mordido_ hizo una leve pausa parar tomar aire y tranquilizarse algo_ Ella me obligo a irme de allí y me llevara a vosotros con migo. Solo quería que sobreviviéramos aun que sea a costa de convertirse en uno de esos seres de caos y destrucción.

El silencio volvió a aparecer en todo ese lugar, no sabían que podían decir o pensar de lo que acababa de contar ese Lucario, cuando de pronto oyó un estallido que les llamo a atención a todos ellos, mirando al único de todos ellos que podía hacer semejante ruido.

Las llamas ocultas del tejón salían de sus hombros a gran intensidad, mostrando claramente la rabia y la furia que sentía ahora mismo por lo que había hecho Lex.

_ ¿Tyson?_ pregunto la Vaporeon asustada al ver el aspecto que ahora tenia ese pokemon de tipo contrario.

_! Mientes!_ rugió con furia a ese lobo azulino que solo suspiro.

_ No lo hago.

_ Si que lo haces. Has dejado a Alice allí sabiendo que iba a morir_ estallo Tyson de pronto encarándose con ese joven pokemon de aura que solo pudo mirarlo sorprendido.

Sabia que el que tenia enfrente lo estaba diciendo movido por la rabia y la furia de lo que había contado, pero no sabia lo que había pasado con ellos, lo que habían vivido en la cuidad, y que Lex había sobrevivido por poco de ese infierno.

_ ¿Cómo te atreves a decir esto Tyson? Jamás abandonaría a Alice, ella me ha criado desde que salí del huevo_ le recordó al pokemon de fuego de Jotho mientras entrecerraba sus ojos rojizos por esa insinuación que acababa de hacer.

_ Y entonces… Porque la degastes allí?

_ Porque no tenía otra opción, o es que acaso no escuchas_ le grito Lex con rabia y frustración de todo lo que llevaba dentro_ la habían mordido, yo no quería dejarla pero ella me obligo a dejarla atrás… ambos sabíamos que aunque saliera de allí con migo era herida acabaría con su vida.

_ ¿Sabes? No me creo ni una palabra de lo que has contado Lex_ le dijo en un tono frio mientras miraba a ese lobo desafiante_ Los muertos no andan_ le gruño tajantemente_ la has abandonado.

Lex solo entrecerró sus ojos todavía mas al oír esa acusación hasta formar una fina lamina de color carmesí mientras que sentía que la adrenalina del momento comentaba a correr por sus venas.

_ ¿Cómo puedes atreverte si quiera a insinuarlo_ le gruño rabioso por lo que uno de sus compañeros había dicho antes de tocarse esa sangre seca que tenia por todo el torso_ ¿es que acaso piensa que esta sangre es por gusto?

Vio como Tyson se disponía a contestarle cuando Sarah se coloco en el medio de ellos dos, agarrando el brazo del pokemon de fuego en el proceso intentando frenarlo antes de que hiciera alguna cosa que se pudiera arrepentir.

_ Ya basta por favor_ les dijo en un susurro ese lobo acuático clavando sus ojos negros en ellos dos_ pelearnos no nos ayuda.

_ Y tenemos que buscar alguna cosa de que nos ayude a defendernos de esos seres_ dijo el Lucario en un tono serio.

_ Si lo que nos has dicho es cierto ¿no?_ ironizo ese Thyplosion consiguiendo una mirada rabiosa del Lucario antes de que diera un paso, como si estuviera dispuesto a alegarse de el antes de que hiciera alguna tontería por sus provocaciones.

La Vaporeon se lo quedo mirando preocupada.

_ ¿Lex?

_ Tranquila Sarah, solo voy a dar una vuelta y de paso mirar si esta zona es segura para pasar la noche_ le contesto a la eon de agua_ mientras vosotros es mejor que busquéis troncos y piedras para hacer una hoguera y armas para defendernos.

_ ¿Pero?_ comenzó a decir a la hembra intentando detener al lobo que comenzaba a andar para meterse en ese profundo bosque y miro al Grovyle que estaba en silencio sin saber que podía hacer_ Milo ves con el.

El lagarto de planta solo asistió antes de comenzar a andar hacia donde se había ido el Lucario, mientras que Tyson solo lo miro reojo antes de soltar un fuerte bufido.

_(O)_

El pokemon inicial de Hoen se movió con facilidad en el bosque en la búsqueda del pokemon aura que se había ido unos minutos antes que el, para el era fácil teniendo en cuenta que los bosques eran su hogar, pero teniendo en cuenta que ese lobo bípedo sabia ocultarse muy bien tenia que reconocer que no le estaba costando seguirle la pista.

Parecía que Lex estaba demasiado ocupado en sus cosas como para prestar atención en eso.

Salto con agilidad propia de su especie de árbol a árbol para encontrarse con lo que estaba buscando, ese lobo azulino que estaba avanzando lentamente por el lecho que aparecía delante de ellos.

_ ¡Lex!_ le llamo Milo haciendo que moviera sus orejar mientras se paraba y justo antes de que girara para mirar quien lo había llamado.

El pokemon de planta sonrió antes de saltar al suelo justo al lado de donde estaba el pokemon de lucha que solo levanto una ceja.

_ Pensaba que estarías con Sarah y Tyson_ le pregunto simplemente Lex al pokemon verdoso que solo sonrió.

_ Podría pero parecías que tu necesitabas mas un poco de compañía_ le dijo Milo de una manera tranquila mientras tenia una mano en el hombro del ser de doble tipo_ deja de comerte la cabeza por lo de Tyson, sabes que los pokemon de fuego son muy temperentales.

_ Lo se y lo conozco ya hace mucho tiempo_ comenzó a decir Lex antes de lanzar un suave suspiro_ pero sabes que desde que rompí el cascaron parece que me odie.

_ No te odia, solo siente envidia.

El canino solo fijo sus ojos carmesís en ese pokemon del bosque que parecía muy tranquilo, como siempre desde que lo conocía.

_ Te convertiste en el favorito de Alice y segundo mas fuerte justo por detrás de el en muy poco tiempo_ termino de decir a lo que el canino levanto la mirada para ver ese cielo azulino que ya mostraba un tono naranja de un atardecer.

Pronto seria de noche y ellos todavía estaban desprotegidos de lo que pudiera pasar.

_ Creo que eso importa poco ahora, Alice ya no esta_ dijo de pronto Lex antes de mirarlo de reojo al ser de planta_ Te puedo preguntar una cosa.

_ Claro_ dijo tranquilamente a lo que el animal azulino solo lo miro fijamente_ Dime.

_ ¿Tú me crees?

Vio como el Grovyle cerraba sus ojos aun en movimiento, como si refeccionara la respuesta que iba a dar.

Conocía bien a ese Lucario como para haber que jamás aria algo como lo que había dicho el tejón de Jotho, sabia que jamás traicionaría a su entrenadora.

_ Ni te creo pero tampoco creo que mientas_ le contesto en un tono serio mientras habría sus ojos para fijarlos en los rojizos de quien le había hecho esta pregunta_ me cuesta creer que los muertos se levanten y ante como para pensar también que puedan atacar_ tomo aire un segundo y miro con una forma mas seria posible_ creo que simplemente están enfermos.

_ Sean lo que sean ahí una cosa clara, son una amenaza real_ le contesto antes de hacer algo parecido a una sonrisa_ además como explicas tu que sobreviviesen a…

_ GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Ambos pokemons se pararon seco en cuando escucharon a ese gruñido que parecía poder helarlos hasta la sangre, parecía provenir de una criatura de otro mundo.

Levantaron la mirada hacia donde había salido ese gemido infernal pero lo que encontraron hicieron que abrieran sus ojos sorprendidos, en especial para Milo que parecía imposible de lo que estaba pasando.

Allí delante de ellos estaba un pequeño pájaro de color grisáceo y con un pequeño pico naranja abierto y lanzando esos graznidos subyúgales mientras que encima de el aparecían dos pequeñas bolsas de color blanquinoso y con sus ojos marrones estaban mirándolos a esos dos animales que estaban en el suelo y que se encontraba atravesado en el pecho por una gruesa rama de unos de los arboles.

El Grovyle retrocedió asustado por esa escena.

_ ¿Qué es eso?_ pregunto en un tono asustado mostrand0 el hecho que estaba muy asustado mientras que su pequeño parecía impasible por la fuerza atroz de esa imagen y solo abrió su boca.

_ Una pesadilla Milo, eso es una pesadilla.

Continuara…

Otro capitulo mas acabado… ¿que pasara ahora con nuestros protagonistas? ¿Tyson entrara en razón con su nueva situación o por lo contrario seguirá con esa actitud todo el rato?

Una nota que quería dejar claro es que los pokemons cuadrúpedos como Vaporeon y muchos mas que irán apareciendo adoptan una forma bípeda el porque simple y lógica. Tendrán que usar armas Extras en mucho de los casos para tener una pequeña ayuda extra, pero como ya he dicho antes durante el Fic, ya adoptaban esa forma cuando ningún humano estaba cerca dando como este hecho como uno de los grandes misterios de los pokemons.

Bueno aclarado esto y antes de irme las Riewers del capitulo anterior…

PentypusKoop_ Aquí tienes a los tipos que contenían las pokeball y la verdad es que si fue un capitulo muy emotivo el anterior… incluso yo lloraba mientras lo estaba escribiendo… como el de Kowalski, fueron momentos muy tristes, pero espero que continúes leyendo este fic.

Arcangel91_ Entonces lo que quiero lo estoy consiguiendo, me encanta intrigar a mis lectores (en algunos casos mas parece una novela policiaca como en Sin Salida XD) pero me encanta sorprender con giros de argumentos o cosas inesperadas.

La verdad es que la oí esa canción tenia pensando ponerla en alguno de mis fic en un momento de melancolía o tristeza como el que cuando Alice obliga a Lex a llevarse sus pokeball y dejarla allí a sabiendas que iba a morir de una forma horrible.

Bueno espero que os haiga gustado el capitulo y leer vuestras Riewers con lo que os parece la historia n.n

Hasta la próxima.


	4. Capitulo 4

**CAPITULO 4**

Milo giro su cabeza para ver a su compañero azulino que acababa de decir esto, para encontrárselo con una mirada seria en su rostro aunque tenía que reconocer el pokemon de los bosques que esa afirmación tenia razón.

Esta estampa… ese pobre ser… era como si fuere parte de una pesadilla con ellos de protagonistas.

Miro ese extraño pajarito que se encontraba atravesado, soltando esos gruñidos de rabia mientras se movía en vano para intentar alcanzar a ambos.

_ Aun piensas que lo que te he dicho es imposible_ pregunto de pronto Lex en un tono frio a ese compañero que antes le había dicho eso, antes de que encontraron ese ser en el árbol mientras que en sus patas comenzaban a brillar de un tono azul pálido, como cuando comenzaba a formar "ese" ataque.

El pokemon de planta no le contesto, no sabia que decirle después de lo que tenia delante de ellos.

Sabia que esa herida era mortal, estaba seguro que esa rama había destrozado órganos importantes en cuando lo había atravesado, sabia que debía de ser una muerte instantánea pero este ser… parecía estar…

Negó rápidamente ese pokemon de las hojas por la confusión que tenia en su lógica que parecía haberse esfumado de golpe y miro después a ese lobo de la mascara que tenia que tener la respuesta… por lo menos eso esperaba.

_ ¿Que esta pasando?_ pregunto a Lex pero solo se encontró con una mirada firme y seria en sus ojos rojizos.

_ No lo se pero_ comenzó a decirle al mismo tiempo que separaba sus manos haciendo aparecer ese hueso brillante de la nada e iba avanzando lentamente hacia donde estaba ese pobre desgraciado animal_ tampoco me pienso a entretener a descubrirlo.

Vio como apretaba fuertemente esa arma y entrecerraba todavía su mirada carmesí mostrando toda esa furia ciega que todavía seguía dentro de el, y se elevo de un ágil salto hacia ese árbol.

Alzo esa arma en el proceso del salto impulsado por la rabia asesina antes de golpear con fuerza la cabeza de ese pobre pajarito que solamente soltó un gruñido de rabia antes de desplomarse completamente inmóvil, manchado ese árbol con esa espesa sangre marrón que le salía de esa herida.

Milo se lo quedo mirando sorprendido y con algo de miedo del aspecto que tenia ese pokemon aural y mas porque no había dudado ni un segundo de acabar por ese animal extraño del árbol.

El lobo azulino solamente dio un último vistazo a ese desdichado que ahora colgaba inerte antes de comenzar a andar para volver a donde estaba Tyson y Sarah.

Estaba preocupado por ellos y más tener este desafortunado encuentro.

_ Vámonos_ dijo el pokemon de lucha en cuando vio que Milo no le seguía mirando lo de reojo.

El reptil verdusco solo parpadeo un segundo antes de empezar a andar detrás de el.

_ ¿Crees que eso puede venir por nosotros?_ le pregunto a ese lobo que parecía mas serio de lo que ya era.

_ Ese no pero temo que los que todavía queden en este bosque si.

Parpadeo levemente por ese comentario que había salido de la boca ese lobuno mientras que este entrecerro sus ojos.

_ ¿Crees que hay mas?

_ Si_ le respondió en un tono seco ese pokemon del antifaz_ tras lo que vi estoy seguro que no debemos de fiarnos.

Milo solo asistió sin decir mas, solo siguiendo a ese lobuno ensangrentado en silencio y esperando de lo que había quedado en el rio estuvieran bien.

(¿Qué pasara con nosotros?) Se pregunto Milo preocupado por ese futuro que les preparaba a todos ellos.

* * *

Un pequeño animal salió de entre unos arbustos era una especie de cervatillo con el pelaje de color naranjado y con una flor blanca en la cabeza muy cerca de una de sus orejas, que se movía con cuidado en sus patas traseras y miraba a su alrededor como si estuviera buscando algo.

_ ¡DANTE! ¡DANTE! ¿DONDE ESTAS?_ llamo ese joven animal en un tono preocupado esperando que contestara pero solo recio como tal un silencio tenso.

Movió sus orejas nervioso al darse cuenta, no le gustaba este sitio lo ponía nervioso y mas cuando este pasaba, y se coloco sus pezuñas en los brazos como si buscase algún tipo de contacto.

_ VAMOS DANTE SAL YA QUE NO ES DIVERTIDO_ volvió a gritar ese joven que no debía ser más que un niño cuando algo llego a sus sensibles oídos.

Sus ojos negros se abrieron de golpe asustado antes de girarse hacia donde había provenido ese ruido, solo para encontrarse que justo a su espalda se encontraba un arbusto que se estaba moviendo.

El pequeño retrocedió angustiado con sus ojos oscuros fijos en esa pequeña vegetación.

_ ¿Da-Dante?_ pregunto ese pequeño ciervo de color naranja esperando que fuera quien estaba buscando y no uno de esos seres que habían aparecido de un momento al otro.

Sus largas orejas se sacudieron cuando oyeron un ruido que parecía provenir de esa vegetación haciendo que ese animal cambiara todo ese miedo que había dominado su pequeño cuerpo a un enfado.

Un sonido de una risa burlona que enseguida reconoció su propietario.

_ Dante me has asustado_ dijo ese animal herbívoro a quien estuviera detrás de ese arbusto.

Esas risas se hicieron más sonoras mientras una figura salida de detrás de esa vegetación.

Era un cervatillo de la misma especie que ese otro que mantenía una sonrisa alegre y despreocupada mientras que aun seguía riéndose de lo que había pasado antes.

El asustado solamente lo miro enfadado por la acción de ese otro Deerling.

_ Vamos David no seas tan serio, solo estaba jugando_ le contesto el nuevo animal al otro de su especie.

_ Pero me has asustado Dante, además papa nos ha dicho que no nos alejemos del gran árbol_ le dijo David mientas señalaba a la dirección donde se asomaba una copa de un árbol enorme que parecía que se pudiera ver en cada uno de los rincones de ese bosque a lo que ese otro cervatillo solamente le sonrió.

_ Estamos cerca además para no se va a enterar_ le dijo como si nada Dante a lo que su hermano lo observo asustado.

_ Pero es peligroso.

Dante en cambio comenzó a reírse de lo que estaba diciendo ese otro animal de los bosques y lo miro con brillo divertido en sus ojos.

_ No me digas que el Gran David tiene miedo_ le dijo con una sonrisa traviesa intentando provocar a ese joven que tenia delante que lo miro fijamente_ ahora descubro que mi hermano no es un Deerling si no un "Torchic".

David lo miro ofendido por esa ultima comparación burlona, el no era ningún gallina solo tenia sentido común algo que al parecer a su hermano parecía faltarle y le clavo su mirada oscura en el otro.

_ No pero tampoco me gusta llamar a la "muerte" por mi idiotez como lo haces tu_ le gruño David en un tono serio.

_ No nos mataran hermano, además no los alegaremos tanto del gran árbol_ le contesto de una manera divertida sin tomarse en serio las palabras que había dicho ese otro pokemon de planta intentando convencerlo que estaba seguro de lo que estaba haciendo_ no nos pasara nada.

El pokemon estacional que había aparecido en un primer momento (David) miro a su hermano de una forma seria antes de lanzar un suspiro derrotado, sabia que no podía negarse cuando su hermano le dedicaba esa mirada brillante y llena de esperanza ciega que simple parecía llevar con el pasara lo que pasara.

_ Vale, vale pero nada de alegarnos mucho del árbol_ le dijo claro David a su hermano que solo sonrió.

_ Claro_ dijo el Deerling que había aparecido último (Dante) antes de comenzar a moverse para meterse aun mas en este bosque buscando aventuras.

David en cambio suspiro una vez mas antes de comenzar a seguir a los pasos de su hermano esperando que no se encontrara con esa pesadilla que estaba por todas partes.

* * *

Los ojos negros de la zorruna azulina se fijaron en ese curioso tejón que se encontraba sentado en la hierba de ese prado mirando esas llamas que salían de esa improvisada hoguera con unos troncos y unas pocas piedras que ella había encontrado cerca del rio.

Tyson se encontraba muy serio, como si estuviera encerrado en sus propios pensamientos.

Lanzo un suspiro antes de saltar de la roca y se sentó al lado del pokemon de fuego.

_ No te preocupes, pronto llegaran_ le murmuro Sarah con un tono suave pero ese pokemon de tipo fuego solamente lanzo un rugido frustrado.

_ Eso me da igual_ comenzó a decir sin apartar la mirada de ese fuego mientras que sus ojos azul oscuro brillaba con una rabia oculta_ como si ese traidor quisiera quedarse en el bosque.

La zorrita de tipo agua cerro sus ojos un segundo al escuchar lo que acaba de decir.

_ Me importa muy poco lo que pase a esos dos_ volvió a gruñir ese Thyplosion de nuevo mientras miraba a la hembra de reojo que parecía sorprendida.

_ No lo dirás en serio.

_ Lo dijo muy en serio, Sarah_ gruño de una forma mordaz sin retroceder ni un solo ápice de lo que ya había dicho.

Sarah en cambio solo mostro una suave sonrisa mientras le clavaba sus ojos oscuros en los zafiros de el.

_ Lo dices por resentimiento_ le dijo simplemente mientras se acercaba cada vez mas al tejón de fuego_ se que piensas que Lex no se merece el puesto que ha ocupado y mas_ coloco su mano encima de su pecho_ porque seguro que en lo mas profundo de tu mente piensas que hubieras cambiado las cosas.

Tyson solamente mantuvo su mirada fija en esa hembra que lo estaba observando fijamente, como si desde allí pudiera llegar a sus pensamientos más íntimos.

Coloco sus manos en la espalda de la zorrita notando esa piel húmeda que mostraba que era un ser acuático.

_ Es que así es_ le contesto Tyson en un tono seco a lo que ella solamente mostraba una mirada tierna, entendiendo perfectamente lo que estaba torturando el alma de ese ser ardiente.

Ella notaba en su interior la sensación de impotencia al saber lo que había pasado mientras estaba en esa bola, aunque sabia que Lex había hecho todo lo imposible por ayudar y sacar a Alice de allí, así que podía imaginarse como estaba ese pokemon volcán… este que había sido el primer pokemon que había tenido para empezar su aventura.

La Vaporeon se acerco todavía mas a ese macho mirándolo a sus ojos.

_ Eso es algo que no lo sabes_ le susurro suavemente a lo que este lo miro ofendido por esa duda de ella.

_ ¿Es que acaso estas con el?

Sarah solamente negó con la cabeza al escuchar esa pregunta.

_ No, no estoy con el pero se que no miente_ le explico Sarah suavemente_ esa era sangre seca era real y se veía demasiado afectado como para ser todo una invención por su parte.

_ Entonces tú crees que en realidad los muertos se levantan y andan_ le pregunto Tyson en un tono resentido.

_ Si, lo creo_ le contento sin ningún tipo de duda en su voz, pero ese ser de fuego solo entrecerró sus ojos azul oscuro.

_ Pues yo no_ le rugió de una forma rabiosa.

_ Pues deberías hacerlo.

Ambos se giraron para encontrarse a ese pokemon greco bosque, quien había dicho esa frase y que parecía afectado por alguna cosa que acababa de ver en el interior del bosque mientras que el Lucario mostraba una actitud de tranquilidad absoluta gracias a esa actitud imposible aunque en su interior estuviera aliviado de ver que aun estaban sanos y salvos.

Sarah al verlos se levanto para acercarse a esos dos nuevos pokemons preocupada por la situación que se encontraba ese reptil verdoso mientras que el pokemon de fuego seguía sentado justo enfrente de esa hoguera con sus ojos azules fijos en ellos mirándolos atentamente, sin perderse nada de lo que pudiera pasar.

_ Chicos ¿Ha pasado algo?_ les pregunto el animal de agua a lo que Milo solamente mejo como si quisiera quitarse esa imagen de su mente.

_ Si, pero no es lo que ha pasado si no lo que nos hemos encontrado_ le contesto el Grovyle angustiado a ellos dos que lo miraron atentos_ nos hemos encontrado a un pájaro clavado en un árbol, te puedo asegurar que por la herida tenia que estar muerto, era imposible que fuera de otra manera_ comenzó a señalarse el pecho justo donde había visto que ese tronco atravesaba al pobre ser que estaba antes de el bosque_ pero este gruñía y se retorcía hacia donde estábamos nosotros.

_ ¿Puede que quisiera ayuda?_ pregunto Sarah pero ese lobo de ojos rojos solamente respondió con un suspiro.

_ No, te puedo asegurar que estaba muerto… eso era uno de esos desgraciados que me encontré en la cuidad_ le respondió con un gruñido simplemente con su mirada carmesí completamente fundida.

La Vaporeon miro al lucario asustada por como se estaba haciendo.

_ ¿Y ahora que podemos hacer?_ pregunto preocupada Sarah a lo que Lex solo sonrió de forma irónica mientras fijaba sus ojos en ese hueso brillante que aun mantenía en su mano.

_ Pues la única opción que tenemos_ le dijo únicamente con un tono seco levantando sus ojos para mirar a cada uno de ellos_ Luchar y sobrevivir sea como sea.

Continuara…

Por fin un nuevo capitulo de este intrigante y angustiado Fictio favorito, y que espero que aun siga así pero ahora que pasara con todos esos pokemons…

¿Tyson aceptara ya la verdad ahora que hasta Milo ha reconocido que es posible lo que esta pasando? ¿Cómo harán para sobrevivir (Si miramos los ataques de Thyplosion y Vaporeon no tienen unos ataques cortantes que pueda hacer lo mismo que el hueso palo)? Y con esos dos Deerling ¿David tendrá razón y nos les pasara nada o el están llamando el peligro en cada paso que están dando?

Eso lo iremos viendo a medida que vayan pasando los capítulos y que espero que vayáis siguiendo como hasta ahora.

Bueno antes de irme os dejare con las contestaciones de las Riewers del capitulo anterior… aquí van…

PentypusKoop_ jajajaja mal se lo tomo fatal y Milo acaba de aprenderlo con las malas, lo imposible puede hacerse posible y ahora tendrán que luchar para sobrevivir a lo que ellos pensaba que era imposible… . que lio…

Lo de las pokeball es fácil de explicar (y también algo lógico XD) son 4 pokeballs si pero una era la de Lex por lo que en ese momento estaba vacia ya que Lex estaba afuera… asi que por mucho que Alice le diera 4 pokeballs tenias que contar que ya habia un pokemon fuera de esta.

Arcangel91_ Problemas… ¿tu crees? Para mi que entre esos dos van a acabar muy mal y eso que al pokemon de fuego parece que tiene una relación con Sarah… además no andas muy equivocado… Tyson fue el primer pokemon de Alice cuando empezó su viaje en Jotho (recordamos que en el primer capitulo ella lo dice… es de Jotho)

Shadechu Nightray_ *w* Bienvenida a este Fic y espero que sigas leyéndolo como hasta ahora y dejando tus Riewers.

La verdad es que esa historia nació en un momento de aburrimiento en uno de los torneos de pokemons que fui en Barcelona (de eso hace bastante ya que hace algún tiempo que no puedo ir a ninguno u_u) y después de mucho pensarlo aquí lo tienes.

Me alegro mucho que te guste pero reconozco que aun tengo que mejorar bastante en la escritura pero como se dice la practica hace al maestro.

El momento del mordisco y después la parte de que Lex tiene que abandonar a Alice me costo escribirlo muchísimo, no podía ponerme sin comenzar a llorar desesperadamente… era tan triste T_T y lo de Tyson lo esperan todos, que acepte ya lo que este pasando y que deje de ser tan sumamente idiota con el pobre de Lex que ya tiene bastante con lo que vivido en la cuidad y lo que le espera en el resto de la historia…

Por ultimo lo de las armas es para los pokemons que no puedan conseguir una arma por el mismo como en el caso de Vaporeon que no puede aprender un ataque físico sin que sea una victima fácil al igual que Thyplosion que le pasa lo mismo porque imagínatelos haciendo un cola férrea y terminado herido porque al acercarse demasiado ha terminado siendo una victima fácil para la cantidad de zombis que se van a tener que ver… pero como dice la serie… Los pokemons son criaturas que no se saben mucho de ellos pero si los que son considerados cuadrúpedos pueden ponerse en pie porque no pueden empuñar armas si es estrictamente necesario.

Bueno esto es todo… espero que os haiga gustado y que me digáis lo que os ha parecido este capitulo.

Os espero en el siguiente capitulo de Lo Que Nos Queda.


	5. Capitulo 5

**CAPITULO 5**

Milo observo esas ramas que estaban colocadas a su lado gracias a que Sarah y Lex habían recogido para que pudiera afilarlas para convertirlas de un arma que les pudiera ayudar.

Cogía unas de las que estaban en ese montón, una ancha que pudiera soportar lo que tenia que hacerle gracias a su ojo critico.

Lo sujeto fuertemente entre sus patas traseras para que no se moviera y comenzó a hacer brillar las hojas situadas en su lado derecho de un color verde mientras que estas se alargaban y se unían formando un filo cortante como si fuera algún tipo de cuchillo y comenzó a hacer el trabajo que le habían pedido.

Lanzo una mirada divertida a ese tronco que tenia en sus manos y quito el primer trozo de madera.

_ Yo no le veo nada por lo que alegrarse, Milo_ le gruño de pronto ese Thyplosion haciendo que el pokemon del bosque lo mirara.

_ Ni tampoco para estar como tu_ le contento antes de continuar con su trabajo que tenia entre manos.

Ese animal de tipo fuego solamente fundió sus ojos azules que brillaba intensamente gracias a las llamas de esa hoguera que no se había separado en ningún momento.

_ Es que te has olvidado ya de Alice_ le regaño Tyson a lo que el Grovyle solo mostro una mirada triste.

_ No_ comenzó a decir sin aparto sus ojos ambarinos de esa madera que estaba dando otra forma_ pero tampoco me voy a obsesionar con algo que no vamos a poder cambiarlo_ miro a Tyson un momento dejando esa madera a su lado_ yo prefiero mirar al futuro y dejar el pasado atrás y tu deberías hacer lo mismo.

Tyson solo miro furioso a ese reptil verde por lo que había dicho, le había dicho que olvidarse de su entrenadora así sin mas… pudiera que el pokemon de planta pudiera hacerlo pero el no… le era completamente imposible.

No podía dejar como si no hubiera pasado todo ese tiempo junto a la humana, las medallas que habían ganados desde que lo recogió como su pokemon cuando empezó su viaje, las experiencia que habían vivido en Kanto, Hoen y Shinow, la gente que habían conocido ¿Cómo podía olvidar todo lo que había pasado?

_ Yo no soy como tu_ dijo el tejón en un tono seco a ese pokemon del bosque.

_ Lo se pero acaso ¿crees que ayuda quedarte ahí sentado auto compadeciéndote?_ le pregunto sin molestarse en apartar la mirada de esa rama mientras que ese Tejón lo miro ofendido.

_ ¿Insinúas algo con eso Milo?

_ No lo insinuó, lo afirmo… ahora mismo solo eres un estorbo Tyson o acaso no te has dado cuenta que hasta Sarah es mas útil que tu_ le contesto el Grovyle con una media sonrisa y mirada muy seria en sus ojos ambarinos_ se que no es fácil para ti, no es fácil para ninguno de nosotros pero no creo que Alice quisiera que nos dejáramos matar, ella quería que viviéramos y ninguno de nosotros tres dejaríamos que el sacrificio de nuestra entrenadora callera un saco roto.

_ ¿Eso porque lo ha dicho "el"?_ le gruño sin ocultar el resentimiento al referirse al lobo azulino.

El pokemon greco bosque solamente suspiro antes de clavar sus ojos ambarinos en el pokemon de fuego.

_ No es porque lo haiga dicho Lex_ le contesto seriamente sin apartar su mirada de ese ser ardiente_ yo he viso a uno de esos seres que se había referido y no quiero terminar como esa desgraciada criatura_ frunció el ceño al pokemon de tipo contrario_ y no creo que a ti te guste acabar también de esa forma.

El ser ardiente solamente aparto la mirada de pokemon planta, mientras que en su interior notaba que tenia toda la razón en sus palabras aunque le dolía de sobremanera reconocerlo.

_ Además tu tienes algo mas para luchar_ comenzó a decirle Milo en un tono serio y frustrado por la idiotez del pokemon inicial de Jotho que solo movió su mirada azulina hacia el_ Sarah esta contigo.

Tyson no le contesto, solo lo miro unos segundos mas antes de volver a poner su vista en esa fogata pensando que lo que había dicho, lo mismo que ella le había dicho antes de irse con ese Lucario.

_ Creo que es el momento de actuar Milo_ murmuro en un tono seco ese testarudo pokemon antes de que sus llamas de los hombros comenzaran a arder y miro a al de planta _ y le demostrare a Lex que se ha equivocado.

El Grovyle en cambio solo lo miro antes de suspirar un poco frustrado.

Ese pokemon ardiente era demasiado orgulloso, demasiado cabezota, capaz de empezar una guerra sin sentido contra el controlador de aura.

(El que se equivoca eres tu) pensó simplemente antes de volver a hacer esas lanzas y mas porque estaba seguro de lo iban a necesitar pronto.

* * *

Unas manos azulinas agarraron un fruto rojo que colgaba de un gran árbol dispuestos a arrancarlos de ese tronco que lo mantenía sujeto.

Al lado de ese árbol estaba un lobo azul marino con el antifaz y con ese hueso palo preparado por si pasaba algo que lo pudiera necesitar, mientras que sus ojos estaban fijos en esa hembra azul que estaba recolectado alimentos para el grupo.

_ ¿No crees que con estas hablan bastantes?_ pregunto el Lucario mientras que Sarah conseguía arrancar ese ultimo fruto del árbol.

Sarah en cambio miro esa cesta improvisada con unas hojas y ramas que Milo había hecho antes de que se fueran y ponerse con las "armas" y que teníamos manzanas y bayas diversas, antes de sonreír.

_ Si pero quería encontrar unas bayas Safre para Tyson_ comento la hembra acuática con su sonrisa a lo que el de tipo lucha lanzo un suspiro frustrado.

Le molestaba ver como ella lo cuidaba aunque el se hubiera puesto de tal manera que ahora mismo era mas un lastre que una ayuda.

Sarah en cambio lo miro con sus ojos negros a ese ser azulino marino que había hecho ese resoplido.

_ Dale tiempo a Lex a asimilarlo todo_ le comento ella cambiando de tema y sabiendo perfectamente lo que preocupaba a ese macho.

_ Tiempo precisamente no es lo que tenemos, Sarah_ le contesto Lex cerrando sus ojos carmesís mientras apretaba el hueso palo que usaba como arma_ no sabemos lo que pasa o como se solucionara, si que hay solución, así que cada minutos que perdemos es un minuto en nuestra contra.

_ ¿Lo dices mas que nada por lo que sucedió en la cuidad?_ le pregunto aunque se imaginaba que la respuesta era afirmativa y que todas esas prisas que acompañaban al pokemon aura era los recuerdos de ese momento.

Lex en cambio miro a la zorra con cola de sirena odiando la buena intuición que tenia, nada se le escapaba en un combate y fuera de ellos nada se le podía ocultar.

_ En parte si_ comenzó a decirle ese lobo antes de apartar su mirada de ella_ fue frustrante ver como todo se desmoronaba a mi alrededor y no poder hacer nada para evitarlo_ cerro sus ojos y lanzo un suspiro profundo_ no pude proteger a Alice_ miro de reojo a la fémina que estaba a su lado_ y no quiero que esto mismo os pase a vosotros aunque Tyson me frustre.

La Vaporeon solamente podía mirar tiernamente con sus ojos negros a ese ser de Shinoh que acaba de decir esas cosas.

_ Eso es muy noble, Lex pero no tienes que llevar esta carga tu solo_ le comento Sarah mientras agarraba esa cesta y la apretaba contra su pecho_ tienes a Milo y a mi que aremos todo lo posible.

Lex lanzo un profundo suspiro al escuchar esto de ella y más porque sabia que tanto el Grovyle como la Vaporeon entendían lo que estaba pasando… solo esperaba que Tyson también lo hiciera antes de ser demasiado tarde.

Sarah solamente continuaba observando a esa criatura canina antes de comenzar a andar para volver a donde estaban los demás.

_ Es mejor que volvamos_ le susurro Sarah llamándole la atención y mostrándole una sonrisa radiante tan propia de ella_ ya debe de estar preocupados.

El Lucario solamente miro a la fémina del grupo antes de que una leve sonrisa cruzara su hocico y se pusiera al lado de ella para hacer el camino.

_ Sarah_ le llamo Lex de una forma suave a lo que ella solamente movió sus ojos oscuros hacia el_ gracias por apoyarme antes con Tyson.

La azulina clara solamente parpadeo un segundo desconcentrada por lo que le estaba agradeciendo su compañero.

No recordaba el momento que podía ser que quisiera agradecerle, ella no había hecho nada para eso… solamente hacia dicho lo que pensaba cuando…

_ Solo hice lo que creía que era lo correcto_ le comento ella de una manera suave con una sonrisa al darse cuenta de lo que había ocurrido.

Lex miro a esa hembra acuática sin decir nada solo para encontrarse con su mirada oscura.

Sarah en cambio solamente tomo aire para continuar con lo que estaba diciendo.

_ Sabes lo que siento por Tyson_ comenzó a decir de nuevo esa zorrita de cola de sirena de una manera suave aunque su mirada seria decía lo contrario_ pero no dejare por mucho que lo ame que se comporte como un idiota como lo hizo en ese momento.

El lobuno solo soltó una carcajada profunda por eso ultimo, ese Thyplosion seguía comportándose como un autentico idiota.

_ Suerte_ le dijo entre dientes ese ser azulino marino mientras entrecerraba sus ojos rojizos_ es demasiado cabezota como para darse cuenta que esta equivocado.

_ Tenemos tiempo…

_ Pero Sarah no_ le corto Lex a lo que solo recibió una mirada recriminatoria por parte de la de agua que hizo que se callara.

_ Se como esta la situación, te he oído a ti, he oído lo que dijo Milo de ese pájaro que visteis pero como tu has dicho no podemos dar un paso en falso_ le gruño ella muy seria_ no dijo que nos quedemos sin hacer nada, solo que lo que hagamos sea con cabeza para garantizar la supervivencia.

La Vaporeon solamente se quedo observando alguna reacción del pokemon aura, unos eternos segundos hasta que vio como cerraba sus ojos y lanzaba un suspiro.

_ Te lo has tomado todo mejor que yo_ le dijo el lobuno a lo que ella solamente sonrió.

_ Puede que sea así o que simplemente mantenga la cabeza fría en esta situación porque si fuera por vosotros hubierais empezado a pelearos entre vosotros.

Lex parpadeo un segundo antes de empezar a reírse por primera vez desde que había pasado todo esto y reconociendo que tenía razón… se hubieran matado entre ellos.

* * *

David se giro levemente preocupado para ver como ese enorme árbol, ese punto donde orientarse a donde estaban los demás quedaba cada vez más lejos.

_ Dante, deberíamos volver_ dijo ese cervatillo estacional a su hermano que comenzó a reírse.

_ Oh vamos, ahora que esta interesante quieres volver_ le dijo divertido el otro joven sin mirarlo_ además David no estamos tan lejos.

Ese animalito naranja miro al de su misma especie, abriendo sus ojos por lo que había dicho.

_ ¿Cómo que no estamos lejos?_ le pregunto a su hermano enfadado y asustado por partes iguales, esperando que ese se diera cuenta de la situación.

Dante en cambio solo miro a su asustado hermano antes de mirar al horizonte, donde estaba ese gran árbol que sobresalía de los demás y movió una orejita.

Se habían alegado como decía el asustado pero para Dante no era ningún peligro.

Ese cervatillo solamente sacudió sus orejas antes de formar otra sonrisa orgullosa en su hocico, como si todo esto fuera parte de su plan.

_ Solo estamos un poco lejos, nada que nos debamos preocupar_ le contesto Dante sin mostrar ninguna preocupación a su hermano que solamente abrió sus ojos asombrado y aun mas asustado que antes.

Era como si ese Deerling no fuera consiente de lo que realmente estaba pasando a su alrededor y todo fuera parte de un macabro juego.

_ ¿Un juego?_ dijo el Deerling sin ocultar el echo que tenia miedo_ ¿Acaso no ves donde esta el árbol?

_ A unos 5 minutos si corremos_ le contesto de tal manera que parecía que estaba comentando que si iba a llover o no a lo que el otro solo lo miraba frustrado.

David clavaba su mirada a su hermano y señalo ese árbol que estaba en el fondo.

_ ¿Si nos damos prisa? Estamos mucho mas legos que 5 minutos y lo sabes_ le insinuó en un tono serio aun cuando su voz infantil se lo impedía a lo que el otro solo se encogio de hombros.

_ ¿Y que?

_ Como que y que… hemos desobedecido a papa y si pasa algo no nos podrán ayudar.

Dante solamente lo miro sin prestar excesiva atención a esa advertencia.

_ No exageres hermano ¿Qué nos puede pasar?_ pregunto Dante inocentemente y con esa sonrisa confiada de sus propias capacidades.

El otro joven de doble tipo solo abrió su boca dispuesto a intentar hacer que entrara en razón cuando sus sensibles orejitas captaron algo.

Ambos se giraron al foco de ese sonido que acababan de escuchar cuando vieron que ese arbusto que estaba justo enfrente se comenzaba a sacudir como si algo quisiera salir de su interior haciendo que el miedo comenzara a aparecer y comenzara a extenderse por cada latido de su corazón.

Continuara…

Bieeen un nuevo capitulo después de cerca de tres semanas sin poner ninguna novedad y cada vez se esta poniendo cada vez mas siniestro y emocionante.

¿Qué pasara con Tyson y Lex? ¿Conseguirán llevarse bien en esta difícil situación? Y ¿Qué se habrá encontrado los hermanos Deerling?

Para saberlo tendréis que leerlo en los siguientes capitulo os lo vais a perder.

Bueno como siempre y porque me gusta… Las contestaciones del capitulo anterior.

PentypusKoop_ Si antes creías que no iban a ir bien los hermanos ahora estarás segura que no lo pasaran nada bien ¿Qué se han encontrado?

Arcangel91_ Si les ponemos un poco de salsa ya son la carnaza perfecta por culpa de Dante, pero que pasara con esos jóvenes.

Cuenta se da pero creo que optara por la opción más peligrosa de todas.

Shadecku Nightray_ Un momento muy tengo cuando David buscaba a su hermano pero que no encuentren un caminante eso lo sabremos en el próximo capitulo.

Bueno Milo o lo aceptaba o necesitaba unas gafas después de verlos y decir que no podía ser… (Milo no es tonto), i Sarah no le las mentes pero casi, su intuición es mejor que leer las mentes… para desgracia de sus compañeros masculinos.

Esto es todo y necesito pediros un favor… necesito OC para este Ficto (recordar que lo mas seguro morirán) , si os hace ilusión que participen solo tienes que poner los datos en una Riewers n.n

Hasta el próximo capitulo y espero vuestras Riweres.


	6. Capitulo 6

Capitulo 6

Dos figuras se movían rápidamente por ese frondoso bosque como si huyeran hacia algún lugar seguro, un lugar que parecía inacarcanzambre para ellos.

Se podían escuchar sus jaleos entrecortados en ese silencio antinatural que reinaba entre esos arboles, provocados por el miedo que estaban sintiendo en esos momentos.

Una de esas dos figuras, uno de esos Deerling se giro levemente su cabeza hacia detrás de sus pasos como si quisiera asegurarse de que allí ya no estaba nada pero sus ojos oscuros pudieron captar unas orejas amarronadas que aparecían entre los arbustos.

_ ¿Aun... nos... sigue?_ pregunto el otro entre cortamente por el esfuerzo y el pánico que portaba en su cuerpo esperando que sea lo que sea lo hubieran perdido de vista.

Dante no le contesto, no hizo falta hacerlo, la pesadilla se encargo de hacerles saber que aun estaba allí con un aullido de ultratumba.

David lanzo un gemido de terror puro pero continuaba corriendo junto a su instinto de supervivencia hacia el único lugar seguro que en su corta vida conocía.

Dante en cambio solo miro a su hermano de reojo igual de asustado que el otro se encontraba y después volvió a mirar ese árbol gigante que aun estaba demasiado lejos en el horizonte y sus fuerzas cada vez parecían más escasas.

_ Vamos David un poco mas_ le animo a su hermano para que no desfalleciera y continuara corriendo, no quiera que por sus ganas de aventura se llevara la vida de el.

Solo oyó otro gemido como respuesta pero continuaba corriendo había donde con suerte estaba la solución pero la suerte se negó a estar todo el rato con esos jóvenes de tipo dual.

Del terreno lleno de piedras, raíces y hojas secas por el otoño, esos testigos silenciosos de lo que estaba pasando, una de ellas se enredo en las patas de uno de los Deerling que se tropezó haciendo que se callera de fauces contra el suelo y quedando a la merced de esa odiosa criatura.

La criatura naranja que todavía estaba en pie se paro en seco al darse cuenta de lo que había pasado y girarse completamente asustado.

_ DAVID_ grito antes de acercarse a su hermano para ayudarle a levantarse.

Este se comenzó a desatar esa raíz que tenía en su poder su pierna para poder continuar con su carrera cuando algo salió de golpe de un matorral.

Era un perro de color marrón anaranjado con un pelaje tupido en la espalda de un color gris oscuro con el hocico y la barriga de un color amarillo crema y que tenia todo el cuello y el pecho desgarrado de tal manera que se podía ver los órganos muertos en su interior.

Un gemido ahogado salió de la gova de esos asustados cervatillos mientras que retrocedían como podían ante esa presencia de ese maltratado animal que gruñía como si estuviera excitado de lo que tenia delante de el y los pequeños cerraron los ojos para no ver como no va terminar esto para ellos.

¡!AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

_(O) _

Los tres pokemon miraron a ese miembro de tipo acero que acababa de hablar y que acaricia la manzana que tenía en sus manos para limpiar un poco de la tierra de la superficie.

El lucario solamente clavo sus ojos rojizos en sus compañeros en una manera muy seria.

_ Creo que es lo mejor_ dijo rompiendo ese tenso silencio a lo que el tejón de fuego solamente lanzo un gruñido.

_ Yo creo que es una atentica locura_ gruño el inicial evolutivo que Jotho al lobo azulino en un tono muy serio mientras cogía una baya angara completamente tostada_ no es seguro lo que quieres que hacer.

_ Y que opción propones tu_ le pregunto el de antifaz algo fastidiado porque la actitud que había tomado ese animal desde que habían llegado de recoger los alimentos_ quedarnos aquí sin hacer nada.

El pokemon ardiente solamente clavo la mirada furiosa sin ocultar la ira que sentía hacia el.

Miro en cambio solamente suspiro antes de coger una manzana que todavía se encontraba en el cesto.

_ No es momento de discutir si no de encontrar una manera de vivir a esta situación y la idea de Lex me parece la mas lógica_ dio su opinión el pokemon de planta de una manera muy seria mientras partía un trozo de esta fruta a lo que el ardiente se giro.

_ ¿Crees que es lógico ir a lo loco y sin quede estar pasando a nuestro alrededor?_ pregunto irritado a lo que Milo acaba de decir.

_ Yo no he dicho ir a lo loco Tyson_ le gruño Lex corrigiéndole este hecho que no había salido de su boca_ yo he dicho que teníamos que ir a algún sitio que nos puedan ayuda, algún laboratorio Pokemon… aquí en Teselia como en los demás regiones debe de haber uno.

_ Pero puede de estar muy lejos_ le rebatió encarándose con el nativo de Shinoh_ y no sabemos como esta el resto de este sitio… salir de este bosque puede ser una autentica locura.

_ Y quedarnos aquí también lo es.

Se quedaron mirándose fijamente como si quisieron matarse con la mirada a lo que Sarah lo miro fastidiaba.

Pensaba que cuando habían llegado de buscar los alimentos y verlo mas activo que por fin había superado lo que había superado lo que tubo que pasar en la cuidad pero se había equivocado.

Ese pokemon azul oscuro y crema seguía echandole la culpa de lo que ha pasado a Lex y poniéndose en una postura que discordia hacia el pokemon aura.

_ Basta los dos_ le dijo la Vaporeon llamando la atención_ esa es ningún motivo como para pelearnos y mas cuando estamos en la misma situación.

_ Aunque algunos mas que otros_ mascullo Tyson mirándole de una forma envenenada a Lex.

_ No empieces de nuevo, Tyson_ le reprocho Sarah a su pareja esperando que dejara de intentar provocar una pelea_ u escucha… aremos lo que ha dicho Lex.

El Thyplosion solamente se giro hacia la única hembra de ese grupo sorprendido y con el orgullo herido al escuchar lo que había salido de su boca.

_ Pero Sarah…

_ Es lo mas lógico y sensa-_ comenzó a decir a la acuática cuando…

_ ¡!DAVID!_

Los 4 se giraron rápidamente hacia el interior del bosque donde había sonado ese grito tan cercano a ellos.

Lex y Thyson se levantaron sin decir ninguna palabra y sin comenzaron a correr hacia ese lugar, sin perder ningún segundo… no sabían que podía pasar o lo que se encontrarían pero esperaban llegar a tiempo.

Sarah los miro adrentarse y perderse entre follaje antes de suspirar mientras que el pokemon de planta se colocaba a su lado.

_ Son iguales_ murmuro la hembra antes de mirar de reojo al lagarto_ si no se odiaran juntos formarían un gran equipo.

_ Si_ afirmo el lagarto de planta con una sonrisa suave y miro esos arbustos e arboles que se mercian por el movimiento que habían producido los que ya se habían ido allí por esa dirección_ pero deberíamos irnos detrás de ellos antes de que terminen matándose entre ellos por una tontería.

El Vaporeon solamente sonrió antes de entrecerrar los ojos y mas porque el greco bosque tenia razón.

Tenían que encontrarlos de nuevo antes de que los ánimos entre ellos vuelvan a encenderse y nadie estuviera para detener el combate.

-(O) -

Atravesaron rápidamente ese bosque hasta que unas figuras aparecieron en su punto de visión, dos de ellas a un lado juntas y al parecer demasiado aterrorizado como para moverse mientras que la otra estaba delante de ellos emitiendo sonidos que estremecieron los oídos de ambos.

El Lucario sacudió mas fuerte sus orejas mientras que su mirada carmesí se entrecerraba mientras que esa sensación de miedo, rabia y frustración crecía en su interior a reconocer de lo que provenía esos gruñidos.

_ Mierda.

Tyson en cambio solamente lo miro de reojo al oír mascullar al lobuno antes de formar una sonrisa irónica en su hocico.

_ ¿Qué pasa Sylex? ¿Tienes miedo?_ le pregunto irónicamente el pokemon de tipo fuego al escuchar el gruñido de ese ser azulino antes de lanzar una carcajada mientras los ojos_ porque yo no.

El lobuno solamente vio como ese inicial recuperaba su estilo cuadrúpeda para correr mas rápido sin preocuparse por esos gemidos y bufidos que resonaban a medida que se iban acercando que claramente esa de uno de esos seres sangrientos que el ya había visto y se había visto obligado a enfrentarse.

_ Tyson, Ten cuidado.

El Tejón no le presto atención antes de aparecer justo delante de esos dos cervatillos con sus llamas encendidas demostrando que estaba listo para luchar pero solo pudo quedarse helado cuando sus ojos vieron a ese perro.

_ Pero que… es eso.

Lex se paro en seco mientras veía a ese extraño canino que claramente estaba en el mismo estado que esas criaturas que le había perseguido y que ahora se habían adueñado de la cuidad.

Observo como lanzo un gruñido yugular que hizo que esos Deerling lanzaran un grito de terror mientras se abrazaban y temblaban mientras que Tyson lo estaba solamente observando con una mescla de sorpresa y repugnancia y unió sus patas delanteras que empezaron a brillar de un color azulino preparado para saltar contra la maltratada criatura dispuesto a acabar con esa cruel tortura no muerta.

(No) pensó el Lucario mientras que separaba sus manos y alzo brillante se comenzó a formar entre sus patas mientras que en su mente golpeaba con fuerza los recuerdos de lo que había pasado en ese aparcamiento (No dejare que vuelva a pasar… me niego).

Se preparo para lanzarse de una vez cuando una figura marrón claro apareció por encima de sus cabezas demasiado rápido como para diferenciar la especie que era hacia la dirección que el pokemon lucha iba a tomar.

Se quedo quieto preparado para atacar si tenia que hacerlo pero en ese momento vio como la cola (una cola larga que tenia ese misterioso ser) comenzó a brillar de un color verdoso y después a crecer y formar una especie de filo cosa que hizo que el lobo se sorprendiera.

Conocía ese movimiento, se lo había visto hacer a Milo unas cuantas veces como para no saber que era…

_ Es posible que sea_ murmuro Lex a lo que vio como ese ser que estaba en el aire solamente mostro una sonrisa divertida, como si encontrara diversión en esto, antes de girar sobre si mismo.

_ HOJA AGUDA.

Tras el grito esa zona brillante de su parte posterior alcanzo un tamaño el doble de grande que lo que era su tamaño inicial y con un filo tan afilado como el de una espada que se lanzaba en picado contra ese ser.

El ataque de planta golpeo con fuerza el único punto que podía acabar con la existencia de ese caminante haciendo que ese líquido fangoso que tenían por sangre salpicara por todos los lados.

Tyson retrocedió al verlo mientras que ambos seres cayeron en la hierba con un ruido seco sin moverse de las posiciones que habían caído mientras que unos ruidos comenzaron a sonar detrás de ellos.

El lucario se giro levemente su cabeza para ver como los dos últimos miembros de su grupo llegan a este sitio ligeramente asustados por la escena que acaba de ver por sus propios ojos.

_ ¿Estáis todos bien?_ pregunto la Vaporeon en un tono de máxima preocupación a lo que Lex solamente asistió con la cabeza sin decir ninguna palabra.

Milo solamente miro a Lex antes de fijar sus ojos amarillentos en esa criatura que estaba en el suelo, aun sin acostumbrarse a esos seres no muertos como ese pobre pájaro que vieron en ese árbol, antes de prestar atención al que estaba a su lado.

Era un poco mas alto que Sarah, de un aspecto zorruno y de un pelaje marrón claro menos el final de la cola que era de un tono oscuro, de estas salían una pequeñas hojas verdes al igual que en el pecho y en la frente y en las orejas y la cola de ese animal también eran verdosas y parecían que querían emular la textura de una hoja… tenia que reconocer que este animal era muy parecido a la Vaporeon.

_ ¿Quién es?_ pregunto el Grovyle confundido a lo que Lex movió sus orejas azulinas en un gesto de confusión y nervios.

_ No lo se.

Continuara…

Bienvenidos a un nuevo episodio de este ficto que espero que os siga gustando como hasta ahora…

Los hermanos se han salvado por poco de su encuentro con uno de estos seres pero… ahora tienen otra cosa entre manos ¿Quién es este nuevo pokemon que ha aparecido? ¿Sera amigo o enemigo? Eso lo sabremos en el próximo episodio.

Bueno antes de irme… las contestaciones de vuestras Riewers.

PentypusKoop_ ¿Donde será? No tengo ni idea XD

La verdad es que la verdad es que aun se pondrá mucho peor para todos ellos y en especial por el cabezota del Thyplosion (porque cabezota lo es un rato XD) pero espero que sigas viéndolo.

Shadechu Nightray_ Oye que creo que no he tardado tanto en poner un nuevo capitulo

Como te dije en MP intento mantener un poco de equilibrio entre acción por su supervivencia ante esos muertos vivientes y los momentos (pocos tengo que reconocer) de paz i tranquilidad en su aventura para decidir lo que tienen que hacer, pero ya puedes ver es que siempre tienen que estar atentos… pero que pasara ahora con ellos.

Y no han hecho daño a los pequeños pero poco les han faltado…. Creo que Dante debe de tener más cuidado con lo que hace si no acabaran muy mal.

Gracias por el aviso… no me había fijado que había repetido la frase pero ya esta arreglado.

Bueno esto es todo… os espero con mas Lo que nos espera y recordar espero vuestras Riewers con lo que os parece, criticas o lo que queráis nwn y también vuestros Oc para este Fictio… si no en Riewer en MP todos son bienvenidos pero os recuerdo que andarán mucho y pueden que terminen muriendo cruelmente.

Bueno hasta luego.


	7. Capitulo 7

**CAPITULO 7**

Todos guardaron un silencio que con cada segundo se formaba cada vez mas tenso mientras esperaban que alguno hiciera alguna cosa.

Los cuatros pokemons solamente miraban a ese zorro que seguía observando a ese cadáver como si quisiera asegurarse que no se movería mas mientras que David seguía abrazándose contra su hermano, temblando por lo que acaba de pasar, Dante por otra banda solamente alzaba su cabeza intrigado por saber a quien pertenecía esa sombra que acaba de salvarles la vida.

El cervatillo solamente abrió aun mas sus ojos negruzcos todo lo que pudieron sorprendido, sacudiendo con emoción sus orejas como si lo conociera y abriendo justo después su boca…

_ ANDREW.

Los oídos se zarandearon al escuchar el sonido que le acaba de llamar girando su cabeza lo mas rápido que su cuerpo le permitía hacia ese grupo dispar de animales, pero lo que realmente le interesaba era esa pareja anaranjada que se encontraba en el suelo buscándose apoyo en el uno en el otro.

_ Dante, David ¿Se puede saber que demonios hacéis aquí?_ le pregunto en un gruñido molesto por hecho de que esos dos estuvieran allí mientras avanzaba a paso ligero hacia ellos.

Ambos Deerling bajaron las orejas en un gesto mostrando su vergüenza por la pregunta que había formulado el mayor.

_ Solo queríamos ir a jugar y…_ comenzó a decir Dante levantando un poco su mirada.

_ No nos dimos cuenta que nos habíamos alegado_ termino de explicar ese otro ciervo anaranjado en el mismo tono que había hablado su hermano.

Andrew en cambio solamente negó con su cabeza si quitar esa mueca enfadada de su rostro por lo que Dante y David acaban de hacer.

_ No debíais de ser tan descuidados_ les volvió a regañar utilizando el mismo tono que había estado usando hasta ahora_ sabéis que el bosque ya es peligroso para vosotros sin necesidad que aparezcan esas cosas_ hizo énfasis en esa ultima palabra señalando el cuerpo de ese Heider que acababa de re abatir.

_ Lo sabemos Andrew y lo sentimos mucho_ murmuraron a la vez a lo que ese adulto que les estaba regañando.

_ Ahora lo único que importa es que están bien_ le comento de pronto Sarah de una manera muy tranquila que parecía que le sabia de una forma totalmente inconsciente acercándose a las crías y a esa evolución alternativa de Eevee.

Ese Leafeon levanto la mirada hacia esos pokemon prestándoles más atención a lo que lo había hecho antes.

Era un grupo extraño y mas que se dieran la oportunidad de verlos juntos de forma natural, reconocía que no era raro ver a un Lucario o un Vaporeon (el mismo había nacido en este bosque siendo una de las evoluciones de Eevee) pero si lo era los otros que estaban junto a ellos… un Thyplosion y un Grovyle que si no les fallaba la memoria eran de Jotho y Hoen respectivamente.

Lex se acerco a ese zorro de los bosques como lo había hecho antes su compañera con ese hueso brillante en su mano que formo cuando quiso ayudar a las crías.

_ ¿Querías ayudarles?.

El del antifaz sonrió entrecerrando sus ojos rojizos y levantaba su mano que aun tenia ese haz de luz azul que desapareció.

_ Si, es lo que tenia que hacer, no iba a permitir que los devoraran_ le respondió con una fina nota de ironía mientras estiraba la misma mano que hasta hace unos minutos tenia ese ataque_ Me llamo Sylex pero me puedes llamar Lex.

_ Mucho gusto_ le dijo simplemente el Leafeon estrenándole la mano_ el mío creo que ya lo sabéis pero para que quede claro me llamo Andrew_ miro al resto de esos animales que aun estaba en silencio_ ¿Y el resto?

_ No creo que nuestros nombres sean de mucha importancia_ gruño el de fuego en un tono de total enfado por ese ultimo comentario… el no era el otro de nadie y menos de ese lucario.

Andrew parpadeo confundido por la actitud de ese tipo y mas porque según el no tenia ningún motivo como para que pusiera así.

_ Tranquilo tio que solo quiero saber quienes sois_ dijo rápidamente ese zorruno verdoso intentando calmar los ánimos del tejón que parecía apunto de estallar.

_ Por favor Tyson tranquilízate_ le rogo Sarah esperando que hiciera lo que acababa de pedirle y no atacara al pokemon verdor que no sabia nada de ellos.

El aludido miro hembra antes de lanzar un suspiro frustrado y enfadado, primero se ponía al lado de Lex con lo que según tenían que hacer y ahora se comportaba como si el tuviera la culpa.

_ Disculparlo Andrew, hemos tenia un día muy duro_ le dijo con una voz sumamente suave esperando que ese otro eon no se tomara a mal la respuestas de su pareja_ yo me llamo Sarah y él_ Señala al inicial de Jotho que la estaba mirando con odio_ es Tyson.

_ Me lo imagino perfectamente, Sarah_ le respondió dándole a entrever que no estaba molesto, antes de mirar al único que aun no sabia como se llamaba_ ¿Y tu eres?

_ Milo_ murmuro el lagarto de planta antes de fijarse en esos dos cervatillos que estaban en su espalda_ me parece que vosotros ya os conocéis.

El zorro marrón en cambio miro a esos dos jóvenes que habían estado apunto de morir por su propia inconsciencia.

_ Si los conozco, llama David y Dante y son los hijos de Danis, un viejo amigo_ comento simplemente mirando de reojo a esos 4 pokemons_ y poniéndonos sinceros todos ¿Vosotros no veis de Teselia?

_ Vaya si parece listo y todo_ ironizo Tyson por la pregunta que había formulado mientras le clavaba sus ojos azul oscuro de una forma mordaz_ nosotros venimos esta mañana desde un barco desde Jotho.

_ ¿De Jotho?_ murmuro sorprendido ese Leafeon a lo que Milo sonreía de pura diversión.

_ Si aunque cada uno en realidad provenimos de una región distinta_ comento el lagarto de una manera orgullosa antes de bajar un poco su mirada amarillenta_ esta región iba a ser nuestra quinta aventura con nuestra entrenadora.

_ ¿Qué? ¿Sois pokemons de entrenador?

Los pokemons de Alice solo miraron a esos dos cervatillos que habían tenido esa reacción y que se encontraban completamente emocionados.

Ambas crías habían visto algún combate entre entrenadores cosa que les había fascinado aunque ninguno de los dos quería, ni se atrevían, en convertirse en un "pokemon de entrenador".

_ Entonces debéis de ser muy fuertes_ dijo Dante emocionado a esos 4 animales extranjeros.

_ Un poco pero todavía hay muchos mas fuertes que nosotros_ les contesto Lex de una manera suave y recibiendo una mirada furiosa de Tyson que ignoro ya que estaba mirando a David, quien estaba moviendo la cabeza como si buscara alguna cosa por el camino que ellos habían venido_ ¿Buscas algo?

La cría anaranjada parpadeo un segundo antes de mirar al pokemon aura sin quitar esa mirada extrañada de su inocente cara.

_ Si, buscaba a vuestro entrenador pero no lo veo_ le dijo con toda la inocencia de ese joven animal podía ofrecer en vez de su ignorancia_ ¿Dónde esta?

Esa inocentemente pregunta cayo como una losa a cada uno de ellos, en especial para el Lucario que había vivido la respuesta en primera persona… sabiendo donde estaba ahora y en lo que se había convertido por no habido sido capaz de protegerla.

El Leafeon se quedo un segundo en silencio observando sus reacciones antes cerrar sus ojos y abrir su boca…

_ Es una de ellos ¿Verdad?

_ Si_ le contesto acompañado de un gesto derrotado que le indico al zorro marrón claro (aunque seguía con su mirada fija en los ojos marrones del de planta) indicándole sea lo que haiga pasado con su entrenadora el era testigo de su final_ nos sorprendieron y cuando quise darme cuenta ya la habían mordido… se quedo atrás para que yo tuviera una oportunidad de poder escapar las pokeballs del resto.

_ No se quedo atrás, tu la abandonaste cuando tu deber era protegerla_ acuso en un tono furioso el tejón dejando claro para ese "Desconocido" la rabia que sentía hacia ese pokemon de lucha por su acción.

Andrew solamente miro al de fuego que parecía que ignorara (o lo quería ignorar después de ver a ese caminante canino delante suyo) ciertas cosas de lo que estaban pasando a su alrededor.

_ Yo creo que vuestra entrenadora hizo fue lo mas sensato_ comento de pronto ese zorro del bosque recibiendo la mirada asesina del pokemon ardiente que no presto atención alguna_ si la mordieron ya no tenia ninguna salvación.

_ Tu que sabrás_ le rugió a ese pokemon de planta que acaba de decir esto y que solamente le lanzo una expresión gracia.

_ Mas que tu por lo que veo_ le replico en un tono mordaz cosa que hizo que el pokemon de fuego comenzaba a gruñir rabioso.

Ignoro esos gruñidos de amenaza que lanzaba ese otro pokemon antes de mirar al canino azulino que se había preparado antes para atacar.

_ ¿Y por donde llegasteis a parar en este bosque si se puede saber?_ les pregunto de una forma seria.

Quería saber mas de ellos para saber que estaba pasando mas allá de este bosque para asegurarse de lo que había visto fuera verdad.

El lucario solamente se giro levemente intentando encontrar la ciudad que habían desembarcado hace solo unas horas.

_ Por ahí… venimos de la cuidad que esta en esa dirección_ le contesto mientras le señalaba dirección norte y haciendo que ese zorro claro se sorprendiera.

Conocía el lugar que estaba señalando el azulino… lo había llegado a ver mientras estaba buscando comida.

Los ruidos le habían llamado la atención, esos gritos desesperados, disparos incluso explosiones que provenían de ese lugar alzándose como unas grandes columnas de humo haciendo visible para todos los lugares que estaban cerca de esa urbe.

El Leafeon había llegado ha asomarse tímidamente solo para afirmar las sospechas de lo que estaba pasando, capto a gente escapando como podía, humanos disparándose entre ellos, sin importarle si estaban vivos o eran esos desgraciados que estaban por todas partes y haciendo que esa ciudad fueran ya de los muertos.

_ Habéis sobrevivido a lo de cuidad porcelana_ les dijo de una forma inconsciente pero el Lucario solamente levanto sus hombros en un gesto despreocupado.

_ No lo se pero como que tampoco importa ahora el nombre que tenga esa cuidad_ le contesto como si tal cosa ese canino bípedo en un tono serio y ligeramente sombrío.

_ Es cierto, ahora mismo creo que lo mas importante es lo que se hará para sobrevivir en ese mucho porque yo ya no creo que haiga un lugar seguro.

El eon de planta solamente suspiro tras lo que acababa de decir mientras que esos 4 extranjeros lo miraban confundido.

_ ¿Sabes lo que esta pasando?_ le pregunto Milo con la esperanza de conseguir alguna respuesta clara de lo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor.

_ No mucho mas que vosotros por lo que imagino_ comento antes de mirar a esos dos jóvenes que no habían dicho nada en todo el rato_ Chicos es hora de que regresemos a casa_ ambos asistieron en silencio poniéndose de pie para comenzar con el camino de vuelta, pero antes de comenzaran a andar el zorro del bosque los miro de reojo_ no se si tenéis algún sitio para estar pero os aconsejo que me sigáis… el bosque no es lugar para estar solos y menos para alguien que lo acaban de pisar.

_ No gracias nos…_ comenzó a decir Tyson en un tono serio y prepotente para demostrarle que no necesitaba ayuda de el pero…

_ Claro Andrew… guiamos_ le interrumpió Sarah de una forma amable, a lo que su pareja que solo la miro de una forma perpleja, era la segunda vez que actuara sin mostrarle ni el mas leve apoyo en un solo día, pero ella solamente lo miro de reojo_ Vamos Tyson… si somos un grupo numeroso estaremos mas protegidos_ le explico de forma para que ese pokemon de fuego lo entendiera.

El tejón en cambio solamente entrecerró ojos sin decir ninguna palabra y sabiendo que su hembra tenia razón mientras que ese eon de planta los observaba de reojo a esa curiosa pareja.

_ Sarah tiene razón_ dijo Milo de golpe al pokemon de fuego que solamente lo miro de una manera fría, pero este paso de él como si estuviera acostumbrado a las miradas de ira del otro_ además ellos nos puede guiar mejor que nosotros mismos a salir de una sola pieza de este bosque.

Ese comentario llamo la atención al otro ser del bosque que solamente los miro en un silencio tenso y mas porque no creía que esta era el mejor momento y el mejor lugar para preguntar donde pensaban ir además… también estaba ese tipo de fuego que actuaba con prepotencia que hacia que tuviera cuidado si quería seguir de una sola pieza.

(ya lo descubriré en cuando llegamos al campamento) pensó el Leafeon antes de girarse hacia esos animales que todavía no se habían movido_ Si en realidad queréis venir moved el culo de una vez_ les gruño de una manera que les dejara claro que no les pensaba esperar a nadie y mas porque cuando mas tiempo estuvieran parados en este bosque mas fácil seria encontrarse con una desagradable sorpresa que deavundeaban.

Tres de ellos (Sarah, Milo y Lex exactamente) asistieron antes de comenzar a andar detrás del zorro que les haría de guía por estos bosques desconocidos para ellos mientras que el inicial de fuego solamente les lanzo una gruñido frustrado como respuesta.

Odiaba la actitud que tenia ese animal del bosque como si supiera mas que el.

La Vaporeon solamente lo miraba de reojo a ese macho preocupada por la actitud que estaba mostrando.

Lo conocía bastante bien como para saber que todavía ni entendía (ni quería entender) lo que se vio obligado a hacer Lucario aunque este no hubiera tenido otra opción que hacerlo y más porque ese comentario de esa evolución alternativa de ella había hecho no había ayudado a mejorar las cosas.

_ Creo que deberías hablar con el_ le dijo de pronto Milo a esa hembra que solamente dejo de mirar a su pareja para enfocarle, al parecer no era la única que estaba preocupada por la actitud de su compañero_ intenta tranquilizarlo lo suficiente para que entre en razón_ lanzo un suspiro profundo moviendo su cabeza como si quisiera mirar a la fuente de sus problemas mas próximos_ lo que menos necesitamos ahora mismo es que Tyson monte alguna de sus escenas.

Sarah guardo unos segundo de silencio dándole la razón a el greco bosque por lo que acababa de decir, tenia que reconocer que ese Leafeon aunque se comportaba de una forma bastante brusca estaba siendo realmente amables con ellos guiándoles donde el y esos cervatillos que acababan de salvar vivían, al igual de que la Vaporeon estaba segura que tal y como estaba todo no haiga mucha gente que lo hiciera, como para permitir que ese orgulloso inicial de Jotho lo estropeara.

Cerro sus ojos dejando escapar un suspiro profundo, como si fuera alguna manera para encontrar las fuerzas ocultas que aun estaba en el interior de ella, y…

_ Lo intentare Milo pero no te prometo nada.

El Grovyle asistió mientras la zorrita se paraba para llegar a donde estaba en centro de ese problema que avanzaba detrás de ellos, sabiendo que haría todo lo posible para que se calmara y fuera paciente además si alguien de todos ellos podría hacerlo seria la hembra acuática.

**Escuchad esta cancion a partir de aqui. inner universe**

_ Tyson, ¿podemos hablar?_ le pregunto Sarah en un tono suave carismático en ella pero solo recibió su silencio como respuesta del aludido acababa de llegar a su altura_ ¿Qué te pasa?

Ella nada mas vio que le mostraba una mirada rabiosa mientras que una sonrisa ironica aparecía en su rostro.

_ A mi no me pasa nada pero no puedo decir lo mismo a ti.

La Vaporeon lo miro un segundo sin entender a que venia esa respuesta llena de rencor del pokemon de fuego que solamente lanzo una carcajada amarga.

_ O vamos no pongas esa cara de no entender a lo que me estoy refiriendo_ le volvió a gruñir en un tono seco.

_ Pues no lo se Tyson_ le dijo indignada por como la estaba tratando a lo que el solamente formaba dos finas líneas azules por ojos.

_ En serio... A mi parece que si_ gruño entre dientes_ ahora solo se hace lo que dice "Sylex" y "Andrew" y lo que piense los demás importa una mierda.

La eon de agua lo miro aturdida por esas palabras que acaba de decirle adivinando a donde quería llegar.

Sabia que habían decidido hacer el plan de Lex, plan que el pokemon de fuego se negaba a hacer, y ahora seguían a Andrew pero esto no era algo entre ellos dos si no mas importante… su propia supervivencia.

_ ¿Acaso piensas que he dejado de quererte? ¿O que quiero mas a Lex? O ¿Me enamorado de ese Leafeon?_ le pregunto de pronto antes de acariciar el brazo del pokemon de Jotho.

_ ¿Es que acaso no es así?

_ No_ le respondió en redondo y afectada por que haiga dudado de esa manera de sus sentimientos_ no es así, yo te sigo amando pero no puedo darte la razón porque te amo… esto ya no funciona así.

El silencio apareció entre ellos de pronto mientras que la que estaba hablando se colocaba la mano en el pecho, como si ese recuerdo de su mente de cómo era su pasado… como fue ayer mismo su vida… pasaba por su cabeza.

_ Hecho de menos Alice como tu o como los demás, pero, ya no podemos contar con su ayuda_ continuo de una manera seria y tan tranquila que se sorprendió a si misma que pudiera estarlo después de todo_ solo nos tenemos a nosotros mismo y ese regalo ultimo regalo que nos hizo… puede que lo hiciera por el mismo instinto que me insta a confiar en ese Leafeon para salir de este bosque lleno de esas criaturas como ese perro que tu mismo has visto antes.

Tyson se estremeció inconscientemente ante la mención de ese cuerpo maltratado que había visto delante de sus narices antes y que parecía haberse gravado a fuego en su mente.

_ Tengo miedo Tyson, no se que podemos hacer a partir de ahora o si seremos capaces de hacer alguna cosa_ la voz de ella lo saco de esos pensamientos que había estado sumido para encontrársela que unas suaves lagrimas caían por su rostro aunque su gesto era de total seguridad con ella misma_ pero Lex ha sobrevivido el solo en la ciudad para sacarnos de allí y Andrew también esta vivo… hasta esos jóvenes lo han conseguido y nosotros lo conseguiremos también…_ acaricio suavemente el brazo del macho que se movió para estrechar su pata contra la suya_ y lo conseguiremos juntos.

La llevo más contra si sin decirle nada pero al mismo tiempo diciéndole todo… respondiéndole que hacia todo lo posible por que fuera así y que estarían así pasara lo que pasara.

**Dejad de escuchar la cancion.**

Una mirada carmesí se fijo en ellos antes formar una sonrisa en su rostro agradeciendo la presencia de la acuática, solo con unas solas palabras habían calmado al ser ardiente aunque estaba seguro ese canino de lucha que las cosas mejorasen rápidamente.

Las rivalidades y las rencillas ocultas desde años no desaparecían con facilidad por mucho que le gustase la idea.

_ ¿Siempre es así?_ pregunto de pronto ese Leafeon atrayendo la atención al lucario que hasta ese momento solo veía al inicial de Alice a la pokemon de Kanto.

El azulino solamente parpadeo un segundo antes de formar una leve sonrisa.

_ ¿Te refieres a Tyson?_ le consulto asegurándose que se estaban refiriendo al mismo pokemon.

_ A quien puedo referirme si no.

El del antifaz solamente pudo lanzar una carcajada por tal respuesta.

_ Si, aunque también podría haber sido Milo_ dijo con una nota de diversión mientras enfocaba lo que sucedía detrás de él con esa tierna pareja_ pero si, siempre es así.

Lanzo otra mini carcajada ronca y dejo de verlos para fijarse más en ese camino monótono que aparecía frente a ellos aunque con cada paso esos dos jóvenes parecían ponerse más nerviosos.

_ Siempre lo ha sido desde que yo era un tierno Riolu_ continuo con su explicación sin abandonar esa sonrisa lobuna mientras se adrentaba en sus recuerdos cuando Alice aun estaba viva_ pero Sarah siempre logra hacer que entre en razón antes de que su orgullo lo meta en problemas_ una pequeña pausa mientras el viento zarandeaba las copas de esos arboles y haciendo que se desprendieran hojas secas que comenzaron a caer encima de ellos_ aun no entiendo como lo aguanta.

Andrew no le respondió, su mente estaba procesando la información que le acababa de dar y más porque ahora mismo lo que menos necesitaban era un problemático escupe fuego con ellos.

El lobo hecho una mirada al zorro de planta que sacaba todo el aire de sus pulmones en un gesto de pura preocupación (no le hizo falta usar su capacidad como pokemon de aura para saberlo) y entendiendo perfectamente el porque… el también lo estaría si estuviera en su piel.

El camino por ese camino hostil avanzo lentamente después de que el silencio se instalara en ellos, parándose con cada ruido que llegaba a sus oídos y preparándose a atacar por si esa pesadilla aparecía.

Los arboles que estaban a todos lados de ese sendero tapaban la vista del cielo haciendo que no pudieran saber o imaginarse la hora que podría ser aunque para todos ellos se imaginaba que seria tarde por la falta de luminosidad que comenzaban a notar todos.

El de acero se acerco al guía dispuesto a hablar o a preguntarle que pensaban hacer y más porque por que estaba seguro que no era una buena idea continuar cuando cayera la noche pero justamente en ese momento esos tres pokemons se pararon en seco.

_ ¿Pasa algo?_ pregunto el del antifaz preocupado a ese zorro verdoso que aun se encontraba inmóvil.

El eon de planta solamente sacudió sus orejas fuertemente antes de mostrar una sonrisa en su serio rostro.

_ No solamente que ya hemos llegado.

Esto lleno de alegría a ese pequeño grupo de animales que lo estaban siguiendo que solamente se adelantaron lo más rápidamente posible para llegar a su altura.

Podían captar como esa hilera de arboles parecían separarse entre ellos haciendo como una entrada a algún lado en especial, un lugar donde un enorme árbol se alzaba imponente alargando sus ramas hacia todos los rincones de ese claro que estaba a su alrededor creando una especie de cúpula natural.

Andrew solamente sonrió mientras miraba de reojo a esos animales que seguían anonadados ante lo que aparecía en sus ojos.

_ Bienvenidos a nuestra humilde morada.

Continuara…

Por fin lo que habéis estado esperando… un nuevo capitulo salido recién salido de mis manos y que os espero que os haiga justado mucho… y que también espero vuestros cometarios con los que os ha parecido o que no os ha gustado.

También os recuerdo que necesito personajes para este fictio así que si os interesa y queréis ver a vuestros Oc aparecer solo tenéis que ponerlo en una Riewers (por si eres anónimo) o en un MP pero os recuerdo que lo pasaran mas… muy mal y puede ser que muera de una forma horrible.

Para esto (para que os interese claro nadie esta obligado y también porque se me olvidado ponerlo) necesito nombre del personaje, especie, ataques (4 ataques y alguno físico), algún hecho que lo diferencie del resto (cicatrices, alguna cosa de ropa o lago por ese estilo) y la personalidad que tenga… por cierto si es Vario color también agradecería que lo digieran ya que pueden haber de esos pokemon raros.

Bueno antes de irme las respuestas del capitulo anterior y muchísimas gracias por las Riewers y mas porque esto no seria posible sin vuestro apoyo (reverencia).

Ahora si… (Coge una pokeball y se prepara) Comencemos a responder

Arcangel91_ no pasa nada nwn espero que la U te vaya muy bien.

Y yo también espero que estos dos jóvenes dejen de buscarse auto aventuras peligrosas y mas porque como tu has dicho no siempre la suerte estará con ellos pero también ahora queda saber como se lo tomara su padre cuando se entere de lo que ha pasado con ellos… Vaya enfado les espera

DewottC2000_ Cuando tiempo sin verte comentando.

Acertaste, el desconocido era un Leafeon malhumorado llamado Andrew… otro serio y cierta tendencia a terminar peleándose con los demás… pero por los cervatillos que pasara con ellos en el futuro es todo un misterio.

PD_ pronto aparecerá tu Oc.

Shadechu Nightray_ con los acentos y los signos es una pelea que tengo con el auto del Word que le da por cambiármelo todo… aunque yo después lo arregle ¬¬ es un cabezota.

En fin… yo también lo pase mal escribiendo esa parte con Dante y David (soy yo o esta familia toda empieza con D n_nU) me costo horrores escribirlo sin que se me encogiera el corazón con cada cosa que escribía con ellos… menos mal que apareció Andrew (al final pude hacer bien la descripción del Leafeon porque no las tenia todas conmigo).

Por cierto lo que fue era un Herdier así que no estabas muy equivocado.

PentypusKoop_ gracias por la Riewers y si ahora están interesante mas se pondrán en el futuro con todo ese grupo ahora que han llegado a ese gran árbol pero que harán ahora… se quedaran aquí o continuaran con la idea de ir al laboratorio de esa región a pedir ayuda.

Espero que no te lo pierdas.

Bueno gracias a todos los que comentan y los que leen (que son muchos owo) y espero que me pongáis lo que pensáis del cap. y vuestros personajes…

Os espero.


	8. Capitulo 8

**Capitulo 8**

Entraron a ese claro que daba a esa encima imponente para poder observar como en sus raíces habían formado unos montones de hojas que claramente no habían caído allí de forma natural, como si alguien los hubiera amontonado alrededor de una hoguera que se encontraba encendida y con una figura vigilándola.

Esta era una especie de dinosauro carmesí con un hongo en la cabeza como si se tratara de un sombrero también del mismo color que el cuerpo y que al final de la cola había algo parecido a unas esporas también carmesís, en la altura de sus brazos habían unas garras amarillentas al igual que al final de sus cuartos traseros que solamente levanto su cabeza al verlos llegar.

_ Andrew, has vuelto_ le dijo el vario color al zorro que acababa de aparecer.

_ Si, Thomas y no he vuelto solo_ dijo esto ultimo señalando a los demás pokemon que estaban a su espalda mirando ese lugar sorprendido.

El Breloom solamente movió su cabeza para mirarlos y fijándose mejor en cada uno de ellos cuando sus ojos negros se clavaron en ese par de joven que se movían inquietos.

El carmesí abrió su boca dispuesto a decir alguna cosa cuando un nuevo ruido de pasos seguidos de unas voces preocupadas les llamó la atención.

Tras ese árbol aparición dos figuras que se diría a su dirección hablando entre ellos.

Uno de ellos era un ciervo de color marrón en todo el lomo y la cabeza con la barriga y el hocico de un tono blanco que le rodeaba una tira amarilla todo su todo su cuerpo hasta la parte superior del parpado dándole un aspecto muy serio, en la cabeza le salía una enorme cornamenta grande con un tupido follaje de color marrón que caía a cada lado de su cabeza recordando a un árbol apunto de perder sus hojas.

A su lado estaba un cerdo bípedo que recordaba ligeramente a un tonel robusto de un tono amarillento y unos enormes colmillos salían de su boca, junto a una llamarada que le hacia de barba, en el pecho hasta la cintura estaba una tira de color negra con unas dibujos bordados de color dorado que parecían ondas como si se tratase de un adorno y en las patas y en las manos unos guantes negros con la parte superior rojo y amarillo respectivamente.

El carmesí solo se levanto del lugar donde estaba sentado al verlos acercándose.

_ Sirmiq, Dannis venid, Andrew ha vuelto.

_ Genial así nos podrá ayudar a bus-_ comenzó a decir el Sawsbuck antes de que se parara de golpe y con la mirada fija en esos dos jovencitos.

Estaba anonadado, como si no pudiese creer lo que estaba observando… al lado de ese zorro estaba la respuesta de todas sus preocupaciones desde que se había dado cuanta que habían desaparecido del campamento… sus…

_ ¡ PAPAAAAAAA!_ gritaron los dos a la vez comenzando a correr hacia ese pokemon estacional antes de que pudiera ni si quiera reaccionar.

Dannis solo pudo agacharse para recibir a esos pequeños en sus brazos, dejando que esa preocupación que le estaba carcomiendo desapareciera en esas finas lágrimas que se mesclaban con las de ellos.

_ Dante… David… estáis bien… pensé que os había perdido para siempre_ murmuro entre sollozos ese animal abrazándolos fuertemente como si temiera que en cuando los soltara estos pudieran volver a desaparecer.

Un sollozo sonó como respuesta de esos jóvenes a los que les había dicho eso su padre aferrándolos más.

_ Es una alegría que estén sanos y salvos_ dijo de pronto Thomas suavemente sin dejar de mirarles.

El ciervo solamente levanto su cabeza para mirarles a través de las gruesas lágrimas antes de esbozar una sonrisa.

Ese planta/ lucha tenia razón, ahora mismo lo único que importaba era que están bien y de nuevo con el.

El emboar en cambio hacia tiempo que había dejado de prestar atención a esa familia para centrarla en los que acababan de llegar junto al Leafeon.

_ ¿Y ellos?_ le pregunto seriamente al zorro marrón que solamente formo una media sonrisa.

_ Unos amigos.

El cerdo solamente entrecerró los ojos soltando un gruñido que sonó como una amenaza por la respuesta tan escueta que había dicho ese canino castaño.

_ Tranquilo Sirmiq, no parecen que sean mala gente_ le respondió el rojizo al que también pertenecía al tipo lucha.

_ Y así es, ya que intentaron ayudarles mientras estaban perdidos en el bosque_ le comento como si nada ese Eon con una sonrisa orgullosa y sus ojos entrecerrados.

El inicial de Teselia solamente lo miro fijamente esperando que explicara más lo que acababa de decir pero su interlocutor solamente mostro ese gesto entre orgulloso y tranquilo.

_ ¿A quienes ayudaron?_ pregunto en un tono seco entre intrigado y molesto por el secretismo de ese pokemon del bosque.

_ ¿A quienes pueden ser? A los cachorros de Dannis_ le respondió de una forma irónica llamando la atención no solo al de fuego si no también al padre de esos dos Deerling.

_ ¿Qué?_ murmuro el aturdido pokemon estacional antes de mirar a sus retroños que parecía nerviosos_ ¿Qué ha pasado en el bosque? ¿Os habéis encontrado con…?

Aunque esa pregunta murió en el aire todos los que estaban allí entendieron perfectamente lo que se estaba refiriendo… a esa pesadilla no muerta que andaban por sus anchas por ese bosque.

Los chicos solamente bajaron sus orejas avergonzados y demostrándole sin palabras a su padre que así era.

_ Tranquilo Dannis, puede que haiga sido así pero ahora están bien y eso es lo que cuenta_ le comento Andrew al asustado progenitor intentando que no volviera a regañar a sus cachorros ya que el mismo ya lo había hecho cuando los había salvado de ese canino_ Además creo que ya se les han quitado las ganas de explorar por su propia cuenta.

Ambos cervatillos solamente se sonrojaron por las palabras del eon dándole la razón en ellas mientras que el Emboar seguía mirando a ese grupo con desconfianza.

_ Entonces si lo que dices es cierto_ comenzó a decir esa máxima evolución del trió de inicio de esta región en un tono serio.

_ Que lo es_ le corto Andrew adelantándose a lo que seguramente dirían esos dos machos mas orgullosos que acababa de traer.

_ Como sea, sed bienvenidos pero_ continuo diciendo con su voz seca antes de entrecerrar sus ojos marrones y formar una especie de media sonrisa_ solo espero que no seáis un estorbo.

Ese cerdo bípedo se volteo justo después para comenzar a andar hacia el bosque mientras que el orgullo de Tyson amenazaba por estallar, solo aguantarse gracias al apoyo de esa hembra acuática.

Algo decía que esa noche iba a ser larga para ellos.

- (o) -

Los chaquillos de la madera quemándose se mesclaban con las voces de esos pokemon que los rodeaban y que estaban explicándose a los nuevos (y viceversa) lo que le habían pasado antes de que se encontraran.

Lex les conto lo que había pasado y vivido en cuidad Porcelana cuando había estallado el brote, viéndose obligado a hacer algo que no quería para salvar a las pokeball de ellos… una historia que a cada uno de ellos se le hacia familiar aunque con distintos protagonistas y distintas situaciones.

La familia de Dannis habían huido de su manada cuando uno de ellos había comenzado a comportarse como un loco de la noche a la mañana, atacando y matando a cada miembro de su familia que intentaba detenerlo y encontrándose con Andrew que solamente había ido de visita, preocupado por las cosas raras que estaban pasando en el bosque.

Sirmiq y Thomas también se habían encontrado y habían tenido que unirse en la huida por sus vidas pero se toparon de una manera distinta… Sirmiq y un amigo de el estaban cruzando el bosque para llegar al pueblo de origen del segundo cuando se acaban de encontrar con un breloom salvaje y comenzando la batalla para intentar hacer que se uniera a ellos, cuando mas humanos se acercaron hacia ellos aunque enseguida vieron que no era para admirar el combate… llevaban armas de fuego y parecía estar huyendo de algo que se acercaba lentamente pero encerándose en ellos, antes de que pudieran darse cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo se encontraban huyendo escuchando la voz agónica de su amigo que les digiera que no se pararan por nada.

_ Adivino que en realidad tu amigo era también tu entrenador_ le comento la Vaporeon tras escuchar la historia del inicial ardiente.

_ Lo era aunque ya no tiene ninguna importancia este hecho_ le contesto Sirmiq seriamente y mirando ese fuego que bailaba iluminándoles y entregándoles el calor que pudieran necesitar.

_ La verdad es que no_ murmuro en un suspiro el Lucario mientras se ponía sus manos en las rodillas y esperaba que esa baya meloc que estaba tostándose en el fuego estuviese lista_ el pasado ya no es de ninguna importancia ahora lo único que cuenta es el futuro.

_ Si es que aun queda futuro.

Todos miraron a ese zorro marrón que acababa de hablar y que solo levanto la mirada para mirar a todos los que estaban allí.

_ Si todo esta como nos han contado de Ciudad Porcelana no creo que exista algún lugar donde podamos ir_ volvió a decir Andrew en un tono amargo.

_ Puede que tengas razón Andrew pero no pienso quedarme auto compadendome en un lugar sin hacer nada_ dijo Lex a ese eon utilizando el mismo tono que este había usado_ el futuro es para quien lo persigue.

Dannis levanto la cabeza para mirar la pokemon aura que acababa de decir eso.

_ Parece que tengas algo en mente_ le comento al que lo había dicho que solamente movió su cabeza hacia el.

_ Es que así es. Nos dirigimos al pueblo o la cuidad donde este el laboratorio de este lugar para intentar conseguir ayuda_ explico el Lucario lo que había previsto hacer antes de que encontraran a esas crías y Andrew los guiara hacia este lugar.

Sirmiq se quedo mirando completamente sorprendido por lo acaban de decir.

_ ¿Estáis diciendo que os dirigís a Pueblo Arcilla?_ pregunto esa forma evolucionada del inicial de Teselia al lobo que acababa de decir eso.

_ Si, si es allí donde se encuentra el laboratorio de la región aunque por como lo as dicho parece que sea allí donde este_ le dijo Milo con una media sonrisa y una seria refiriéndose a la extraña pregunta que había dicho ese Emboar.

El fuego/lucha solamente se recostó en el tronco para mirar al lagarto de Hoen que había dicho eso auto recordándose que ellos mismo le habían dicho que no eran nativos de Teselia.

_ Si, es el pueblo donde van los entrenadores para inicial su viaje_ le comento tranquilamente mirando a ese grupo de 4 pokemon de "Jotho" antes de formar una suave triste sonrisa_ y era justamente de allí donde era mi entrenador y donde íbamos antes de que nos atacaran.

Lex abrió sus ojos carmesís al escuchar eso mientras sacudía violetamente sus orejas.

_ Entonces tu nos puedes decir como llegar_ le digo rápidamente al de fuego dual pero solamente se encontró con su dura mirada.

Parecía estar sopesando lo que acababa de decir y pedirle para saber que tenía que hacer con semejante petición.

_ Poder, puedo pero antes contestarme una cosa_ comenzó a decirle con voz ronca sin apartar sus ojos marrones del lobuno para ver todas sus reacciones por lo que iba a preguntar_ sabes que existe la posibilidad cierta de que allí no quede nadie… o por lo menos nadie con vida.

_ Lo se… se perfectamente esa posibilidad existe pero no lo sabré si no voy y lo compruebo.

Sirmiq al escucharlo lanzo una suave risotada con cuidado de no terminar despertado a los dos cachorros que estaban durmiendo por la respuesta que acaba de decirle el lobuno de Shinoh.

_ No se si eres o muy valiente o un insensato pero te comprendo_ le dijo en un tono sumamente serio llevándose toda la atención de los que estaban pendiente de la conversación_ aunque para serte sincero no creo que por vosotros mismos podrías salir de este bosque.

_ Acaso nos estas llamado débiles_ gruño Tyson ofendido a lo que este solamente le miro sin prestarle excesiva atención.

_ No, solo os soy realista_ le comento sin abandonar el tono que había usado desde un principio_ nosotros llevamos 2 días y hemos pisado este bosque muchísimas veces y comienza a sernos difícil estar sin encontrarnos uno de esos seres no quiero saber como podéis apañárselas vosotros que jamás lo habéis pisado.

Guardo un momento de silencio mientras daba tiempo a esos pokemon a que se hiciera una idea de lo que se estaba refiriendo.

_ Este lugar es grande y a la mínima os encontrareis perdidos_ comenzó con su explicación antes de continuar entre dientes_ y eso no es lo que necesitáis vosotros exactamente si queréis llegar a ese pueblo.

Tyson en cambio formo una sonrisa irónica mientras seguía mirando al pokemon del mismo tipo.

_ Parece que quieras venir con nosotros_ le insinuó el Thyplosion a ese pokemon que solamente comenzó a reírse pero cuando se disponía a contestarle…

_ Quiera o no, deberá esperar a mañana.

Todos miraron al Leafeon que había estado callado en toda la conversación y que ahora estaba en pie con una mirada molesta en su rostro.

_ Ya es demasiado tarde como para hacer algún plan y necesitamos descansar para estar despajados para mañana_ volvió a decir mientras se ponía de pie_ yo me encargare de la primera guardia.

Todos observaron como ese pokemon saltaba grácilmente hacia las ramas de ese árbol apoyándose justo después en el tronco preparándose para pasar sus horas de vigilia y tener una vista de cualquier cosa de que pudiese acercarse a ellos.

Lex en cambio vio como tras esto Sirmiq apagaba el fuego de la hoguera y los demás se apoyaban lo más cerca de donde estaba situado el eon de guardia para sentirse lo más seguro posible quedando todo este lugar iluminado por la luna llena.

Levanto la mirada tras echarse en la hierba como los demás apoyándose en una raíz y viendo por ultima vez antes de cerrar sus ojos ese cielo estrellado que estaba sobre ellos ajeno a todos deseando que a la mañana siguiente fuera mejor.

Continuara…

Otro capitulo de este fictio y otro mas de angustia por la incertidumbre que les espera… acaban de llegar a una especie de campamento y Lex les ha explicado sus intenciones con ir a buscar el laboratorio.

¿Qué pasara todos ellos a partir de ahora?

Aviso que hay un pequeño giño a uno de los personajes que aparecen en el Black/White pero no he podido evitar ponerlo… una pista para adivinar quien es el entrenador de Sirmiq: yo empiezo siempre con un Snivy.

Antes de irme y como es costumbre a contestar las Riewers ese motor que me llena de ilusión para continuar con este Fictio tan lleno de angustia y acción.

Shadechu Nightray_ TwT si los Deerling son unos pokemon muy tiernos y me gustan mucho además estos hermanos darán mucho juego en el futuro en este fictio (aunque la mitad son unos peleones entre ellos) y la verdad es que esta parejita del grupo campo son realmente rara y muy tierna… al igual de la manera de comentar de Lex, o es muy serio o es de broma… este lucario no tiene termino medio XD

Bueno espero que te guste este nuevo cap y ya me dirás lo que te parece.

Leyva1130_ Pocos problemas… pocos son pocos y mas con la cantidad de busca peleas que comienzan a llegar… este bosque esta perdido owoU

Bueno esto es todo por ahora y espero que os haiga gustado y si no ya sabéis lo que tenis que hacer… aquí abajo donde pone Riewers tenéis que pulsarlo y poner lo que os ha parecido que no muerto y os recuerdo que sigo esperando vuestros Oc para que participen en este fic y en las secuelas.

Hasta pronto nwn


	9. Chapter 9

CAPITULO 9

Unos ojos rojizos comenzaron a abrirse pesadamente saliendo del mucho de los sueños que había estado hasta ese momento deseando que al hacerlo todo haiga sigo una cruel pesadilla y se encontrara en verdad en el centro Pokemon, a salvo junto a su entrenadora pero para su desgracia se encontró con esa dura realidad.

Capto los hagas rojizas bailando sobre su cabeza aun unidas desesperadamente al ese tronco del encima, solo rota por la única hoja verde que danzaba en el viento… la hoja del Grovyle que estaba sentado tranquilamente con un aspecto serio, concentrado en su trabajo.

_ ¿Pasa algo, Milo?_ le pregunto llamándole la atención a ese lagarto que solamente parpadeo un segundo antes de mirarle.

_ Vaaayaaa… Por fin despiertas_ le saludo al lobuno que comenzaba a incorporarse de donde había estado durmiendo todo el rato y miro como estaba ese "campamento".

Todos las camas estaba estaban vacías y la hoguera estaba exactamente igual que cuando Sirmiq la había apagado anoche… solo pudiendo ver a esos dos jóvenes cervatillos que se estaban encargando de las camas.

_ ¿Donde están los demás?_ pregunto el pokemon aura a su compañero.

_ Creo que se han repartido entre buscar comida y asegurarse que todo estaba correctamente_ le contesto tranquilamente el de Hoen explicándole lo que había pasado mientras estaba en el mundo de los sueños_ de mientras yo vigilo el campamento.

_ Con nosotros_ dijo Dante de una forma muy orgullosa recordando a los mayores que ellos también estaban allí.

_ No creo que nosotros seamos de mucha ayuda Dante_ suspiro su hermano por lo que había dicho.

'

El cervatillo anaranjado que había hablado primero miro a su hermano molesto por lo que acababa de decir.

_ ¿Que insinúas David?_ pregunto ofendido.

_ Vamos niños dejad de discutir_ les dijo de pronto Milo a esos dos crías que se lo quedaron mirando_ recordar lo que vuestro padre os ha dicho que no tenemos que armar ningún escándalo.

El Lucario observo como esos dos bajaban la cabeza avergonzados completamente extrañados por lo que había dicho el lagarto.

_ Lo sentimos_ murmuraron a la vez esos dos Deerling a lo que el greco bosque solo se cruzo de brazos.

_ Milo, ¿de que habeis hablando mientras dormía?_ pregunto de pronto el de lucha llamándole la atención.

El pokemon de Hoen movió sus ojos suavemente antes de formar una pequeña sonrisa.

_ Mas que hablar, Sirmiq nos ha comentado una cosa que podría ser cuando escucho nuestra historia_ comenzó a explicar Milo recordando lo que había pasado esta mañana temprano_ se ha dado cuenta que lo que guía a esos seres es el oído.

Grovyle observo al azulino quien estaba en silencio escuchando cada segundo de lo que le estaba explicando expectante.

_ Sirmiq ya le estaba tanto vueltas a esa idea tras como fue su primer contacto con esos seres_ continuo el pokemon de planta mientras que le recordaba lo que el cerdo les había explicado ayer_ pero al escucharnos los que te paso en la cuidad ha llegado a esa conclusión… los sonidos fuertes los atraen.

Sus ojos rojizos se entrecerraron al escuchar eso miembros que en su mente aparición esos recuerdos de lo que había ocurrido ayer… en especial dos escenas que estaban frescas en su memoria, cuando esos policías habían disparado contra esos ciudadanos que solamente intentaban huir como podían y que cuando se dieron cuenta todo ese lugar se lleno rápidamente de ellos y lo que sucedió en ese maldito parking.

_ Eso ya lo sabia_ gruño el pokemon aura poniendo sus patas en la rodilla llamando la atención de los tres que estaban con el.

_ ¿Cómo? ¿Lo sabias?_ pregunto David tímidamente al canino.

_ Si, ya me había dado cuenta de esos después de varias cosas_ comento tranquilamente a ese jovencito tímido antes de mirar a Milo_ ¿te acuerdas de la primera vez que los viste en ese árbol?

El de Hoen parpadeo un segundo intentando recordar a lo que refería ese lobuno.

_ ¿Te refieres a…?

_ Si, me refiero justo cuando Tyson y yo discutimos y tu me veniste a buscar en el bosque. Estoy seguro que los gritos de nosotros dos y nuestra conversación posterior le llamo la atención_ explico el canino en un tono serio antes de formar una media sonrisa_ tuvimos suerte que estuviera empalado.

Milo torció el rosto por ese recuerdo mientras que David ponía sus patitas cerca de su boca como si estuviera apunto de gritar mientras que Dante lo mirara sorprendido.

Lex en cambio solamente se incorporo un poco más sin apartar sus orbes rojizos del pokemon del bosque.

_ ¿Y se sabe ya algo de ir a ese pueblo?_ le pregunto de pronto cambiando radicalmente la conversación.

_ No, eso lo hablaremos cuando regresen_ le contesto su amigo tranquilamente antes de levantar su mirada hacia ese bosque_ espero que sea pronto.

- (O) -

Tyson, Sirmiq y Dannis caminaban por el bosque por paso firme pero sin hacer ningún ruido para escuchar todo lo que estaba pasando en su alrededor, preparados por si que en cualquier momento esta zona del bosque perdía esa tranquilidad que parecía tener.

El ciervo solamente (quien mas atrás se encontraba de ese grupo) lardeo su cabeza a un lado con su aspecto serio natural aun mas marcado.

_ Esto parece estar muy tranquilo_ le dijo el pokemon de planta de una manera tranquila a lo que el de fuego solamente formo algo parecido a una sonrisa.

_ Que lo parezca no significa que lo este_ comento Sirmiq resoplando levemente al mismo tiempo que unas ascuas salían de su nariz_ aunque si que es verdad que debíamos de regresar al campamento.

El shawduck miro de reojo al Emboar que había dicho eso mientras que el de Jotho lo miro levemente entreviendo el trasfondo de el porque se sus palabras.

Acabar con la conversación que ayer quedo pendiente con lo que iban a hacer en le futuro.

_ Quieres ir a mirar si el "lucario" se ha despertado_ le comento Tyson molestándose en evitar en pronunciar el nombre del canino.

_ Si, además tenemos que comenzar a preparar un plan para el camino_ comento tranquilamente la forma máxima del Tepig.

_ Así que piensas acompañarles.

Ambos pokemon ardientes miraron al de planta dual que acababa de decir eso.

_ Así es Dannis, su idea es mejor que quédanos aquí como hasta ahora_ explico ese luchador de fuego con su voz ronca antes de mirar a ese lugar llenos de arboles que les rodeaba_ por ahora sigue siendo un lugar seguro pero... ¿Hasta cuando?_ formo un leve silencio antes de lanzar un profundo suspiro haciendo que salieran unas leves ascuas por su nariz_ pueden que sean días; horas o incluso semanas pero algún día serán demasiados para que podamos detenerlos nosotros solos.

El Sawsbuck lo miro un segundo antes de cerrar sus ojos sin abandonar esa pose seria pero se podía notar claramente que estaba preocupado y mas porque sabia claramente que ese macho tenia razón... pero...

_ Aun no sabes lo que debes hacer_ se adelanto el Emboar a lo que el ciervo formo una tímida sonrisa.

_ No... Se en lo que dice tienes razón pero debo pensar en mis hijos_ murmuro tranquilamente ese macho con cuernos antes de bajar un poco su mirada_ no se si podrán soportar lo que un viaje de ese calibre realmente significa.

El Emboar lo miro a ese padre de familia que solamente lanzo un suspiro pesado, entendiéndole perfectamente las dudas que pudiera tener.

_ Tómatelo con calma y piénsatelo bien si quieres llegar a hacerlo_ comento tranquilamente al padre de esos cachorros entendiendo el porque de sus dudas_ además aun no nos vamos a ir.

El pokemon estacional mostro una pequeña sonrisa agradecido por ese ultimo comentario.

_ Gracias Sirmiq, lo are_ respondió antes de mirar de golpe a uno de los lados de ese camino sacudiendo con violencia sus orejar y enfocándolas justo después enfrente de el... justo donde había sonado eso que le había llamado la atención.

Los pokemon de fuego miraron al castaño, con un gesto serio y dispuesto a atacar.

_ ¿Has oído algo?_ pregunto en un gruñido ese pokemon de lucha pero antes de que el ciervo moviera la cabeza y se dispuso a contestarle pero en ese momento oyeron como si se oyeran la vegetación de ese lugar sacudirse.

Todos se pusieron tensos, comenzándose a preparar sus armas naturales, Dannis comenzó a hacer brillar la cornamenta de un color verdoso; Tyson saco esas llamaradas de sus hombros dispuesto a preparar algún ataque y Sirmiq agarro sus garras para formar un puño mientras usar llamas salieron de su nariz, mientras que sus ojos estaban fijos en ese punto donde salían los ruidos que cada vez se oían mas y mas fuertes.

La adrenalina y su corazón se aceleraban a medida que aumentaba la potencia del sonido hasta que unas figuras comenzaron a discernirse entre ese follaje.

_ Preparaos.

Asistieron rápidamente comenzando a aparecer los primeros destellos de los ataques para hacer frente a ese ataque inminente.

_ Tyson ¿Eres tu?_ pregunto de pronto una voz femenina llamándoles la atención a todos haciendo que pararan sus ataques.

_ ¿Sarah?_ murmuro el tejón aturdido mientras que ella aparecía de entre esos matorrales que se andaban moviendo antes.

Detrás de la acuática se encontraban ese lagarto de setas de color rojo con una cesta de alimentos en sus mini garras mientras que el eon marrón andaba con un aspecto muy serio.

Dannis solamente movió su cabeza para mirarlos en especial ese cesto de hojas y ramas que llevaban consigo.

_ Veo que os ha ido bien la colecta_ comento el herbívoro tranquilamente mientras veía lo que contenía ese recipiente del Breloom.

La acuática solamente lo miro antes de mirar también a lo que había recogido en ese bosque pero con un aspecto preocupado, solo era unas 5 bayas angaras, muy pocas manzanas y 2 meloc.

_ Si, aunque nos hemos tenido que mover mucho del lugar mas cercano a la encima para encontrar solo esto_ comento la Vaporeon antes de mirar a esos machos que habían estado con ellos asta ese momento_ pronto ya no hablan alimentos cerca del campamento_ saco un pequeño suspiro_ Debemos irnos pronto antes de que sea imposible conseguir comida para nuestro viaje.

_ Ya… el invierno esta ya a unas pocas semanas.

Miraron al ciervo que acababa de decir esto con tanta exactitud y seguridad en especial los dos pokemon que no pertenecían a esa región.

_ ¿Cómo?_ pregunto Tyson sorprendido mientras que el aludido ante la pregunta mostraba una suave sonrisa.

_ Me conocen como el pokemon estacional, mi pelaje y mis cuernos cambian a medida que también cambian las estaciones_ comenzó a explicar ese castaño mientras señalaba esos cuernos para que pudieran ver como unas betas blancas comenzaban a aparecer entre esa corteza marrón_ en invierno son blancos como si fueran de hielo y como podéis ver ha comienzan a cambiar.

Tyson y Sarah parpadearon asombrados por la capacidad que acababa de explicar.

_ Vaya, no sabia que existían pokemon con tales características_ comento Tyson recuperando la compostura para que no pareciese que le había llegado a sorprender como lo había hecho_ por eso mismo sabes el tiempo exacto de cada estación.

_ Exactamente, cuando comienzan los cambios en los de mi especie como en las prevoluciones es cuando faltan menos de un mes para el cambio de estación_ les termino de explicar Dannis mientras que Andrew comenzaba a reírse por la ignorancia de ellos.

Tyson clavo sus ojos azulinos en el pokemon verdor que continuaba riéndose por lo bajo sin inmutarse con la mirada furiosa que le estaban dedicando.

_ Se nota muchísimo que no pertenecéis a Teselia_ comento Andrew alegremente antes de ponerse serio aunque una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro_ es conocida por todos la capacidad innata de esta especie.

_ Pues siento nuestra ignorancia de algo tan trivial_ le contesto de una forma sarcástica mientras ponía sus ojos de tal manera que parecían dos líneas celestes y ella llamarada de sus hombros que estaba apagada sobre sus hombros volvía a salir con fuerza_ pero como tu as dicho… no somos de aquí.

Sarah se acerco a su pareja al ver esta reacción de el y le coloco una mano en sus brazo con la esperanza que con su contacto pudiera evitar una pelea.

_ No es momento de comenzar una pelea_ le susurro suavemente esperando que se calmara ese amiente tenso por el orgullo herido del tejón.

_ Exactamente_ dijo Sirmiq de pronto afirmando lo que había dicho a la hembra antes de continuar hablando_ ahora debemos regresar y comenzar a planear lo que tenemos que hacer con esta nueva situación… necesitamos un buen plan.

Tyson solamente miro de reojo la otro de su misma especie antes de que esas llamaradas de su cuellos comenzaran a cesar su intensidad asta terminar apagándose para que pudieran comenzar el camino hacia ese campamento donde estaban los demás dispuestos a comenzar con las preparaciones.

-(O) -

Unos ojos rojizos se fijaron en el pokemon que tenia que guiarles hacia donde tenían que ir mientras que cogía un trozo de una manzana que habían partido par que le duraran mas tras escuchar lo que acababan de decirle.

_ Así que si queremos irnos debe de ser en los próximo días_ comento Milo adelantándose al Lucario a lo que el cerdo mostro una sonrisa.

_ Exactamente, aunque cuento que tenemos un máximo de 4 para recoger todos los alimentos posibles por si en el camino no somos capaces de encontrarlo.

_ 4 días, tiempo mas que necesario para nosotros_ le comento Tyson de una manera muy segura incluso un tanto arrogante.

_ Pero ¿Cuánto tiempo tardaremos en cruzar todo el bosque?

Sirmiq miro al pokemon aura que había hecho esa inteligente pregunta.

_ Normalmente unas 2 semanas aunque ahora mismo mi medida de tiempo no creo que nos sirva de mucho_ comenzó a decir el de fuego dual antes de mirar al bosque.

El lucario solamente mostro una pequeña sonrisa irónica antes de clavar los diente en esa fruta que tenia entre sus manos.

_ Me lo figuraba_ murmuro el canino del antifaz mientras que el zorro de planta solo lo miro de reojo.

_ Veo que aun seguir con esa tontería_ dijo Andrew de una manera un tanto oscura antes de mirarle de reojo_ sinceramente creéis que podréis atravesar todo el bosque para ir a un lugar que puede ser que ya no haiga nadie para ese entonces.

Lex miro al Leafeon de una manera firme y más porque ya se había dado cuenta que el zorro no le gustaba ese plan desde que lo había contado.

_ Si, además teniendo en cuenta como bien a dicho Dannis el invierno cada vez esta mas cerca_ le contesto el lobo de una forma muy tranquila sin apartar la mirada de ese Leafeon_ y no creo que sea la mejor idea quedarnos aquí cuando la comida desaparezca.

Andrew no le contesto y mas porque sabia que tenia razón, había vivido muchísimo en el bosque (desde que había llegado para evolucionar) para saber que lo estaba diciendo era verdad pero…

El eon de planta solamente rodo lo mas discretamente posible sus ojos hacia ese ciervo de una manera preocupada para encontrárselo que estaba observando a sus cachorro de una manera dubitativa como si no supiera lo que tenia que hacer… dudas que comprendía que tuviese su amigo después de todo.

Milo en cambio no le paso desapercibido que estaba mirando a otro de ellos y no le extraño que estuviere mirando al otro de planta pero no digo una sola palabra… era una elegido que solo podía hacerlas ellos.

_ Sea como sea_ interrumpió Sirmiq ese silencio que ha había formado y haciendo que todo el mundo lo mirara (incluido Andrew y Dannis) _ debemos recolectar esos alimentos lo mas legos posible de la encima.

_ ¡¿QUEEE?!_ grito Andrew por lo que había dicho ese cerdo de fuego_ ¿Sabes lo que estas diciendo?

El cerdo solamente mostro una mirada muy seria al que acababa de hablar.

_ Se perfectamente lo que estoy diciendo_ le contesto el de fuego de una manera seca y un poco molesto de las dudas que tenia ese pokemon del bosque_ y si lo piensas detenidamente es algo normal, no podemos gastar las bayas que tenemos cerca de nosotros… ya hay pocas para el suministros de nosotros mismos así que son insuficientes para que nos silban para que nos lo llevemos, así que solo nos queda ir mas lejos y usar lo que tenemos cerca en un uso mas cotidiano.

_ Parece que estas muy experimentado en estas cosas_ comento Sarah al notar el manejo que estaba demostrando el inicial de allí.

Sirmiq solamente movió sus orbes marrón-rojizo hacia la hembra antes de levantar una ceja.

_ Bueno era algo de pura lógica_ comento de pronto Tyson a lo que Sarah solo pudo reírse por lo bajo por como estaba actuando su pareja y mas porque dejaba mas que aparente el hecho que estuviera celoso.

_ Sea lógica o no, tiene toda la razón_ comento Thomas tranquilamente tomando la palabra por primera vez en la esa conversación_ nos ha costado horrores encontrar esto para nosotros como para también para lo que necesitamos para le camino.

Todo ese grupo miraron al Lucario que había hablado en ese momento para encontrárselo apoyado en la madera con un aspecto muy serio.

_ 4 de nosotros irán a buscar esos alimentos que necesitamos mas los que usaremos durante el día_ comenzó a explicar ese plan en un tono mas que serio_ el resto se encargara de vigilar esto y asegurarnos de la seguridad del encimar.

Todos se quedaron en silencio hasta que Sirmiq lanzo una carcajada.

_ No esta mal pensado chico_ dijo entre dientes antes de morder una baya angara_ Es un buen plan.

_ Pero que comenzara a funcionar mañana, ahora es demasiado tarde como para hacer algo_ comento Dannis mientras que se ponía en pie llamándoles a todos su atención, en especial al Leafeon que solamente lo miro con el ceño fundido.

_ ¿Dónde vas?_ pregunto inocentemente David a su padre que solamente lo miro de una manera mas tranquila posible para no alterarlos también con su duda interna.

_ Solo voy a estirarme un poco y a asegurarme de que todo continua tranquilo_ le contesto a su retoño_ no tardare pero mientras que no regrese hacerles caso en todo lo que os vaya diciendo.

Ambos jóvenes miraron a su padre extrañados por ese último comentario tan raro… aunque ya nada tenia de normal a estas alturas en sus vidas.

_ No te preocupes papa, obedeceremos en todo a ellos_ le contesto David sin vacilar ni un poco en esas palabras que el castaño solamente hicieron que sonriera orgulloso antes de marcharse antes de irse al interior del bosque.

Andrew lo había estado observando todo el rato en silencio antes de levantarse de donde estaba apoyado en estos momentos.

(Dannis) pensó antes de levanto también dispuesto a seguir al ser estacional_ voy con el, con es bueno estar por este bosque solo.

_ Lo dice el que siempre va solo a todos partes_ le dijo Thomas divertido mientras que el zorro se iba siguiendo los pasas que había hecho ese otro macho.

- (o) -

Dannis levanto sus ojos negros para ver los primeros reflejos rojizos que mostraban el final de otro día, otro día que habían sobrevivido a esta locura no muerta pero como había dicho Sirmiq… ¿Hasta cuando podrán aguantar?

Algún día llegaran hacia ellos y no podrían con ellos… o por la cantidad o porque no hubieran podido alimentarse bien.

Un suspiro salió del animal de forma extraño, haciendo que casi pareciera un sonido salida del lo mas profundo de ese bosque.

_ ¿No sabes que hacer verdad Dannis?_ pregunto una voz que el Sawsbuck reconoció enseguida haciendo que se girara.

Allí al lado de un árbol se encontraba el Leafeon con una mirada muy seria y una suave sonrisa.

_ Andrew ¿Qué haces aquí?_ pregunto Dannis sin sorprenderse de verlo allí.

_ Asegurarme que estabas bien_ le contesto tranquilamente ese eon mientras se acercaba a su amigo_ se que estas dudando con lo ir o no ir con ellos.

El castaño bajo la mirada por lo que había dicho pero enseguida noto como la pata del claro en su pelaje.

_ Dannis, se que es una elección difícil_ comenzó a decirle de nuevo adelantándose y mostrándose su apoyo por lo que estaba preocupándole_ pero elijas lo que elijas, me quedare aquí contigo y con los niños.

El castaño lanzo una sonrisa agradecido por eso comentario y mas porque sabia que ese zorro lo aria.

(Gracias Andrew)

Continuara…

Por fin… un nuevo capitulo de este fictio y siento realmente la tardanza pero espero que os haiga merecido de pena.

Dannis no sabe si ir con Lex con compañía a buscar el laboratorio para encontrar ayuda pero que hará al final este pokemon estacional… en los próximos capítulos lo descubriremos.

Bueno antes de irme y para no perder la buenas costumbres… las contestaciones del capitulo anterior…. Aquí empiezo…

DewottC2000_ Hoooola me alegra ver que después de tanto tiempo ver una respuesta aunque espero verte más a menudo :3.

Tienes razón el entrenador de Sirmiq es… Cheren XD no he podido evitar hacer este acercamiento al juego nwn

PentypusKoop_ owo ni que lo digas y mas interesante a medida que avance y que se vayan acercando a la pueblo… ¿Qué pasara con ellos?

Shadechu Nightray_ yo adoro la forma invierno de estos pokemon *-* parece los cuernos de hielito y como he dicho antes el entrenador de Sirmiq es Cheren como dije en la otra yo en los juegos cojo a Snivy por lo que Cheren se coge a Tepig n.n

Cuando lleguen a ciudad arcilla lo sabremos pero seguro que pasaran muchísimas cosas antes de que consigan llegar a su destino owo.

Leyva1130_ para ser pequeño tiene un pokemon realmente grande XD

Espero que sigas como hasta ahora el fic pero por lo que parece ha sido una noche tranquila pero estos 4 días ¿También lo serán? Y la elección de Dannis ¿Qué ara al final? Owo

Esto es todo por ahora así que espero ansiosa los comentarios con lo que os ha parecido, que mejoraríais de este capitulo.

Os espero… :3


	10. Chapter 10

**CAPITULO 10**

Unas orejas puntiagudas se sacudieron rápidamente mientras que lo ojos de ese ser observaban atentamente ese bosque que le rodeaba y que había sido su hogar en estos 3 días.

Esos largos días que habían tenido que usar su ingenio en conseguir todo lo necesario para inicial ese viaje en búsqueda de ayuda.

Andrew solamente lo miro de reojo acostumbrado ya a esa postura de peligro inminente que tenia normalmente el Lucario cuando los acompañaba (normalmente siempre) en la ronda de vigilancia.

_ ¿Acaso has oído algo?_ pregunto Andrew al pokemon aura que solamente movió sus ojos rojizos para clavárselos a el.

_ No_ le respondió Lex seriamente y ligeramente preocupado y más porque no quería que apareciera ninguna sorpresa desagradable a estas alturas, en la que pusiera en peligro los planes.

_ Bueno… esto es bueno para nosotros.

Ambos animales se giraron hacia el tercer miembro de ese grupo, el Breloom de color llamativo que andaba detrás de ellos agarrando con fuerza ese palo afilado entre sus diminutas garras.

El canino del antifaz lo miro un momento antes de mover sus orejas mostrando que estaba incomodo.

_ Por ahora si Thomas pero_ le comento entre diente ese otro pokemon de lucha mientras entrecerraba sus ojos_ espero que no será "la calma antes de una tempestad".

El zorro del planta solamente lanzo un bufido fustado por lo que acaba de decir y mas porque los odiaba, el se iba a quedar en este bosque infectado de esos seres para cumplir su promesa con su amigo y ellos estaban al tanto de su decisión.

El lobo solamente lo miro de reojo a quien había suspirado mientras que el vario color negaba levemente con la cabeza.

_ Aunque yo no creo que haiga peor tempestad que la que ya a llegado_ dijo Thomas en un susurro llamando la atención de ambos mientras recordaba la cruel realidad.

Unos segundos pasaron sin responder al pokemon carmesí antes de que el lobo dúo tipo lanzara algo que parecía un gruñido de frustración profunda.

Sabia que tenia todos los motivos como para llegar a pensarlo, el mismo se le había pasado por la mente ese pensamiento, aunque ya se había acostumbrado al miedo de encontrarse con una figuras y terminar como una de ellas.

Un escalofrió momentanio recorrió su espalda por ese pensamiento que acaba de tener antes de desterrarlo en las profundidades de la mente para poderse centrar en cosas mas importantes.

_ Eso da igual Thomas_ comenzó a decir ese lobuno de Shinoh antes de girarse_ debemos volver con los demás. Esto esta limpio o por lo menos lo mas limpio que puede estar.

Esos dos pokemons de tipo hierba asistieron rápidamente dispuestos a hacer lo que el azulino acaba de decir sin rebatirle sus palabras.

Una de las cosas que habían sucedido en estos días había sido el hecho de elegir a uno de ellos que lo guiasen haciendo que el Lucario tomara ese puesto en el grupo cosa que al Thyplosion no le gusto, aunque no se opuso demasiado por Sarah, y el Emboar reconoció que tenia un gran potencial para ejercer ese puesto.

Ese trió anduvieron por ese bosque con cuidado de no hacer ningún ruido extra de lo que era lo mas estrictamente necesario para no atraer a ninguna visita inoportuna de las que existían en el bosque hasta que sus ojos pudieron discernir ese campamento.

Las llamas de Tyson y Sirmiq les llamaron la atención, uno a cada lado de ese árbol que los protegía y cumpliendo cada uno perfectamente con su trabajo como vigilante mientras que entre los arbustos y cerca del tronco se podía discernir la cornamenta cambiante del ciervo que seguramente estaría donde estaban los demás.

El cerdo de fuego entrecerró sus ojos de pronto antes de girarlo como si hubiera notado la presencia de alguien mas para encontrarse con los pokemons que acababan de llegar.

_ ¿Cómo ha ido?_ pregunto el máxima evolución de inicial de Teselia a lo que el Lucario mostro algo parecido a una sonrisa.

_ Tranquilo_ contesto sin excederse demasiado mientras se sentaba en unas de raíces salientes que estaban donde estaban los demás.

Sarah estaba junto a Dannis y sus hijos en las raíces con una especie de bolsa de caucho en las manos que había hecho con ayuda de Milo y Dannis, mientras que el lagarto de planta se encontraba en la copa de la encima lo mas seguro que siendo el tercer vigía y descansando para el día siguiente mientras que los cachorros miraban atentamente como trabajaba la hembra.

_ ¿Esta todo preparado?_ pregunto el azulino a la hembra que levanto la mirada.

_ Si, esta todo listo para mañana_ respondió tranquilamente antes de esbozar una tímida sonrisa_ tenemos alimentos para aguantar pero aun y hacía la mínima que podamos necesitaremos recuperar las reservas.

_ Perfecto, aunque espero que se nos acaben cuando lleguemos a la cuidad_ comento el canino de lucha mientras que el tejón suspiro frustrado.

_ ¿Crees que es realmente que es buena idea acercarnos a la cuidad?_ gruño Tyson sin mirar al lucario pero aun y así supo fácilmente como se encontraba el pokemon de fuego.

Lex solamente lo miro fijamente al animal que acababa de hablar.

_ sea buena o mala no creo que tengamos otra opción_ le contesto en un gruñido cansado por la actitud que mostraba siempre ese pokemon de Jotho por cada cosa que el decía_ te recuerdo por si se te a olvidado que necesitamos recuperar alimentos, conseguir medicinas y armas.

_ Pero es una locura y mas porque no sabes como puede estar.

Sus ojos rojos se entrecerraron aun mas hasta formar una fina raya carmesí.

_ Es cierto Tyson, no se lo que nos encontraremos pero como he dicho no tenemos otra_ le gruño recordándole lo que le había dicho solo hace unos segundos y que se podría convertir en el mayor dolor de cabeza para ellos ahora mismo.

_ Aun exponiéndonos al peligro_ le contesto entre dientes moviendo sus ojos azules hacia ese pokemon aura que solamente le mantenía la mirada.

_ ¡Ya basta!

Los dos se giraron hacia el inicial de Teselia quien no se había movido de la posición que estaba en un primer momento pero en tono que acaba de usar mostraba que estaba molesto.

_ Creo que lo que discutimos ayer Tyson y quedemos en que nos acercaríamos a la cuidad a recoger todo lo que necesitamos para el frio inminente_ volvió a decir al pokemon de fuego antes de moverse un poco_ y como ha dicho Lex para conseguir unas pocas armas humanas.

_ Cosa que veo una tontería_ gruño Tyson mirándolo desafiante al pokemon fuego-lucha_ somos pokemons, tenemos armas por naturaleza.

_ Acaso crees que "esas" armas nos sirvieran de mucho.

Tyson movió la cabeza hacia el lucario que había hablado ahora y que tenia en su mano ese hueso palo que tanto ya le había ayudado.

_ Tenemos cosas como estas pero agotan nuestras fuerzas_ comenzó a explicarle pausadamente al tejón bípedo_ también por ahora tenemos las ramas que Milo ha hecho para ayudarnos pero con un movimiento fuerte por nuestra parte se rompe_ mostro una pequeña sonrisa irónica_ creo que ya sabes hasta donde quiero llegar.

Tyson lo miro con el ceño fundido pero sin contestarle abiertamente, aunque sus palabras tengas completamente la razón el nunca se la daría.

El lucario dejo de mirar al de fuego sabiendo que la conversación había llegado a un callejón sin salida, para mirar a esos pokemon que ya le habían dicho que se quedaban en el bosque cosa que el canino no le gusto, no le hacia ninguna gracia dejarles atrás.

_ ¿Estáis completamente seguros de lo que queréis hacer?_ les consulto por enésima vez en estos días desde que lo sabia_ Aun hay tiempo para que cambies de opinión y venir con nosotros.

Dannis bajo la mirada a sus dos hijos que estaba mirando a la hembra trabajar divertidos y negó la cabeza, había tomado una decisión la mejor decisión según el.

_ No Lex, nuestro hogar esta en este bosque_ le contesto tranquilamente al Lucario entendiendo perfectamente las reticencias del pokemon Aura_ lo conozco mejor que nadie así que estaremos bien.

_ Además, no olvides que yo estoy con ellos_ dijo de pronto Andrew en un tono orgullosos mientras se ponía una mano en el pecho_ Daré mi vida si es necesario para que ellos estén a salvo.

_ Seguro que no llega a ese punto_ dijo con una pequeña sonrisa al ver el juramente que había hecho su Amigo del bosque y miro al pokemon acero_ así que deja de preocuparte.

_ Lo siento pero preocuparnos esta en la naturaleza de los Lucarios_ le respondió en un tono de broma antes de levantar la mirada al notar como bajaba la luminosidad para encontrarse como en el cielo comenzaban a aparecer esos tonos rojizos del atardecer_ Deberíamos prepararnos para la noche.

Bajo la mirada hasta llegar hacia donde estaba Milo.

_ Comienza a preparar la hoguera, Milo_ ordeno al lagarto de planta que había estado en el árbol en un segundo plano y atento a lo que estaban diciendo.

_ Claro eso esta hecho_ contesto a esa orden mientras saltaba en le suelo para ponerse a hacer lo que le habían dicho el pokemon de lucha.

El lucario en cambio mostro una sonrisa por como había respondido antes de girarse hacia los pokemon de planta.

_ Dannis, Thomas ¿Podéis intentar conseguir un poco mas de leña?_ pidió a los dos duales que solamente asistieron antes de adentarse en el bosque.

Este tenia un aspecto mas tenebroso de lo costumbre, las sobras se refregaban en unas en otras en la sema oscuridad que comenzaba a reinar en todos lados y esos ruidos siniestros que se oían en la sema oscuridad por cualquier parte de ese bosque como si fueran gritos de una alma torturada hacían que ambos pokemon se sintieran aterrorizados… ni el hecho que la gran mayoría de esos sonidos fueran producidos por el viento.

El breloom se agarro fuertemente a ese palo de madera afilada mientras miraba a su alrededor asustado.

_ Dannis_ llamo el carmesí antes de mirar al castaño que justo detrás de él de una manera preocupada_ es mejor que los busquemos aquí mismo y volvamos lo más rápidamente posible.

El Sawsbuck simplemente miro a su compañero con ese gesto serio tan normal oír decir ninguna palabra, solamente movió un poco su cabeza para mostrar su acuerdo de esa idea.

Ambos comenzaron a recoger esos troncos para la hoguera de esa noche y dejar reservas a Andrew y Dannis para ayudarles a pasar el invierno que venia por delante, cada uno por una de las zonas cercanas cuando unos ruidos cercanos les llamaron la atención.

El ciervo movió rápidamente sus orejas y alzando sus ojos sin perder ni un solo segundo esperando que como siempre solo sea un poco de viento pero para su desgracia solo pudo observar como una sombra algo mas baja que el en dos patas se acercaba mientras que un olor putrefacto llenaba sus oídos y sus oídos captaron esos gruñidos que habían llenado el amiente.

_ Mierda_ mascullo el oji negro sabiendo perfectamente que era lo que se estaba acercando hacia el.

_ Dannis_ oyó el gemido asustado del Breloom llamándole también la atención.

El ciervo movió un momento sus ojos hacia donde estaba ese animal de color extraño para encontrárselo en una situación muy parecida a la suya.

El carmesí estaba retrocediendo mientras agarraba con sus patas fuertemente un tronco pequeño, delgado y romo, que seguramente había cogido a ciegas cuando se había visto sorprendido mientras que justo delante aparecía un animal bípedo con unas grandes garras y un pelaje que tubo que ser en su momento blanco y negro y que ahora era gris oscuro y que llevaba una herida en un costado que dejaba completamente visible esos órganos que se encontraban ahora inservibles y una especie de tupe rojo que se encontraba medio arrancado.

"GGYYYAAAAAAAAAA"

El gruñido sonó de nuevo justamente mas cerca que la anterior haciendo que Dannis prestara atención a esa criatura que acababa a salir de los matorrales en su dirección.

Era un humano de estatura media, con el pelo destartalado y sucio pero se podía discernir que era rojizo y vestida con una camisa de manga larga completamente hecha jirones de lo que era de un color violeta mientras que unos pantalones largos de color negro que se veían tan destrozados como la parte superior y que tenia varias heridas graves pero una le llamo la atención… en el lado izquierdo estaba destrozado como si hubieran arrancado todo lo que tenia que estar en ese trozo.

Dannis formo un gesto de repugnancia ante lo que estaba viendo, aun no se acostumbraba a verlos pero estaba preparado para hacer frente a esa pesadilla andante.

No tenía mucho tiempo de pensar pero no iba a dejar que esas cosas llegaran más lejos.

Bajo un poco su cabeza mostrando esos cuernos marrón azulados y tomaba esa postura cuadrúpeda tan típica en los de su especie para los humanos para conseguir mas fuerza en lo que quería hacer mientras observaba como esos ojos vidriosos se fijaban en el y lanzaba un gruñido mas excitado por la existencia del ciervo y alzaba su único brazo como si quisiera ya agarrarlo.

_ ¿Quieres alimentarte de mi?_ pregunto a ese ser de una forma irónica sabiendo perfectamente lo que quería y esta comenzaba a acercase lentamente_ Lo siento por ti_ sonrió mientras que sus cuernos empezaron a brillar de un color blanco y extenderse mucho mas allá de lo que en un momento eran para terminar formándose dos lanzas_ pero yo no estoy en el menú_ flexiono sus paras delanteras preparándose para envestir_ MEGACUERNO.

Se lanzo de golpe contra ese cuerpo no muerto que solo pudo recibirlo para terminar ambos pegados contra un árbol cercano e inmovilizado por las astas del animal.

Dannis vio como esa criatura se retorcía y intentaba agarrarle la cabeza para saciar como podía esas ansias de alimentarse antes de mover sus ojos hacia la derecha sin perder tiempo antes de ver algo interesante que le podía ayudar y sonreír antes de mover rápidamente su cabeza violentamente.

Esa mujer salió despedida de los cuernos que le tenían agarrados para terminar cayendo contra una enorme roca que se encontraba a la derecha junto a un gran árbol antes de los oídos del pokemon dual de Teselia llegara el sonido desagradable de algo duro rompiéndose.

Se incorporo de nuevo en sus patas traseras mirando al punto donde había caído y que podía ver la forma grotesca que había caído mientras el suelo se marchaba con usa sangra infecta y prestaba su atención a esos ruidos que aparecían en sus espalda.

Parecía que el Breloom aun estaba defendiéndose de ese asaltante cuando paso algo que hizo que saltaran todas sus alarmas.

Thomas en cambio movió el palo que había agarrado en el momento que había visto aparecer a ese ex pokemon normal, y que ahora mismo lo movía a un lado hacia el otro en un movimiento ciego que le producía el miedo pero sin llegar a dar en ese único punto que podía ponerle freno mientras que iba retrocediendo hasta que la mala suerte se alió con el.

Una raíz que sobresalía en ese terreno irregular y lleno de hojas se pudo en el medio haciendo que tropezara cayendo de espalda y perdiendo en el proceso la única arma que estaba usando para protegerse quedando a la merced de ese monstruo.

Se incorporo como pudo solo para observar como ese Vigoroth mutilado mostraba una sonrisa tratica mientras se acercaba lenta hacia el.

Thomas tomo aire asustado llenándose de ese desagradable olor que llenaba el ambiente y disponiéndose a usar la única baza que el quedaba.

_ Recurrente_ grito ese pokemon de color inusual antes de que en su boca se formara una bola verde que detonaba el uso de ese movimiento y comenzaba a salir unas pequeñas bolas, como semillas, a una buena velocidad contra ese pokemon no muerto.

Sus ojos negros se fijaron en lo que estaba haciendo deseando que eso fuera suficiente para eliminar esa amenaza pero para su desgracia no fue así.

Esos golpes impactaran en ese cuerpo putrefacto que seguía su camino hacia el, como si apenas notando esos impactos… no tenían fuerza como para atravesar el cráneo de la criatura.

Dannis abrió los ojos asustado al ver al breloom intentando retroceder mientras buscaba algo que pudiera ayudarle, que para su desgracia se encontraba en la mitad del camino, antes de que ese caminante de lanzara contra el colocando sus garras en los "brazos" del animal de Hoen como si quisiera inmovilizarle.

_ No_ gruño el pokemon estacional corriendo lo que mas rápidamente que le permitían sus patas para intentar ayudarle mientras deseaba no llegar tarde y librarle de ese terrible destino.

En el camino agarro una piedra del suelo de mediano tamaño, la única arma que a ojos del macho podría ayudar, guiado por ese instinto asesino que parecía haberse despertado en todos ellos por el terror para hacerle pagar a ese ser todos esos días de terror mientras que en sus oídos solo podía escuchar su propio latido golpeando sus pecho salvajemente por esa adrenalina producido en el momento, hasta quedar justo detrás del monstruo.

Alzo esa piedra sobre su cabeza sin pararse a pensar o prestar atención a lo demás, solo lo prestaba a ese ser putrefacto.

_ Muere maldito_ le grito atrayendo la atención al no muerto.

Ese Vigoroth se giro hacia el para recibir el impacto de esa piedra en su rostro reventándole la cabeza por el impacto antes de caer inerte al lado del vario color atacado.

Thomas aparto a ese cuerpo ahora si muerto de una punta pie para poder prestar su completa concentración al pokemon carmesí.

Este había empezado a incorporarse como podía lanzando pequeños gemidos adoloridos mientras que en sus garras agarraban la base del cuello como si quisiera esconder o contener algo en su interior aunque no pudo evitar que algo llamara la atención al pokemon estacional de el… algo que se escurría de su pelaje y quería camuflaje entre ese color tan curiosos del lucha.

(Sangre) pensó el Sawsbuck asustado y mas porque si estaba la presencia de ese liquido vital solo podría significar una sola cosa_ Te han mordido.

El breloom solamente miro a ese pokemon que acababa de salvarlo sin decir ninguna palabra para negar esa afirmación, el mismo sabía eso y sabia lo que significaba esa herida.

Dannis cerro sus ojos antes de levantar con cuidado a ese pokemon de planta lucha que parecía en una mescla de shock y depresión por lo que estaba pasándole, dispuesto a llevárselo con el.

Thomas miro levemente al castaño que lo acababa de levantar y ponía una mano en su espalda para ayudarlo a andar en dirección al campamento… como si en su interior creyera la posibilidad inexistente que en cuando llegara podría salvarlo.

El castaño vio como el ser carmesí quería abrir su boca como si quisiera decirle alguna cosa sin mucho éxito.

_ Calla y Ahora fuerzas_ le gruño para que guardara silencio mientras seguía con ese camino en el interior del bosque_ pronto llegaremos.

-(O) -

David miraba atentamente el lugar de donde había ido su padre ansioso para que regresara mientras que su hermano estaba junto a Milo observando como estaba terminando que arreglar los troncos de esa hoguera.

_ ¿Estarán bien?_ pregunto el pequeño llamando la atención a su hermano que solamente se rio.

_ Claro que lo estarán David, te olvidas de lo fuerte que es nuestro padre_ le respondió Dante felizmente sin preocuparse de lo que pudieran estar pasando con ellos en ese momento cuando un ruido les llamara la atención a todos.

Dejaron lo que estaban haciendo para ponerse tensos, preparados para atacar mientras que Sarah y los cachorros se ponían detrás de los adultos, como le habían enseñado para protegerse, mientras que el admiente se tensaba ante la sensación de alarma antes de que dos figuras salieran… dos figuras que reconocieron en el apto.

_ Papi_ dijo David alegremente mientras que el otro Deerling mostraba una sonrisa confiada… el no había dudado de su padre.

_ Lo ves David, te dije que estarían bie_ dijo mientras señalada a esos dos adultos antes de fijarse mejor en ellos en especial en ese Breloom de color inusual que colgaba casi inerte apoyado en el hombro de su padre_ PAPA

Ambos cachorros salieron corriendo hacia el adulto castaño completamente asustado y no eran los únicos…el resto de ese grupo también se habían acercado angustiado al verlos aparecer.

_ Estoy bien pequeños_ les dijo Dannis deseando que con eso sus cachorros se tranquilizaban cuando noto la mirada penetrante de Lex, la había notado muchísimas veces como para no diferenciarla de las demás.

Comenzar a escuchar la canción: Pokemon The Fist Movie ost Three on three

Levanto su mirara para efectivamente encontrarse al Lucario con una mirada expectante en su rostro.

_ ¿Os habéis encontrado con caminantes?_ pregunto Lex de forma rutinaria aunque por el estado que había llegado el Breloom sabia perfectamente que así era.

Lex miro al pobre carmesí con verdadera lastima por lo que acababa de pasarle mientras que una antigua culpa comenzaba a aparecer… una que pensó que había quedado enterrada en ese tiempo si ella, la culpa que mordieran a Alice.

Sirmiq en cambio solamente cerró sus ojos tristemente mientras expulsaba el aire de sus pulmones.

_ Entonces… ya esta condenado_ suspiro Sirmiq intentando romper esa tensión que se había formado mientras comenzaba a acercarse al pokemon de planta para comprobar su estado.

Thomas parecía estar completamente ajeno a donde estaba, tenia sus ojos cerrados, su cabeza colgando inerte en la dirección de esa herida que por suerte había dejado de sangrar y en sus mejillas aparecían mas rojas de lo normal.

Coloco su mano en la frente al pokemon antes de entrecerrar sus ojos.

_ Esta ardiendo_ murmuro mientras apartaba su mano de la frente del pokemon lucha de Hoen y miro a los demás de reojo_ ahora solo es cuestión de tiempo.

_ Un tiempo que estáis perdiendo_ dijo una voz adolorida sorprendiéndoles y llamándoles a atención a todos.

Miraron todos la herido para encontrárselo que había levantado su cabeza y tenia sus ojos negros abiertos, unos ojos negros llenos de una vida que se esfumaba rápidamente.

_ Thomas, no hables, debes intentar descansar y ahorrar fuerzas_ dijo Dannis rápidamente para que ese descansara pero el vario color solamente mostro una sonrisa.

_ ¿Para que?... como ha dicho Sirmiq… yo… no tengo… salvación_ jaleo pesadamente para decir esto mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el árbol que lo habían apoyado_ soy consiente de… esto desde que… me mordió.

Todos guardaron silencio mientras que recordaban lo que todo el mundo sabia lo que pasaba cuando te mordían… todos lo habían visto en estos días algún caso, la fiebre que producía y que te consumía hasta la muerte.

Lex al escucharlo casi agradeció el final que tubo su entrenadora al no tener que verla como estaba viendo a ese pobre desdichado.

El breloom solamente miro a esos pokemon que habían sido sus amigos y compañeros en estos días antes de mostrar una sonrisa completamente convencido de lo que tenía que hacer.

_ Chicos_ comenzó a murmurar con una voz que refregaba el dolor que estaba sintiendo.

_ Thomas no te esfuerces_ le dijo rápidamente Sarah poniéndole una mano en esas pinchas amarillas que el otro pokemon poseía.

Unos ojos negros se movieron hacia la hembra agradecido por ese gesto de afecto y sonrió.

_ No Sarah… tengo que hacerlo_ murmuro el pokemon de planta suavemente_ tengo que pediros… os vayáis ya… que me dejéis aquí_ levanto la mirada para mirarlos a todos sus compañeros de penuria intentando ignorar ese dolor que estaba en cada fibra de su ser_ no debéis de perder… mi un segundo… mas.

_ ¿pero?_ iba a decir Tyson pero la mirada del moribundo pokemon hizo que se callara.

_ nada de peros… es lo que tenéis que hacer… por muy duro que… sea_ le murmuro el pokemon de una manera muy débil pero firme no mostrando ningún abismo de duda en sus palabras.

Thomas apoyaba su cabeza en ese árbol y tomaba aire como le dejara el dolor y la fiebre para intentar acumular las escasas fuerzas que le quedaban.

_ Tenéis que… seguir viviendo… pase lo que pase…_ les comento con un gesto serio_ antes de que… ellos vengan…

Esos animales bajaron la mirada por lo que acaba de decir y mas porque cada uno de ellos lo sabían de lo que estaba refiriendo.

_ Thomas tiene razón pero…_ dijo Sirmiq antes de cerrar sus ojos haciendo que se escapara una solitaria lágrima de sus ojos marrones.

_ Lo se… pero estaré bien_ le contesto sabiendo que ninguno de ellos quería dejarle pero tenían que hacerlo_ pronto… no sentiré… dolor_ sonrió levemente_ pero os pido… una cosa.

_ ¿El que?_ pregunto Sirmiq aunque se imaginaba lo que iba a pedir.

_ Sobrevivir… vivir por mi…

Lex cerro sus ojos intentando deshacerse del recuerdo vivo del inicio de esa pesadilla y pidiéndole lo mismo que ese pokemon vario color… vivir en un mundo de muertos.

Se giro rápidamente dándole la espalda ocultándoles las lágrimas amargas que se le estaban escapando mientras apretaba sus puños fuertemente con rabia.

_ Vámonos_ le dijo de pronto Lex llamándoles la atención a todos y en especial a Tyson que lo miro enfadado.

_ ¿Estas loco? Quieres hacerle caso a un enfermo que no sabe lo que esta diciendo_ le rugió el tejón al lucario.

_ Yo se lo que estoy diciendo… y Lex… tiene razón_ murmuro Thomas de una manera firme dándole entender que aunque estaba ardiendo en fiebre era completamente consciente de lo que estaba pidiendo_ IROS

Tyson miro enojado a ese pokemon que cada vez con menos fuerzas antes de sentir como una mano se colocaba en su hombro haciendo que levantara la mirada y se encontrara con el otro inicial que tenía una mirada triste en su rostro.

Ese pokemon que ahora mismo agonizaba había sido su primer apoyo en este mundo de locos.

_ Es el momento de ser fuertes y no mirar atrás_ le dijo antes de mover su cabeza para mirar al pokemon de planta y sonreís_ Adiós amigo.

_ Adiós… nos veremos al… otro lado_ le contesto con una suave sonrisa antes de que se girase para comenzar con ese camino.

Thomas observo se metían en ese bosque para irse en un silencio tenso comenzando el camino que les llevaría a la cuidad mientras le deseaba la mejor de las suerte antes de apoyar su cabeza en el tronco de esa encina y cerrar los ojos… esperando el final de ese dolor torturador.

Continuara…

Bienvenidos a un nuevo capitulo de este fictio que vosotros, mis queridos lectores con sus Riewers dais vidas… os lo agradezco mucho y espero de todo corazón seguir recibiendo vuestro apoyo como hasta ahora.

TwT ha sido el final de Thomas… un momento muy emotivo pero ha sido gracias a esto Dannis (y sus hijos) y Andrew se han ido con el grupo pero… que pasara con ellos ahora… ¿conseguirán llegar a la cuidad sanos y salvos? Y ¿Cómo estarán las cosas en este sitio? Eso pronto lo sabremos pero de mientras… Espero los comentarios de lo que os ha parecido este "regalo navideño" (Comentar que no muerto XD).

Como es habitual en mí y en Navidad no va a ser menos… las contestaciones de las Riewers.

Shadechu Nightray_ al parecer no ha sido tan sereno como parecía en un primer momento… en el ultimo momento y una salida dolora ante de lo previsto.

Leyva1130_ pues el presentimiento ha sido para el pokemon vario color que estaban con ellos T_T y la falta de comida seguro que hace que las cosas se pongan aun mas tensa para ese extraño grupo.

Arcangel91_ Cuanto tiempo amigo o_o hacia siglos que no te veía por aquí y espero que no pasen otro siglos mas antes de verte de nuevo.

Aquí tienes lo que pasa con los supervivientes pero como he dicho algo me dice que no será algo tan idílico para ellos además como habla afectado a los demás la perdida de Thomas para todos ellos.

Bueno esto es todo… Espero vuestras Riewers y Feliz Navidad (con retraso) y Año nuevo.


	11. Capitulo 11 la travesia (1 parte)

**CAPITULO 11_ LA TRAVESIA (PARTE 1)**

El silencio se había instalado en ese grupo de animales que se encontraban avanzando por ese bosque cabizbajos mientras que en sus mentes todavía recordaban lo que se habían visto obligados a hacer hace solo unas horas.

El Thyplosion se giro levemente observando el camino que habían recorrido ya, preocupado por el que se había quedado atrás.

_ Deberíamos volver a buscar a Thomas_ dijo de pronto el pokemon de fuego parándose y mirando a los dos animales que estaban liderando esa marcha_ aun estamos a tiempo de volver.

Sirmiq, uno de los dos que estaban delante del tejón con Lex, se paso en seco al oír lo que acababa de decir ese otro inicial.

_ no_ le contesto tajantemente el dual sin molestarle a mirarlo y volviendo a andar de nuevo.

_ ¿Qué? ¿Vas a dejar que muera?_ pregunto de golpe Tyson en un tono enfadado_ acaso no era tu amigo.

El azul oscuro observo como el cerdo bípedo se volvía a detenerse pensando que había conseguido hacer que ese animal cambiara de opinión y regresaran a buscar al breloom abandonado pero en cuando se giro se dio cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba.

El de fuego dual lo miraba completamente enojado y habiendo crujir sus nudillos preparado para arrearle un puñetazo al pokemon que había dicho aquello.

_ No te atrevas a hablarme de esa manera Tyson_ gruño el pokemon luchador entrecerrando sus ojos azul oscuro.

_ Y ¿porque no? Acaso es porque te digo la verdad a la cara_ le contesto con una sonrisa orgullosa y entre dientes acercándose al pokemon que cada vez lo miraba de una forma mas amenazante_ creo recordar que Thomas era tu amigo y por lo que he visto no has dudado ni un segundo en abandonarlo.

Sirmiq gruño haciendo que sus llamas ardieran más imponentes que antes y sacando unas ascuas de su nariz como siempre hacia cuando estaba preparado para combatir.

_ Ya basta vosotros dos_ les grito Lex de pronto en un tono seco cansado de las tonterías de Tyson y mas porque como actuaba parecía que después de los días que habían pasado en esa encima y con lo que habían visto en ese tiempo aun estaba reacio a creerse lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor… una actitud que no ayudaba para nada en ese grupo y mas porque todos los que estaban allí se encontraban afectados por la muerte de Thomas… mejor dicho por la no muerte del luchador de Hoen.

El lobo se acerco a donde estaban los dos machos con paso firme y dispuesto a parar esa discusión que había comenzado el tejón conscientemente.

_ Esto no tiene ningún sentido_ volvió a decir el pokemon aura_ todos estamos en el mismo equipo.

_ No "Sylex"_ negó el pokemon de Jotho llamándolo por su nombre completo_ yo no estoy en un equipo que esta alguien como este_ señalo a Sirmiq antes de mostrar una sonrisa burlona_ aunque tu quizás si, quieras o no esto ya lo has hecho antes.

_ Basta Tyson, ya te estas pasando_ dijo de pronto Sarah poniéndose entre ellos dos y mas porque ya sabia por donde estaba atacando el pokemon de fuego.

El tejón de fuego miro a la fémina que acaba de hablar y que parecía completamente molesta y así era… ella lo miraba firmemente colocando sus manos en su cintura.

_ No me estoy pasando Sarah, solo estoy diciendo la verdad_ le contesto Tyson esperando que su amara lo entendiera.

_ Lo único que estas diciendo el al verdad que quieres creer_ le contesto de pronto Andrew en un tono serio_ Aun después de todo lo que has visto en el bosque.

El ser de energía ardiente entrecerró los ojos mientras que el Leafeon caminaba tranquilamente hasta terminar al lado del Emboar.

_ Lo creo Andrew, esos tipos solamente tienen una enfermedad que nadie entiende_ le respondió Tyson de una forma seria haciendo que el eon del bosque lo mirara de reojo y una gesto tenso.

_ ¿Estas seguro?

_ Completamente… ya veras que en cuanto encuentren una cura todo esto pasara y quedara en un recuerdo_ contesto convencido de lo que estaba diciendo.

Andrew miro al pokemon que había dicho eso con una mirada muy seria.

_ Enserio que crees en las tonterías que estas diciendo_ comenzó a decir el de planta de una forma fría_ acaso crees que existe una cura para que los muertos dejen de devorarnos_ se giro dándole la espalda al pokemon de Jotho_ si realmente crees que así puedes ayudar a Thomas como al resto de esos desgraciados ves… pero te aviso que lo único que encontraras será una dolorosa muerte.

Tras que esas palabras salieran de su boca el Leafeon comenzó a andar para comenzar a alegarse sin perder mas tiempo de lo que ya habían perdido por esa conversación sin sentidos y siendo seguido rápidamente por los demás que se habían estado todo ese tiempo callados.

La hembra solamente coloco delante de ese macho.

_ ¿Y bien Tyson?_ pregunto Sarah en un tono serio a su pareja_ Continuamos.

El pokemon de fuego solamente hecho un ultimo vistazo hacia ese camino que habían utilizado para llegar asta allí y que le llevarían hacia donde habían dejado a ese pokemon vario color antes de sacar todo el aire de sus pulmones.

_ ¿Tyson?_ volvió a preguntar a su pareja del tipo contrario preocupada y mas si quería llegar a hacer lo que había insinuado solo hace unos instantes.

Lo observo atentamente esperando una respuesta que no llegaba hasta que de pronto capto como ese macho ardiente daba un paso hacia su dirección.

Sabia que lo que habían dicho era una verdad dolorosa… una verdad que su orgullo aun no estaba preparado para aceptar.

_ Si, continuamos_ murmuro levemente sin mirar a la hembra de agua comenzado a seguir la senda de los demás ya habían tomado.

-(O) -

Sirmiq se paro en seco en medio de esos arboles antes de mover la cabeza a un lado a otro como si estuviera buscando alguna cosa allí, entre esos arboles… el mismo paisaje que habían visto en días.

_ ¿Dónde esta?_ se pregunto el cerdo evolutivo pensativo mientras que Andrew lo miraba aburrido.

_ Si lo que buscas es un árbol creo que de eso hay de sobras_ ironizo el zorro de planta haciendo que el pokemon de Teselia lo mirara de reojo.

_ Muy gracioso Andrew, muy gracioso_ le respondió en un gruñido profundo antes de mover sus ojos hacia donde estaba el Grovyle_ Milo puedes escalar y mirar si vez alguna cosa.

Milo miro a Sirmiq de una forma orgullosa mientras que el otro de planta sonreía divertido.

_ Eso esta hecho Sirmiq_ le contesto el pokemon del bosque antes de escalar rápidamente por esos arboles como esa agilidad que lo hacia los que era propios de su especie mientras que Andrew solamente sonreía divertido.

No sabia que era lo que el Emboar quería encontrar pero en ese lugar solo había arboles.

_ no creo que encuentres algo mas de lo que hemos visto en estos días_ dijo entre dientes el pokemon de tipo vegetal mientras alzaba los ojos viéndolo en la copa del árbol que había escaldo.

_ Pues creo que ahí algo nuevo_ dijo de pronto el inicial intermedio de Hoen llamando la atención de todos mientras mostraba una sonrisa_ ahí delante en unos metros puedo observar una carretera.

Oyeron una carcajada proveniente del pokemon de esa región mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

_ Sabia que debía de estar por aquí_ murmuro Sirmiq antes de mirar a los demás pokemon que lo acompañaban_ esta carretera cruza el bosque hacia una ciudad y otra.

_ Entonces si cruzamos esa carretera llegaremos a ese pueblo_ dijo Sarah emocionada al cerdo de fuego que solamente asistió con la cabeza antes de mirar a Lex que había cerrado los ojos como si intentara concentrarse en algo y esas colas oscilaban al lado de su cabeza.

Vieron como el canino fruncía el ceño un momento antes de volver a abrir sus ojos lentamente.

_ En la carretera no hay nadie, no noto ninguna aura viva_ les aviso el Lucario en un tono serio mientras que ese grupo comenzaba a andar siguiendo al único que ahora mismo podría guiarlos hacia esa carretera.

_ Eso significa que no tendremos ningún problema_ murmuro Dannis tranquilamente caminando y manteniendo a la vista a esos pequeños suyos.

Lex se quedo a tras de ese grupo bajando un poco su orejas y una mirada seria en sus ojos carmesís mostrando en parte esa preocupación que mantenía oculta.

(Espero que sea como dices) pensó el azulino antes de comenzar a andar para no quedarse muy atrás mientras que deseaba que realmente sea así… tranquilo.

Anduvieron en silencio por ese bosque en la dirección de ese lagarto verdoso los estaba mostrando mientras saltaba entre copa a copa para no perder ni un momento de vista esa carretera que estaba viendo donde todos deseaban que hubiera comida y agua que se habían olvidado recoger de la encina al salir de allí a toda prisa y por la conmoción de lo que había pasado con Thomas cuando notaron que el guía se había pasado de golpe.

Alzaron la mirada para ver al Grovyle que estaba mirando a un punto fijamente.

_ Milo ¿Se puede saber que pasa?_ pregunto Sirmiq intrigado haciendo que moviera su cabeza.

_ Es mejor que lo mires tu mismo.

Levanto una ceja curioso antes de comenzara a andar con paso firme donde estaba señalando pero en cruzo esos arboles que estaban en el medio tapándoles la vista se encontró con un panorama que jamás había pensado ver.

_ ¿Pero… que?

Podía ver la carretera que lo cruzaba, ese camino que usaban los entrenadores (cuando no tenían ganas de entrenar o capturar nuevos pokemons para su equipo) y no entrenadores y que ahora mismo se encontraban lleno de vehículos abandonados sin orden por sus dueños que al parecer habían tenido que salir de allí a toda prisa y dejándoles al merced del olvido.

_ Parece que no solo fue en la cuidad que ha estallado el brote_ murmuro el Lucario en un tono amargo reconociendo claramente los estragos de ese sitio recordándole lo que vivió y vio en cuidad porcelana.

_ Si, parece que no hay un solo lugar donde no había sido afectado_ murmuro en un tono serio metiéndose en la carretera mientras que Dannis suspiro.

_ Aun es demasiado pronto como para asegurar eso, Sirmiq.

El ardiente luchador lo miro de reojo al Sawsbutck que acaba de hablar entendiendo en parte la postura que tenia.

_ Puede pero no creo que este mucho mejor que aquí_ le contesto antes de girarse a mirar los demás_ parece que esta vacio así aprovecháramos para buscar cualquier cosa que nos puede ser de utilidad_ miro a los coches con el celo totalmente fundido_ comida, agua y armas son nuestra prioridad.

_Parecemos saqueadores_ murmuro Tyson apareciendo ya en la carretera.

El resto lanzo un gruñido por el comentario del de Jotho mientras que el Lucario se giraba.

_ Lo pareceremos pero no tenemos otra opción_ gruño Lex entrecerrando sus ojos rojizos_ te recuerdo que apenas nos queda alimento y un poco agua que hemos recogido durante el viaje también se encuentran en las ultimas reservas.

El tejón hecho sus orejas hacia atrás por el hecho que le recordaban como tenían la situación con ellos.

_ Además no creo que sus dueños lo echen de menos_ le contesto Andrew con una media sonrisa mientras que el Lucario se adelantaba.

_ Bien nos dividiremos en grupos equitativos y entre los miembros de esos grupos se mantendrán a la vista uno de otros_ comenzó a ordenar el de antifaz en un tono serio esperando que ninguno de los de ese grupo fueran a ir por libres antes de saltar al capo del remolque de un camión… el lugar mas alto que había encontrado_ yo me encargare de vigilar.

Todos asistieron rápidamente antes de separarse en dos grupos para ir al norte y al sud de ese cementerio de vehículos dejando al utilizador de aura en el medio.

Milo, Sarah, Tyson y Sirmiq se dirigieron justamente en el parte superior (el que estaba dirección ciudad Porcelana) donde podían ver coches por todas partes y de todos los modelos posibles y colores, desde pequeños hasta un familiar con todas las cosas colocadas en una vaca como si hubiera ido de vacaciones cuando esto sucedió o quisiera huir con todo lo que tenia en la casa hasta un camión de almacenamiento de trasporte de vete a saber que para el centro Pokemon (podían verlo porque aparecía el logotipo de ese edificio) pero sea como sea ese medio de transporte todos tenían una cosa que la mayoría tenían en común… tenían las puertas de los viajeros abiertas y veían sangre por donde les llegaba la vista.

_ Que desastre_ gimió Sarah avanzando con cuidado por ese mar de abandono sin poder apartar de lo que estaba allí y esquivando un cadáver inmóvil.

Sirmiq solamente lanzo un suspiro pesado como si intentara liberarse de un pesado peso desde que habían entrado allí y miro miraba a un lado a otro claramente con miedo de lo que podrían encontrarse allí dentro.

_ Parece una escena de una guerra_ murmuro Milo de una manera tensa acariciándose los brazos.

_ No lo parece, es que estamos en una… una para sobrevivir en un mundo de muerte_ le contesto Sirmiq mirando el horizonte justo donde estaba la dirección al pueblo donde había dado el inicio de su propia pesadilla antes de sacudir su cabeza intentando alegar las ideas que ahora mismo tenían_ pero es mejor dejar las historias para otro momento y centrarnos en lo imponte… mirar si entre todo esto hay algo de utilidad.

Sarah y Milo asistieron con la cabeza sin decir ni una sola palabra, no estaban de humor ellos de hablar, dispuestos a comenzar la búsqueda mientras que Tyson se cruzaba de brazo mostrando el hecho que no le gustaba la idea.

_ Tened cuidado_ les aviso Sirmiq antes de comenzar a alegarse hacia donde estaba un todo terreno verde oscuro y el camión del remolque para el centro pokemon.

El Thyplosion lanzo un gruñido profundo mientras que el Grovyle también se iba a otros de esos coches esparcidos para el también comenzar con lo que le habían pedido.

_ Pero quien se piensa que es ese tipo_ murmuro el frustrado pokemon de fuego entrecerrando sus ojos azul oscuros.

_ Por favor Tyson no empieces_ le respondió la acuática un poco cansada de esa actitud que parecía llevar consigo su pareja antes de girarse mostrándole el hecho que ella también se iba a alegar para comenzar su propia búsqueda_ y comienza a buscar.

Sarah comenzó a andar alejándose de el hacia uno monovolumen negro mientras que el aludido lo miraba atónito.

Este se encontraba delante de un coche familiar blanco pero ocupaba los dos sentidos de dirección como si hubiera tenido que derrapar para conseguir detenerse.

(Este es un buen lugar para comenzar y irnos lo mas rápidamente posible) pensó la fémina acercándose a ese oscuro dándose cuenta de los demás detalles que se le habían pasado desapercipidos en la distancia.

La ventana de este estaba rota en pedazo hacia afuera como si la hubieran reventado desde dentro con algún tipo de arma mientras que en el interior había una bolsa pequeña y al parecer (Estaba segura de que era allí) llena de alguna cosa que creían que seria útil para su ocupante pero también estaba segura que en el interior del maletero abrían mas cosas.

Tomo aire temeroso de lo que se podría encontrar allí dentro alzando esa larga cola de sirena y apoyando su mano en el metal dispuesta a entrar en el interior.

_ MIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEERDAAAAAAAAA 

Se volteo rápidamente dejando olvidado lo que quería hacer hacia ese grito mientras que su corazón se le encogía por ello… conocía el dueño de esta demasiado bien.

- (O) -

El pokemon de fuego lanzo un gruñido frustrado por lo que le había dicho su chica mientras se acercaba a un coche, como los demás que estaban allí, de un color rojo con unas rayas amarillas que comenzaban en el morro y llegaban hasta el maletero.

No podía entender como todos parecían adaptarse a esta situación tan rápidamente aunque algo le decía que más que adaptarse lo que estaban eran resignados.

Abrió la puerta de ese vehículo con cuidado de no hacer ningún ruido y se metió en el interior.

Los asientos de este eran de cuero negro y en la guantera estaba salpicada de restos de liquido marrón que estaba seguro que debía de ser sangre seca de su ocupante mientras que por sus restos parecía que estaba buscando algo allí dentro.

Entrecerró sus ojos antes de seguir esos rastros que habían para intentar descubrir de que podia tratarse hacia debajo del asiento y encontrarse con una pela negra que estaba colocado para formar una bolsa como si contuvieran algo en su interior.

Agarro ese trapo con una mano para sacarlo de donde estaba tirado para terminar poniéndolo en el asiento del copiloto cuando…

**AAAAAAAGGGGRRRRRR**

Se giro rápidamente mientras sentía que su corazón se detenía en su pecho al encontrarse cara a cara con uno de esos seres justo en el asiento de atrás, mas exactamente con un macho humano de pelo liloso que portaba una camisa de color negro o marrón oscuro por la sangre seca que parecía están bañada y que lo estaba mirando con esa hambre inhumana que tenían.

El macho de fuego solamente lanzo un gruñido asustado antes de tirarse contra la puerta que había utilizado para entras mientras se llevaba ese paquete que había encontrado esquivando por poco una de las garras muertas de ese ser.

**AFFFFF AGGGGG**

Esos gruñidos yugúlales que casi le recordaban a alguien que estaba sufriendo un dolor atroz y eterno llegaron a sus oídos mientras que sus ojos podía ver como esa criatura había llegado a la parte donde el antes se encontraba dispuesto a perseguir a ese animal.

_ Mierda_ mascullo rápidamente intentando cerrar esa puerta para dejarlo allí dentro antes de que pudiera reaccionar pero para su desgracia no fue así.

La cabeza de ese cadáver y las manos de ese ser consiguieron asomarse por la puerta antes de que pudiera hacer lo que quería, bloqueándola pero el pokemon de fuego no cedía… continuaba apretando mientras mantenía su cuerpo fuera del alcance de ese ser.

_ Maldita sea, ríndete_ gruño desesperado el tejón esperando en vano que ese no muerto dejara de empujar esa puerta para conseguir llegar hacia el, mientras que en sus hombros salían ellas llamaradas tan normales en los de su especie en un auto reflejo de en los de su especie y que poco ahora parecían útiles.

Movió sus ojos azulinos a su alrededor intentando encontrar algo cercano que pudiera darle alguna ventaja solo para encontrarse con esa tela negra que se había llegado con el y que ahora sobresalía un pico de lo que parecía ser algún tipo de arma.

(Perfecto) pensó Tyson antes de volverse a centrar en ese problema que tenia entre manos a en ese momento y en como hacer para agarrar eso que acababa de ver sin que este pudiera llegar a morderlo.

Hecho sus orejas hacia atrás y bufo con fuerza sacando una bochada de aire caliente de sus pulmones pensando con rapidez alguna cosa, lo que sea, para conseguir el tiempo suficiente para sobrevivir… aunque en su mente solo apareció lo único que podía hacer un pokemon de su tipo.

Entrecerró sus orbes azules antes de abrir su boca que comenzó a aparecer una chispa naranja… como si algo estuviera encendiendo cuando…

_ LANZALLAMAS

Unas llamas carmesís (Del mismo color de las llamas que salían de su hombro) salieron contra ese ser que solamente se sacudió más fuerte y clavo sus ojos vidriosos hacia el vivo haciendo que este se diera cuenta de la verdad de las palabras del Lucario.

Los ataques normales no afectaban a estos seres, ni si quieran parecían notar el ardor de las llamas en contacto con su piel, algo que alguien con mínima de conciencia se daría cuenta y viendo que solo había una manera de detenerlo.

Paro ese ataque infructuoso llenando sus pulmones del olor a carne putrefacta quemada haciendo uso de todo su aguante para no vomitar alzo su pata, poniendo su rodilla contra la puerta y utilizando la máxima de fuerza posible para que no cediera mientras estiraba la mano que le quedara libre hacia esa tela negra, mas exactamente hacia la manera de evitar una recibir una desagradable muerte a manos de eso que luchaba.

Estiro sus dedos lo máximo que pudo continuando esa lucha particular con esa puerta hasta que tocaron un trozo de madera, lo que esperaba que fuera el mango del pico, y lo apretó con fuerza.

Movió su brazo rápidamente mientras que en su mente solo se encontraba su propia supervivencia y clavándolo con fuerza en el cráneo de esa criatura, salpicándose en el proceso de ese liquido marrón que era su sangre.

Noto como dejo de moverse quedando colgando de la puerta como si fuera algún tipo de muñeco de trapo antes de dejar ir la puerta y sacar ese pico de alpinista que acaba de salvarle sin importarle volverse a salpicar de sangre.

_ ¿Tyson?_ oyó la voz de su chica acuática asustada y llamándole completamente la atención.

Se giro levemente para ver a la Vaporeon que tenia sus manos en su pecho en un gesto nervioso y mirándolo preocupado mientras que Sirmiq, que estaba a su lado, estaba quieto mirando fijamente la escena que había tenido al otro de protagonista.

Entrecerró sus ojos antes de suspirar profundamente intentando tranquilizarse pero sin atreverse a soltar ese pico de sus garras, como si temiera que en cualquier momento pudiera salir otro de esos tipos… miedo de volver a sentir el miedo que había sentido solo hace unos segundos.

_ Tyson_ se dispuso a decir el Emboar con un tono preocupado por el otro ardiente y más por la presencia del muerto.

_ Estoy bien_ le contesto alejándose del coche que había estado antes_ esto es de ese desgraciado no mía_ señalo esa sangre que ahora salpicaba todo su pelaje azul amarillento antes de señalar al humano ya muerto por completo_ estaba en el interior del coche al igual que esto_ dio una patada a esa tela negra que había sacado el pico y que sonó un ruido metálico_ creo que dentro pueden haber alguna cosa que nos sirva.

_ Entonces es mejor que lo llevemos donde esta Sylex_ le dijo Sirmiq en un tono serio mirando ese macho de fuego_ pero veo que tu ya has elegido tu arma.

El tejón lanzo un gruñido profundo mirándolo de reojo.

_ Eso es cosa mía que yo sepa_ le respondió de una manera brusca entrecerrando sus ojos hasta el punto de llegar a convertirlos en dos finas rajas azulinos_ llévatelo con ese Lucario_ se giro dándole la espalda mientras que sus llamas todavía se encontraban activas_ nosotros seguiremos buscando mas.

El cerdo no dijo nada mientras veía como esa pareja volvía a perderse por esos coches imaginándose lo que debía de pasarle por la mente en estos momentos a ese otro de tipo fuego.

-(O) -

Dannis estaba observando con un rostro serio hacia donde había salido ese grito de miedo intentando diferenciar algo de lo que debía de estar pasando en ese momento.

Andrew en cambio solamente miraba las bolsas de una moto que se había encontrado tirada en una cuneta esperando encontrar algo de utilidad y en su interior había un par de pokeball vacías, un poco de comida para humanos y pokemons, una barra de hierro y una funda negra que estaba seguro que tenían alguna cosa.

(¿Qué tienes ahí?) Pensó el Leafeon abriendo esa cosa negra para encontrarse con una especie de pistola larga con una parte abierta como si pudiera colocarse alguna cosa que daba al percutor donde podía ver que salían unas cuerdas o tiras que se mantenían estirando todo el rato y que se enganchaban a un arco de madera y metal de color negro (Un arma… parece que el desgraciado que pertenecía esto estaba bien preparado).

Lanzo una sonrisa mientras sacaba esto poniéndolo en el suelo, junto a la funda y unas flechas (unas seis por lo que llego a contar), agarrando la bolsa de la comida colocándosela en le hombro junto esa arma tras dejar donde lo había encontrado las cosas que no iban a serles útiles.

Mientras uno de los Deerling se acerco a su padre preocupado pero sin apartar sus ojos negros del camino.

_ ¿Papa esa no era la voz de Tyson?_ pregunto David a la evolución de su especie y llamando la atención de esos dos adultos_ ¿Estará bien?

Dannis miro a su hijo que parecía preocupado por lo que podía estar pasando a unos metros de donde el estaba mientras que Andrew saltaba en la carrocería para tener mejor panorámica.

Podía ver todos ese mar de metal que se extendía por toda esa parte de carretera, solamente podía llegar a diferenciar si se esforzaba la figura del Lucario que parecía inmóvil y atento justo encima del camión que había subido.

_ No veo nada fuera de lo común pero Lex tampoco se ha movido de su puesto_ le dijo Andrew sin mirar al ciervo estacional de estaba detrás suyo_ sea como sea parece que Tyson se lo encargado.

El castaño vio como el Leafeon bajaba del coche donde se había subido de un salto, con esa mirada seria tan normal en los de su especie pero se podía notar como en sus pupilas negras había un brillo de preocupación… tal y como estaba todo cualquier cosa hacia que le saltara todas las alarmas.

_ No deberíamos ir a ver_ dijo ese padre a lo que el zorro solamente lo miro de reojo,

_ No, es mejor que continuamos con lo que nos ha mandado_ dijo Andrew a su amigo de una manera muy seria_ seremos mas útiles si encontramos lo que nos falta que hiendo donde están ellos a investigar.

El dual de planta no dijo nada, solamente se lo quedo mirando sabiendo que con esas palabras tenia razón.

El zorruno solamente se giro al padre que no se había movido.

_ ¿Vienes?_ le pregunto sabiendo la respuesta afirmativa que tendría y así fue… ese macho comenzó a moverse hacia su dirección dispuesto a continuar con lo que le habían pedido encontrar con un poco de suerte en ese lugar desastroso.

Continuaron andando hasta llegar a camión medio volcado y con cadáveres tirados por todos los lados mientras que en las manos de ellos (y tirándose también) se encontraban unas armas de fuego y en ese lugar donde debían de estar la mercancía completamente cerradas.

Andrew se acerco a uno de esos muertos quietos para fijarse que estaban llenos de agujeros por todos lados y se arrodillo a su lado, justo donde estaba la escopeta.

_ Parece que sea lo que sea que haiga pasado aquí eran victimas del miedo_ murmuro ese ser verdor observando la escena y mirando la munición que debía quedar en la escopeta del muerto.

_ ¿Tienen algo?

El zorro de la roca musgo solamente lanzo un suspiro a modo de respuesta antes de tirar esa escopeta legos de ellos.

_ Esta vacio_ le respondió mientras se levantaba rápidamente_ estos han utilizado todo lo que tenían para defenderse.

Los cachorros miraron a esos adultos que comenzaron a hablar entre ellos antes de que uno de esos dos Deerling comenzara a alegarse para dirigirse a donde estaba ese camión volcando.

David en cambio solamente se giro rápidamente hacia su hermano completamente asustado.

_ Dante no te alejes, papa nos ha dicho que no lo hagamos_ le recordó ese cervatillo mas precavido a lo que el otro solamente mostro una sonrisa confiada.

_ Tranquilo David, no me estoy alegando_ le comento de una manera despreocupada antes de señalar a los adultos que estaban ajenos a la intención de este_ ellos están allí así que pueden vernos.

El cervatillo solamente se giro preocupado, sabia que en parte su hermano tenia razón pero no tenia ganas que pasara lo que paso hace unas semanas… no tenia ganas de encontrarse con unas pesadillas andantes por las ganas de aventura del otro.

Dante en cambio lo observo y viendo que no se movía de donde estaba comenzó a alegarse a comenzar con su inocente investigación.

Se acerco al remolque intrigado mirando ese logotipo extraño que tenia en la puerta… era una pokeball clásica (Roja y blanca) y que en ellas se entrecerraban unas alas blancas.

(¿Qué será?) se pregunto el joven acercándose aun mas interesado intentando discernir de que podría haber en su interior antes de que una sonrisa traviesa aparecía en su hocico (Puede que justamente dentro este lo que estamos buscando)

Se rio ante su deducción antes de ir a la puesta cerrada llevado por su curiosidad.

Se dispuso a colocar su pata en una cerradora que se encontraba en la parte inferior de puerta, justo donde estaba su unión entre ellas, cuando algo llego a sus sensibles oídos… era un ruido tenue pero parecía contraste que parecían…

(Pasos) pensó sorprendido mientras daba unos pasos hacia atrás por lo que acababa de descubrir (ahí dentro ahí alguien)

Se movió rápidamente sin alegarse mucho de su descubrimientos para mirar donde estaba su padre y Andrew, que continuaban hablando entre ellos con un rosto serio como si se tratara de algo muy serio pero eso debía de esperar ahora mismo… el había dado con alguien y eso era mas importante.

Tomo aire rápidamente para tener lo suficiente potencia como para llamarles y…

_ PAPA, ANDREW, VENIR HE ENCONTRADO A ALGUIEN.

Esos dos adultos de planta se giraron rápidamente hacia la fuente del grito para encontrarse con uno de los cachorros de Dannis al lado del camión que habían visto antes, agitando los brazos fuertemente como si quisieran que fueran hacia allí.

Dannis corrió rápidamente hasta colocarse justo delante de su hijo completamente preocupado mientras que Andrew y David se colocaban justo detrás de este macho castaño.

El joven en cambio solamente mostro una sonrisa orgullosa y señalo antes de que su padre pudiera hacer alguna pregunta a ese remolque de la pokeball.

_ Papa mira allí dentro, he escuchado pasos_ dijo Dante rápidamente sin darle tiempo a hablar a su padre que solamente abrió los ojos sorprendido_ Allí debe de haber alguien vivo.

El Sambutch sacudió sus orejas por lo que había oído decir a su vástago mientras que Andrew funcia el ceño.

_ ¿Estas seguro de que esta vivo?_ pregunto el eon a ese cachorro que solo bajo las orejas.

_ No estoy completamente seguro, no he podido verlo pero es posible que así sea_ le respondiera Dante de una manera muy tímida, mientras que el estacional miraba la puerta que tenia al lado de ellos.

_ Entonces deberíamos mirarlo.

Las orejas del pokemon verdor se movieron con fuerza antes de mirar quien había dicho esto asustado.

_ Dannis no lo hagas, es demasiado peligroso_ dijo rápidamente y mas recordando las palabras que había dicho ese Lucario antes de llegar a la carretera_ recuerda que Lex ha dicho que no sentía ningún aura viva.

El pokemon de forma cambiante solamente coloco sus manos en la puerta del remolque sin darle importancia a lo que acaba de decir su amigo.

_ Puede que el Lucario se haga equivocado.

Tras decir esto abrió las puertas del camión lo suficiente para ver su interior pero lo que capto no fue precisamente lo que mas esperaba encontrar.

Allí dentro habían unos cuantos seres reanimados, tanto humanos como pokemon, rondando como alma en pena en el interior de ese almacén de botellas de distintos tamaños y colores que ahora mismo no le importaban y que se giraron su cabeza nada mas oír el ruido de esa puerta al abrirse.

_ Oh no_ murmuro Dannis mientras volvía a cerrar esa puerta para dejarlos en su interior pero en cuando estaba apunto de conseguirlo unas manos de esos muertos aparecieron impiendole hacerlo.

Andrew se apresuro a ponerse en la puerta contraria mientras que el ciervo se colocaba a la derecha de este y comenzó a empujar con fuerza para conseguir hacerlo en vano.

_ Dannis, empuja mas fuerte_ mascullo el Leafeon con muchísimo esfuerzo mientras que notaba como todos esos seres que estaban atrapados en el remolque se habían acoplado en la puerta pero por ahora ninguno de esas manos se habían acercado hacia donde estaban ellos como para resultar una amenaza.

_ Que te piensas que hago_ le respondió entre dientes antes de mirar a sus hijos_ ir a buscar a Lex y los demás… RAPIDO.

Ambos no se hicieron esperara a la petición de su padre y salieron corriendo a la dirección que sabia que estaba el pokemon lucha y así lo vieron a los pocos segundos de comenzar esa carrera, todavía encima del vehículo de vigía y junto a el se encontraba Sirmiq.

_ LEX, SIRMIQ

Ambos pokemons se voltearon al escuchar sus nombres en las voces de los más pequeños del grupo para encontrárselos corriendo lo más rápidamente de lo que les permitían sus piernas hacia donde estaban ellos.

El canino del antifaz abrió su boca para intentar formular la pregunta de que estaba pasando y mas porque no veía a ninguno de los dos adultos pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo…

_ Tenéis que ir hacia donde están papa y Andrew… están reteniendo un grupo de caminantes que estaban dentro de un camión_ dijo rápidamente Dante mientras señalaba hacia donde habían venido_ están evitando que salgas_ los miro de nuevo suplicante_ tenéis que hacer algo.

El líder de ese grupo solamente frunció el ceño antes de mirar a ese emboar.

_ Sirmiq, avisa a los demás… yo voy a intentar ayudarles_ le dijo Sylex en un tono serio dando un paso había la dirección donde habían venido y miro a los niños_ quedaros con Sirmiq y ayudarlo en todo.

Los jóvenes asistieron rápidamente mientras que el Lucario salía corriendo saltando entre coche y coche hacia donde tenían que estar esos dos pokemon de planta y que se los encontró, tal y como se los había dejado los jóvenes, cada uno en una de esas puertas encalladas y haciendo todo lo posible para que estuvieran cerradas.

Los ojos carmesís del lobuno se entrecerró al ver todas esas manos que aparecían e impedían hacer lo que esos animales querían antes de flexionar las rodillas en cuando tocaron el coche y sus manos se juntaron en un lado.

Entre sus patas negras apareció una pequeña pelota azulona brillante que palpito un momento justo antes de comenzar a crecer hasta terminar siendo tan grande como un balón de baloncesto…

_ ESFERA AURAL.

Lanzo esa esfera contra el remolque justo en cuando salto… justamente en la unión de esas puertas donde estaban saliendo esas manos muertas.

Ambos pokemon de planta levantaron la mirada en cuando oyeron el grito y solamente para encontrarse con esa pelota de energía pura acercarse a toda velocidad hacia ellos.

_ ¿Se puede saber que?_ murmuro Dannis justo antes de ese ataque golpeara justo donde el lucario había apuntado.

El remolque se sacudió con violencia haciendo que los reanimados de su interior se cayeran y que esos dos pokemon vegetales hubieran mantenido el equilibrio de milagro.

_ Ahora_ les grito Lex al ver que esas puertas habían quedado libres.

Ambos miraron el remolque sin perder más tiempo y se lanzaron contra esas puertas que estaban por ahora apoyados con más fuerza cerrando esa puerta pero aun les quedaba una cosa antes de soltar esas puertas…

_ Dannis pon el maldito cerrojo_ le grito Andrew al ciervo quien era que tenia mejor parte para llegar a esa parte de metal doblado que sobresalía del camión.

El castaño solamente lanzo un gruñido profundo mientras apretaba con una mano para que continuaba cerrada y con la otra intentaba alcanzar una sacudida violenta hizo que abandonara la idea.

Volvieron a apretar de nuevo esas puertas con todas las fuerzas que todavía les quedaban ante la mirada atenta del Lucario.

_ Tenemos que bloquear la puerta_ gruño de nuevo el Leafeon entre dientes y ligeramente desesperado, sabían que no podía aguantar mucho mas tiempo y si lo soltaban seria el final para ese grupo.

_ Eso veo pero ¿Cómo?_ dijo de pronto el Lucario en un tono serio y mas porque veía que con ese empujón que había dado también había roto el cerrojo del camión_ necesitamos algún palo o algo largo para colocarlo en el medio_ miro a su alrededor un rápidamente esperando encontrar algo con esas características_ pero no encuentro nada que pueda servir.

Andrew en cambio solamente abrió los ojos en cuando el lobo bípedo había dicho algo largo que impidiera abrir esa puerta… el había encontrado algo que podía servir en esta situación.

_ Creo que tengo la solución_ le dijo al Lucario rápidamente antes de mirarle de reojo_ al lado de la ballesta que tengo en la espalda hay un tubo de hierro de color negro… creo que tiene el mismo tamaño que tu "hueso palo" y con un poco de suerte será perfecto para ganar algo de tiempo para irnos.

Lex no se hizo esperar y se acerco donde le había dicho ese canino de color marrón claro para intentar ver a lo que se refería y para encontrarse justo lo que había dicho… a un lado de esa arma de fechas llevaba una barra de hierro de un tamaño considerable.

_ Espero que sirva_ murmuro agarrándola y sacándola de ese lugar que había estado antes, sin molestar al Leafeon en sus fuerzas de aguante y dispuesto a colocarlo justo donde estaban dos cerraduras de metal.

Las coloco sin perder mas tiempo en el interior y dejándolo encallado en su interior creando un improvisado cerrojo que en cuando lo soltaran pudiera aguantar los envites desesperados de esos no muertos.

Dannis y Andrew miraron al lucario que solamente asistió en cuando estuvo seguro que lo aria y lo sortearon solo para ver que aguantaba y que los zombis intentaban salir de allí empujando esas puertas que por ahora no cedían… pero sabían que solo era cuestión de tiempo que lo hicieran.

_ Tenemos que avisarles y irnos ya_ les gruño Lex a esos dos mientas se giraban y que no podían estar mas de acuerdo con sus palabras.

Comenzaron a correr sin perder un segundo mas por donde debían de esa los demás para encontrárselos corriendo hacia donde estaban ellos con una expresión de preocupación y miedo por lo que pudiera pasar.

_ ¿Se puede saber que esta pasando?_ pregunto Tyson nada mas te tenerse a esos tres pokemon que lo sabían.

_ Algo largo que no tenemos tiempo en gastarlo en una explicación_ dijo Lex tajantemente y con un tono que demostraba claramente la urgencia de ese momento… no tenían tiempo para perderlo tontamente_ Tenemos que marcharnos de aquí antes de que esos se suerte.

Todos entendieron enseguida a lo que se refería y más porque esas crías se lo había explicado lo que había pasado por encima, antes de volver a meterse en el interior de ese bosque que no había mucho les había visto salir.

Tenían que encontrar otro camino para llegar a Cuidad Esmalte.

Continuara…

Por fin he terminado la primera parte de las dos que corresponder a las desaventuras de ese grupo desde que dejaron la encina y parece que por ahora las cosas no son nada agradables… Tyson esta mas desagradable de que costumbre y el grupo tiene que encontrar una nueva forma de llegar a la cuidad sin acercarse a la carretera pero será todo en el futuro mas agradable…

Eso lo sabremos en los próximos capítulos además en estos episodios nos encontraremos con nuevos personajes que tendrán mucha relevancia en la historia… ¿Quiénes? Eso deberéis esperar y leerlo si queréis saberlo.

Ante todo gracias lo que leéis y comentáis esta historia que en un primer momento iba a ser de prueba pero al ver el seguimiento que tiene tendrá una continuación cuando termine, seria como una segunda temporada… pero aun y así espero que esto continúe así y que mas Riewers lleguen *W* soy muy feliz al leerlos.

Bueno antes de irme (y para que no me llaméis pesada) las respuestas de las Riewers del capitulo anterior.

Shadechu Nightray_ gracias y igualmente nwn

Me alegra que te haiga gustado y que consiga lo que quiero aunque no me las tenia con migo… quería que fuera una de las escenas mas tristes que habían aparecido hasta ahora pero veo que lo he conseguido.

Leyva1130_ Si piensas que Tyson tiene mala actitud no se que pensaras de ahora y el viaje… algo me dice que si ahora es movido en el siguiente será aun peor.

PentypusKoop_ TWT ya somos dos pero que nadie se quede en ese bosque… bueno primero tendrían que salir del bosque y para mi que todavía un poco para llegar a la cuidad

Bueno esto es todo por ahora… así que espero las Riewers con lo que os ha parecido este fic y… también si queréis que alguno de vuestras OC aparezca solo tenéis que ponerlo en una MP o una Riewers con Nombre, especie (puede ser shini pero abstenerse de legendarios por favor) y ataques… so recuerdo que si no salen en esta parte ya saldrán en próximas entregas nwn

Hasta luego.


	12. Capitulo 12 La travesía (2parte)

_**CAPITULO 12_ LA TRAVESIA (2 PARTE)**_

Lex levanto su mirada rojiza al cielo como si esperaba encontrar algo allí antes de lanzar un pesado suspiro.

Ya hacia varios semanas, no sabia con certeza cuantas pero ahora mismo ya no le importaban, estaban andando sin rumbo por ese bosque esperando encontrar una manera de salir y llegar por fin a cuidad esmalte.

_ Por mucho que mires al cielo no cambia las cosas_ le dijo Andrew llamando la atención del pokemon aura.

_ Lo se pero solo quería asegurarme que había algo mas que un mar de arboles_ le contesto con un tono cansado a lo que el Leafeon formo una media sonrisa.

Después del desafortunado percance de la carretera acordaron cruzar el bosque sin acercarse a esta para llegar a su destino… les resultaba mas seguro que por un lugar donde podrían encontrarse caminantes ocultos.

El lucario miro a los dos pokemon que en estos momentos se encontraban delante. El Emboar y el ciervo mas exactamente, antes de entrecerrar sus ojos.

_ Sabéis estoy por pensar que al final nos hemos terminado perdiendo_ murmuro ese canino azulino a lo que el castaño se volteo la cabeza para observar levemente a quien acababa de hablar.

_ No, vamos por el camino correcto_ le respondió tranquilamente al que ya apenas le quedaba la cornamenta de otoño antes de que mostraba una media sonrisa_ además que yo recuerdo solo nosotros conocemos este bosque.

Lex lanzo un gruñido a modo de respuesta del pokemon de Teselia mientras que Sarah formaba una suave sonrisa.

_ Tienes que tener un poco mas de paciencia, seguro que pronto saldremos_ le comento la acuática en ese tono tan amable que siempre tenia.

El lobuno en cambio solamente la miro de reojo y con su rostro completamente serio.

_ Eso espero Sarah porque los Lucarios no son el sinónimo de paciencia_ le respondió antes de volver a fijar su vista en ese paisaje aburriendo que tenían delante antes de que algo hiciera que se detuviera en seco.

Andrew y Milo miraron a ese pokemon de lucha completamente extraños y más cuando este movió su cabeza de donde estaban caminando.

_ ¿Pasa algo?_ pregunto el Grovyle preocupado por ese cambio de actitud que había tenido y mas porque las ultimas veces que había tenido alguno no habían sido nada agradables para el grupo.

El lobo en cambio no le contesto, solamente cerro sus ojos y sus colas comenzaron a oscilar mostrando el hecho que estaba utilizando las capacidades que tenia al ser un pokemon aura.

Todo perdió el color ante su "vista" de aura siendo remplazado por ese azul apagado tan característico, podía sentir el aura de los que lo acompañaban como si fueran unas pequeñas antorchas pero eso no era lo que ahora mismo le importaba si no encontrar la causa de lo que le había llamado la atención de esa manera.

Podía notar los arboles que estaban por doquier en este sitio, también un rio que debía de ser una de las partes del mismo que había visto una vez había llegado a este bosque y justo al lado una pequeña construcción rudimentaria humana, una tienda de campaña y en su interior…

Lex mostro una sonrisa por lo que estaba sintiendo en su interior, algo que pensaba que no volvería a sentir mas en un mundo de locos.

_ Noto una aura_ dijo de pronto a ese grupo mientras levantaba su pata hacia la dirección de donde lo había sentido y mirándoles a todos ellos_ Allí hay alguien vivo.

Estos animales lo observaron completamente sorprendidos por las palabras que acababa de decir.

_ ¿Estas completamente seguro?_ le pregunto Dannis en un tono serio al pokemon azulino que solamente mostro una sonrisa.

_ Completamente además… que yo sepa el pokemon aura soy yo_ le contesto entre dientes recordando la respuesta que no hace mucho había recibido de ese ciervo castaño_ y además antes de que nadie pregunte, se diferenciar de nuestra aura y también sabéis que esas cosas no tienen así que lo que claramente he sentido es un…

_ Un superviviente_ termino de decir Sarah entreviendo lo que iba a decir ese canino de Shinoh.

El lobo solamente asistió con un movimiento de cabeza a la única hembra de ese grupo mientras que sus ojos continuaban fijos en el bosque.

Le Grovyle solamente se cruzo de brazos mirando fijamente la pokemon azulino.

_ ¿Y donde esta exactamente el aura Lex?_ le pregunto el greco bosque para el pokemon lobuno le digiera todo lo que había notado… sabia perfectamente las capacidades innatas de ese tipo de pokemons.

_ A mas unos metros de aquí, no sabría decirte la distancia exacta, pero en una tienda de campaña esta lo que estamos buscando_ les explico dándole las pocas indicaciones que ahora mismo el tenia… el aura no era una ciencia exacta pero también era lo único que ahora mismo tenían.

Sirmiq frunció el ceño por lo que había dicho ese otro pokemon de su tipo.

_ Si es una tienda de campaña podría tratarse de un humano y si es así puede que no le agrade vernos_ comento el cerdo de fuego a lo que ese lobuno solamente levanto los hombros.

_ Puede ser pero eso mismo da igual… un superviviendo es un superviviente_ le contesto Sarah seriamente cortando cualquier parte de conversación y deseando ponerse a buscar ese vivo.

La fémina se coloco al lado del pokemon dual de acero que se había mantenido en el mismo sitio todo el rato.

_ Lex nos puedes guiar.

El Lucario asistió con un movimiento fuerte de cabeza antes de comenzar a andar por ese nuevo camino que estaba se había presentado ahora mismo delante y que solo el sabia a donde ponía guiar.

El camino era igual el que habían abandonado, con ese monótono contornos de arboles y hojas secas por el acercamiento del inviernos cuando un leve ruido llamo la atención de los pokemon que tenían un oído muy fino.

Era contante y abundante, como si fuera corriente eterna a algún lado… un ruido así que solo podía ser…

_ Un rio_ dijo Sarah moviendo sus alteras mientras que su cola de sirena se alzaba ligeramente mostrando que estaba emocionada por estar cerca de su elemento.

Andrew en cambio miro al azulino que mantenia una mirada seria hacia el frente.

_ Entonces debemos de estar cerca que le tienda_ dijo el Leafeon mirando de nuevo el camino_ diguistes que estaba cerca de un curso de agua.

El lobo de lucha solamente asistió sin decir ninguna palabra y continuo con la marcha… si estaban cerca no tenían que perder más tiempo en turismo.

Sirmiq y Milo miraron a guía mientras avanzaban en silencio, pero ninguno de esos dos iniciales le hicieron falta poderes extra sensacionales para saber que estaba nervioso.

Encontrar un superviviente después de este tiempo podría nervioso a cualquiera.

Continuaron esa travesía sin ver ningún indicio más de lo que estaban buscando o del rio que habían escuchado.

_ No te abras perdido Sylex_ gruño Tyson un poco cansado de esto… primero seguir a un ciervo y un Emboar y ahora ese Lucario.

_ No, como he dicho antes, el que manejo el aura soy yo_ le respondió de mala gana y un poco candado de que siempre el mismo se negara a hacer todo.

_ Lo se pero tu mismo as dicho que tu aura no es capaz de detectar todo.

Lex miro a ese pokemon de fuego que también había pertenecido a su entrenadora y que ahora mismo solamente le estaba sonriendo.

_ No me mires así, yo solo recuerdo tus propias palabras_ continuo diciendo en un tono claramente burlón mientras que Lex entrecerraba sus ojos rojizos.

_ Yo solo dije que no puede detectar a los caminantes_ le gruño de una forma seca mientras recordaba exactamente las palabras que había dicho antes de ir a buscar esa tienda de campaña.

_ Pues por eso… si no puedes detectarlos como podemos fiarnos de que eso es real.

El Lucario solamente frunció aun más el ceño por el comentario del gran tejón de fuego.

_ Sabes perfectamente el porque pasa eso Tyson_ le dijo Lex en un tono serio y mostrando levemente sus colmillos_ los muertos no tienen aura.

_ Sea como sea, Lex tenia toda la razón_ dijo de pronto Andrew llamando la atención de todos ellos_ allí esta la tienda que estamos buscando.

Tyson sacudió las orejas molesto por lo acababa de decir el eeveelución de planta antes de unirse a los demás para verlo con sus propios ojos.

Delante de ellos se encontraba un descampado a la orilla de un rio donde sobresalían unas pocas rocas haciendo que parecieran algún tipo de asientos naturales mientras que cerca de uno de ellos se encontraba una hoguera rudimentaria con pequeñas rocas y troncos carbonizados que se encontraba apagada.

Un poco mas alegada de las rocas estaba esa tienda que estaban buscando… era una pequeña par aun sola persona dejando claro que debía de ser de un entrenador que viajara solo de color beis claro y que parecía que estaba cerrada con llave.

_ Parece que al final tenia razón_ dijo el lobuno mientras andaba con cuidado por esa escena poniendo mas atención en lo que aparecía.

Podía observar como el que había estado allí había estado muy ocupado ya que cerca de unas rocas aparecían unos desperdicios de comida como plásticos.

Dannis miro este hecho con un mirada de claro reproche… vivía en este bosque (o lo había hecho antes de que esto estallara y ahora luchara por escapar de este) y no soportaba que los humanos hacían esto.

Sirmiq en cambio solamente se acerco a la hoguera donde ahora solo quedaban estos restos quemados y estiro su mano hacia ella sin preocuparse de terminar quemado… era un pokemon de fuego y podría aguantar perfectamente el calor sin sufrir daños.

_ No hay calor_ murmuro antes de levantar la mirada había donde estaban los demás_ esto lleva mucho tiempo sin encenderse.

_ Que raro_ murmuro Milo antes de mirar a el lucario_ ¿Dónde as sentido ese aura?

El canino de acero solamente donde estaba este refugio de color beis y movió esas colas que estaban situados justo debajo de su cabeza, solo para asegurarse que el aura estaba donde lo había sentido en un primer momento, antes de señalar justo donde estaba mirando.

_ Esta allí dentro.

Todos miraron a donde estaba indicando, estaban esperando que en cuando abrieran su cremallera o incluso antes apareciera un humano o un pokemon alarmado al oír esas voces pero allí no pasaba nada.

_ Parece que debemos abrirla_ mascullo Andrew mientras quitaba su ballesta de la espalda preparado para usarla si la cosa se ponía fea.

Todavía en su interior retumbara el miedo de lo que paso en la carretera después de abrir las puertas de ese camión.

El Leafeon comenzó a acercarse mientras como los demás preparaban sus propios ataques y armas para estar igual que preparados que el.

Tomo aire para concentrar la valentía antes de acercar su mano al inicio de la cremallera para comenzar a abrirla poco a poco y con mucho cuidado, como si temiera que fuera a explotar o algo peor mientras que con su arma apuntaba la entrada aunque su cola comenzaba también a brillar… estaba preparado para usar un plan B si la cosa se pusiera fea.

Esa cremallera comenzó a abrirse poco a poco por la acción del Leafeon, dejando ya ver un poco del interior de esta, lo que parecía ser un saco de dormir a simple vista de color amarillo viejo cuando una manos humana y un gruñido salieron de esta.

_ Joder_ gruño Andrew soltando la cremallera y alegándose de allí un poco mientras colocaba su arma delante de el con el dedo en el gatillo esperando en momento exacto para utilizarla.

Los niños se colocaron detrás de su padre justo cuando vieron esto al igual que Sarah que se coloco a la espalda de su pareja buscando protección mientras que humano reanimado se habría paso forzando la cremallera a media que su cuerpo iba cediendo.

Vieron como sacaba otro brazo sin importarle el hecho de estar desgarrándose la piel en el proceso hasta terminar sacando la cabeza por esa obertura.

Ese monstruo no muerto fijo sus ojos en cada uno de esos vivos antes de hacer una mueca que les recordó a una sonrisa grotesca.

**AGGGHHHHHH**

Ese ser comenzó de nuevo a moverse para dejar paso al resto de ese cuerpo y conseguir salir para alcanzar esa "comida" que se había presentado delante de el.

Todos aguantaron la respiración mientras que empezaba a preparar sus ataques característicos cuando Andrew frunció el ceño, levantando la ballesta y comenzara a mover su dedo marrón hacia dentro para activar la maquinaria que hacia funcionar esa arma.

Una flecha salió de esa arma que tenia entre sus patas a gran velocidad cruzando la distancia y cortando el viento hacia su destino.

**SCHAFF**

Ese proyectil hecho de madera y metal se clavo en el cráneo de ese ser reanimado haciendo que cayera a lomo y abriendo de paso lo que quedaba de cremallera cerrada para acabar quedándose completamente inmóvil.

Todos lanzaron un profundo suspiro antes e mirar al lobuno que los habían llevado hasta allí.

_ ¿Así que había alguien vivo?_ le burlo Tyson a ese pokemon de lucha antes de mostrar una sonrisa orgullosa… seguro que tras esta metedura de pata quitarían a Lex de líder para ponerlo a el_ yo ya dije que no debíamos fiarnos de alguien como tu.

Lex no le contesto a esa clara provocación, solamente lo miro enfadado y mas porque estaba convencido de que no se había equivocado… había sentido un aura y para ser exacto todavía continuaba sintiéndola.

Sirmiq en cambio lo ignoro acercándose mas a la tienda de campaña apartando a ese cadáver de la entrada agarrándolo de la ropa para lanzarlo a un lado.

_ Eso creo que no importa mucho Tyson_ le gruño el inicial de Teselia en un tono serio, el mismo todo que siempre parecía tener_ ahora solamente podemos mirar si podemos salvar algo para nuestro viaje _ miro a los que estaban detrás suyo y que todavía no se habían recuperado completamente del susto_ apartar ese cuerpo de la tienda y Andrew _ miro al Leafeon de reojo_ recupera esa flecha y límpiala bien… la munición es escasa y no sabemos si volveremos a encontrar mas de estas.

Andrew solamente asistió con la cabeza sabiendo de lo que estaba diciendo era cierto aunque evitaría tener contacto directo con esa munición contaminada mientras que Tyson se cruzo de brazos.

_ A no ser que todo lo que este dentro se encuentre contaminado por eso_ le gruño Tyson mientras señala ese cadáver inerte.

_ Eso no lo sabemos si no lo miramos_ termino diciendo el cerdo entrando en el interior de la tienda de campaña.

En el interior se componía de un saco de dormir (como lo había visto cuando ese no muerto estaba forzando la entrada) y una bolsa abierta y completamente derramada por el suelo… eran cosas de distinto tamaño y formas, desde tiritas y cosas de debían de pertenecer a un botiquín y que no tendrían ya ninguna utilidad como unas latas que no podía ver lo que podían contener en su interior.

Lanzo un suspiro al verlo antes de acercarse a la bolsa de color verde profundo esperando encontrar algo más en su interior antes de ir a ver que podrían ser esas latas.

La agarro con cuidado de poner sus manos de donde tocaban mientras podía oír como arrastraban el cadáver de la entrada para que no les molestara más, cuando un ruido llego a sus oídos.

Era un crujido, una especie de chasquido cuando se algo se abría de golpe… como si se tratara de una…

(Una pokeball) pensó ese animal de fuego tomando aire mientras se giraba poco a poco había la dirección que había salido ese ruido.

**GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR**

Todos se giraron cuando vieron como el Emboar acaba de salir despedido de esa tienda de campaña que acaba de entrar, antes de fijar sus ojos justamente allí sin entender que estaba pasando.

Sirmiq en cambio se comenzó a incorporar poco a poco mientras movía su cabeza a un lado a otro para quitarse el aturdimiento antes de fijarlos de reojo justo en ese lugar para ver como una figura comenzara a emerger de allí… su agresor.

De esa obertura vieron como aparecía un canino, un lobo mas exactos, de color negro en la parte superior de su cuerpo y las patas mientras que el resto de su cuerpo tenia un color dorado intenso, en su rostro tenían unas marcas justo debajo de sus ojos azules que estaban mirando fijamente a ese pokemon de fuego, mas exactamente unos triángulos de color negro, mientras que mostraba sus colmillos y su pelaje se erizaba mostrando un aspecto todavía mas amenazante.

Todos mantuvieron su respiración ante la nueva presencia de este nuevo enemigo que se había presentado ante ellos.

_ ¿Es un…?_ pregunto Dannis rompiendo ese silencio tengo que se había formado y preocupado por que fuera otra de esas cosas.

_ No_ dijo Sirmiq terminando de levantarse mientras se giraba hacia donde estaba ese perro_ este esta vivo.

Todos abrieron los ojos sorprendido por lo que acaban de oir antes de que el Lucario se volteara hacia donde estaba ese tejón de fuego, que se encontraba en el mismo estado que todos los demás, para mirarlo de reojo.

_ Me parece que tenia razón_ le comento entre dientes a ese pokemon que siempre centraba sus esfuerzos en dejarlo en mal lugar_ había un superviviente.

Tyson no le dijo nada, solo le frunció el ceño con un gesto de claro desagrado al ver que claramente tenia razón.

Mientras el pokemon siniestro se encontraba saliendo de la tienda acercándose al pokemon que se había encontrado rebuscando en las cosas que estaban dentro cuando había salido de la pokeball preparado para atacar a la mínima posibilidad cuando algo llego a sus ojos azules llamándole la atención.

Cerca del los primeros arboles que daban al interior del bosque se encontraba el cuerpo inmóvil de un humano que reconoció enseguida.

_ ¿Qué?_ murmuro ese desconocido antes de mirar de nuevo a ese fuego lucha que estaba justo delante de el_ ¿Habéis asesinado a mi entrenador?_ pregunto esto ultimo en un gruñido mostrando claramente que no sabia lo que había pasado realmente y que su entrenador había acabado como uno de esos seres no muertos que bajaban sin rumbo por el bosque.

_ ¿Eh?_ murmuro a duras penas Sirmiq cuando vio que ese canino entrecerraba sus orbes azulinos y estiraba sus patas delanteras justo antes de comenzar a correr contra el.

El emboar pudo observar como cargaba contra el mientras que un brillo blanco cubría completamente su pelaje como si volviera mas afilado.

_ DOBLE FILO

Sirmiq solo frunció el ceño antes de moverse ligeramente a un lado para esquivarlo sin ningún esfuerzo gracias a los reflejos que había adquirido en los años de entrenamientos con Cheren.

Andrew y Lex solo pudieron observar los movimiento de su compañero de fuego preocupados antes de par un paso dispuesto a ir a ayudar y poner fin a esta pelea pero cuando esa máxima evolución de inicial de esta región lo noto solamente levanto su mano con la palma extendida para haber que se detuvieran.

_ Yo me encargo_ le dijo simplemente Sirmiq a esos dos sin apartar su mirada del pokemon vario color.

Este ultimo en cambio clavo sus ojos en el pokemon dual antes de mostrar una sonrisa y mostrar sus poderosos colmillos de paso.

_ Parece que estas muy confiando…_ le dijo en un tono serio mientras bajaba sus patas a la tierra como lo había hecho la primera vez para envestir a Sirmiq_... para ser solo un sucio asesino.

Sin decir mas se volvió a lanzar contra ese pokemon de llamas, con sus fauces completamente abiertas y mientras que sus colmillos comenzaron a brillas de color amarillo y comenzara a oírse un zumbido de electricidad.

_ COLMILLO RAYO

Todos vieron asustados como ese Mightyena se disponía a golpearle, sabían que el pokemon cerdo era fuerte pero también sabían que también podía recibir bastante daño de ese ataque y no podían contar con un centro pokemon para recuperarse.

_ SIRMIQ CUIDADO_ le aviso Sarah completamente asustado pero lo que vio en ese momento lo dejo sorprendida.

El pokemon de lucha solamente frunció el ceño cuando había visto el ataque del perro de Hoen acercándose pero en cuando estaba apunto de hacer contacto con su brazo este solamente movió la extremidad que estaba libre hacia el agresor agarrándolo por el cuello antes de estrellarlo contra el suelo.

El dorando lanzo un gemido cuando hizo contacto con el duro suelo antes de moverse desesperando para soltarse de las manos de ese pokemon que lo había repelido sin ningún esfuerzo pero para su desgracia este tenia mas fuerza que el, así que solamente levanto su cabeza y fijo sus ojos azul claro.

Sirmiq los miro para fijarse que no tenia miedo de lo que creía que iba a pasar con el.

_ Vamos a que esperar. Mátame como has hecho con mi entrenador_ le gruño ese pokemon oscuro al verse en esa situación antes de mostrar sus dientes_ no voy a suplicar por mi vida si es eso lo que quieres… no te voy a dar ese satisfacción.

Este solamente frunció sus ojos marrones al escuchar la acusación antes de acercase a ese canino poniendo su morro a pocos milímetros del hocico de este.

_ En ningún momento pensábamos matarte_ le dijo en un tono serio sorprendiendo al perro que solamente abrió un poco su boca_ debes de saber que tu "entrenador" ya estaba muerto cuando llegamos.

Tras decir estas palabras Sirmiq soltó al pokemon de color alternativo que solamente pudo quedarme mirando en shock por lo que acaban de decirle, mientras que este se levantaba y se sacudía el polvo que pudiera haber en su pelaje.

_ Debes de saber Mightyena que si no hubiéramos venido, tu propio entrenador te hubiera terminado devorado_ le comento Sirmiq para que supiera con exactitud lo que le hubiera pasado.

Pudieron observar como ese canino amarillo estaba mirando quien le había dicho esto sin poder reaccionar esperando que alguno de estos animales le digieran que estaba mintiendo… pero para su desgracia no fue así.

Cerro sus ojos zafiros y se abrazo a si mismo al darse completamente cuenta de lo poco que le había faltado para acabar como una pesadilla sedienta de sangre.

-(O) -

El crepitar de las llamas de una hoguera era lo único que se rompía la falsa tranquilidad que ahora mismo se había instalado entre ese grupo de pokemon.

Tras el accidente con ese pokemon, habían aceptado quedarse a pasar la noche con el ser de tipo siniestro que quería así despulparse por lo que había pasado antes.

Jack, como se llamaba ese pokemon vario color, les explico que su entrenador se había ido de la mismo ciudad en las que ellos de dirigía cuando en esta ya les había sido imposible estar y esperar que en cuidad porcelana hubiera alguna salvación pero en algún momento de la travesía (y tras un enfrentamiento con alguno de esos seres) su entrenador le había hecho prometer que no saldría de su pokeball pasara lo que pasara hasta que el sistema de seguridad de esta lo liberara.

Pero lo que no este desconocida y descubrió gracias a una nota que habían encontrado en el interior de la tienda de campaña, era que su entrenador en ese percance había terminado herido por ese caminante.

El humano había tenido la intención de dejar a salvo en el interior de la tienda con lo necesario para que pudiese sobrevivir y alegarse lo suficiente en esa semana pero para desgracia no había podido hacerlo… había muerto antes de acabar.

_ Tuviste suerte de que notara tu aura_ dijo Lex a ese nuevo lobo que traía una lata de comida para pokemon entre sus patas.

_ Si y os lo agradezco_ le respondió el pokemon siniestro mientras que se sentaba en una bandeja antes de mirar a unas rocas que estaban situados a un lado de la tienda de campaña_ Aunque….

Sirmiq solamente movió la cabeza para mirar había donde esta mirando con esa frase cortada.

Después de que se aclaran todos los malentendidos hicieron una tumba al entrenador de Jack, a este canino lo que gustaba la idea de que quedara ala descubierto para que cualquier zombie pudiera hacer lo que quisiera con el.

El cerdo de fuego cerro sus ojos recordando a su propio entredador aunque sabia que no era el único… la gran mayoría de los que estaban allí sentados habían sufrido ya ese tipo de perdida.

_ En fin dejemos de hablar de cosas tristes_ dijo de pronto el dorado rompiendo ese silencio que se había instalado en ellos_ me habéis contado que ibais a cuidad Esmalte.

_ Exactamente_ dijo Milo tranquilamente agarrando un puñado de comida pokemon que tenían entre ellas unas bayas angaras_ aunque en realidad esa es nuestra primera parada.

El canino oscuro levanto ligeramente la ceja mientras bajaba levemente una oreja mostrando la confusión por las palabras de ese pokemon de los bosques que se estaba lanzando la comida a la boca.

_ ¿Dónde os dirigís realmente?_ le pregunto a ese grupo de animales de nacionalidad tan diferente.

_ A pueblo Arcilla_ le respondió el Lucario de una manera muy tranquila había que el dorado levantara las orejas_ Allí se encuentra el laboratorio Pokemon y con un poco de suerte podremos encontrar una solución a todos esto.

Jack solamente se rasco un poco la parte inferior de su hocico de una manera pensativa ante la mirada de todos ellos.

_ ¿En que estas pensando?_ pregunto Sarah un poco preocupado a lo que este giro sus ojos azules.

_ En que puedo hacer_ le dijo a modo de respuesta y con una pequeña sonrisa en su hocico_ la verdad es que no creo que viajar solo sea una buena idea y vosotros tenéis una idea_ formo una pausa antes de mirar a cada uno de ellos_ así que podría ir con vosotros si queréis.

El silencio volvió a caer un cada uno de ese grupo que se miraron entre si en una búsqueda de una respuesta para poder dársela.

_ ¿Y bien?_ pregunto ansiosos ese canino vario color a lo que el líder, ese pokemon azul y negro de la edición de Shinoh mostrara una sonrisa.

_ Si puedes venir Jack, además como has dicho no es una buena idea ir por hay solos_ dijo el de lucha acero de una manera muy tranquila.

El dorado solamente sacudió sus orejas al escuchar esa respuesta del líder antes de que una sonrisa cruzara su cara… haría todo lo posible para no ser ningún estorbo para ese grupo.

-(O)-

Jack se estiro un poco aburrido mientras seguían ese camino por el bosque que habían tomado desde que se habían marchado por la mañana de la tienda de campaña.

Justo después de esa cena y cuando todos se habían despertado justo al salir el sol, recogieron todos los alimentos que podrían hacerles falta en la bolsa que estaba desde un principio en el interior y que ahora llevaba el pokemon siniestro.

Este había sido igual que monótono que el anterior solo que ahora tenían conversación gracias a Jack, intentando descubrir mas cosas del perro.

Descubrieron que conocía ataques muy diferentes y sobre todo físico aparte del Doble filo y colmillo rayo que ya habían visto cuando había atacado a Sirmiq y que le avisaron que seria mejor que no usara (sin contar porque uno de ellos era directamente un suicidio) pero suspiraron aliviados al saber que contaba en su arsenal con el movimiento "Cola Férrea".

_ Por lo menos no serás una carga_ dijo Tyson en ese tono de todo menos amigable al escuchar al canino.

_ Que yo sepa nunca he dicho que necesitara protección_ le contesto el oji azul con una media sonrisa.

_ Ya Jack pero no significa que porque sepas ese ataque puedas actuar a lo loco_ le aviso Sirmiq en un tono serio y mirando a ese nuevo pokemon que les acompañaba_ recuerda que no solo los mordiscos son letales, un arañazo o una simple rasguño son mas que suficiente para acabar con y tu vida.

El Mightyena miro a ese cerdo de una manera penetrante antes de bajar un poco la cabeza.

Ellos le habían explicado como estaba la situación detalladamente mientras que es se había encontrado encerrado y lo que ellos sabían de cómo podían morir pero aun le costaba creer que por cualquier cosa podrían acabar deavunteando como un alma en pena.

_ Por eso no creo que debas preocuparte Sirmiq_ le dijo ese pokemon de color alternativo_ no deseo morir.

_ Aunque si te digo una cosa Jack_ dijo de pronto Andrew acercándose al canino_ yo lo he hecho muchísimas veces, por no decir la mayoría y sigo entero.

_ Eso es porque eres todos un inconsciente_ le contesto Dannis de pronto desde su posición adelantada.

Andrew entrecerró sus ojos por el comentario de su amigo mientras que los demás comenzaron a reírse por lo bajo, quisiera o no lo que había dicho ese castaño no era ninguna mentira.

_ Muy gracioso Dannis, muy gracioso_ mascullo el pokemon de planta a lo que el castaño mostro una sonrisa.

_ Sea como sea, ese es el único movimientos que tienes para sobrevivir_ dijo Lex mirando al dorado_ hasta que no encontremos mas armas esto es con lo único que contamos.

Todos miraron al pokemon aura que acaba de decir estas palabras, hasta que miro le puso la mano en el hombro.

_ No te preocupes tanto Lex_ le dijo Milo en una forma tranquila intentando animar ese líder_ por ahora nos hemos defendido bien ¿No? Además Andrew tiene su ballesta y Tyson un pico… este viaje nos o ha ido tan mal.

El pokemon aura cerro sus ojos antes de mostrar una sonrisa.

_ No aunque a terminado cansando de tanto ver bosque_ dijo en un tono que parecía intentar hacer algún tipo de broma aunque mostraba claramente que en realidad estaba cansado de este monótono paisaje marrón.

El silencio volvió a aparecer en ese grupo de pokemon que continuaban ese camino a ciudad Esmalte esperando que estaba apareciese pronto… aunque agradecían que por ahora no se hubieran encontrado a ningún caminante en el camino.

Jack solamente se estiro mientras que continuaba justo detrás de Lex y Andrew antes de sacudir sus orejas y poner una mirada de puro aburrimiento.

_ ¿Aburrido?_ pregunto el Lucario al notar los movimientos del de ojos zafiros aunque ya se imaginaba la respuesta… el también estaba aburrido de ese paisaje… los bosques en otoño eran un tanto deprimente.

_ ¿Tu que crees?_ le respondió en un tono irónico mientras entrecerraba sus ojos_ jamás pensé que un bosque pudiera ser tan aburrido.

_ Eso es porque estamos cerca del invierno_ le comento el del antifaz mirando al pokemon estacional que cada vez su pelaje y cuernos se parecían a como tenían que estar en invierno_ además aunque no fuera por ese motivo ya nada es como lo era antes.

El Lucario lanzo un profundo suspiro tras decir esto, antes de mostrar una suave sonrisa.

_ Aunque si no fuera así tengo que reconocer que es muy aburrido si no puedes ir a investigar un poco.

El pokemon siniestro solamente se lo quedo mirando en silencio antes de escuchar como los dos pokemon que guiaban ese grupo se hubieran detenido de golpe.

Se giro extrañado intentando descubrir lo que estaba sucediendo y no fue el único que también lo hizo, Lex y los demás también se movieron entre curiosos y preocupados.

_ ¿Qué pasa?_ les pregunto el lobo azulino haciendo que Sirmiq se girara ligeramente hacia el.

_ Nada pero es algo que tenéis que mirarlo vosotros mismos.

Los que se encontraban mas retrasados parpadearon un poco confusos por semejante respuesta antes de que comenzaran a acercarse pero en cuando lo hicieron sus ojos observaron una cosa que los dejaron sorprendidos.

Allí en el horizonte podían discernir unos edificios normales cerca de lo que parecía una estación abandonada, solo podían ver un edificio sobresalir de todos esas construcciones planas de color gris, era un tejado de cristal y tejas rojizas que refregaban totalmente la luz del sol de media tarde formando una copula de color azul oscuro.

_ ¿Esto es?_ pregunto Lex sin apartar sus ojos de esas construcciones que sobresalían de la llanura y los bosques cercanos.

Sirmiq entrecerró los ojos mientras cerraba levemente sus puños, sabían que ese canino de su mismo tipo lucha se imaginaban donde debían de estar pero solo quería una respuesta para asegurarse…

_ Exactamente Lex, esto es Cuidad Esmalte_ le respondió levemente y en un tono serio sabiendo que lo que podían encontrarse en su interior podría ser mucho peor de lo que se habían encontrado en este mes en el bosque_ nuestro destino.

Continuara…

Al fin después de cerca de un mes un nuevo capitulo y espero que la espera realmente haiga valido la pena y hagáis disfrutado del capitulo como yo he disfrutado haciéndolo.

El grupo al fin a llegado a cuidad esmalte con un nuevo miembro (y su llegada un tanto accidental) pero que cosas y tipo de horrores verán en la cuidad ¿encontraran las armas que están buscando y alimentos? Deberemos esperarnos al siguiente capitulo para saber que pasaran con este grupo.

Tengo que agradecer a todos los que me estáis dejando vuestros personajes para este fic y no os preocupéis si en esta temporada no sale, saldrán os lo prometo pero… tened paciencia que irán saliendo, pero aun y así si queréis podéis ir mandándolos por Riewer o por MP.

Bueno esto es todo pero antes de irme… las respuestas.

Shadechu Nightray_ la verdad es que si xD es la escena de la segunda temporada al principio pero modificada un poquito, me alegro que te gustase.

Tyson al parecer sigo sin querer cambiar y el grupo a tenido que descubrir que cuando se trata de aura Lex siempre tiene razón.

Dewottc2000_ hoooola, cuanto tiempo sin una riewer por aquí XD

Creo que en el diccionario de Tyson le falta esa palabra porque ni la sabe ni la practica, y ya tienes el primero de esos nuevos personajes pero quienes serán los demás nwn paciencia.

Stephy-Pichu_ genial un nuevo lector *w* y espero que te guste este nuevo capitulo como todos los demás.

Ya he recibido el MP y los he apuntado así que irán saliendo poco a poco (Se me hace imposible que aparezcan como un solo grupo).

Leyva1130_ sep el susto se lo llevó aunque lo de los adulto superaron con creces a lo de los niños y con Sirmiq… apuestas cuanto tiempo tardaran sin liarse a puñetazos XD

Arcangel91_ ¿Cuanto tiempo? ¿Cómo te ha ido todo?

Tyson ya vemos que no cambia y Dante de los hermanos Deerling como que tampoco pero ¿hasta cuanto la suerte estará con el en sus aventuras desobedeciendo a los adultos?

Bueno esto es todos por ahora, nos vemos en otro capitulo de Lo que nos queda y no os olvidéis de dejar vuestras Riewers con lo que os ha parecido la historia.

Os espero.


	13. Capitulo 13- la cuidad de los muertos (1

_**CAPITULO 13_ LA CUIDAD DE LOS MUERTOS (1 PARTE)**_

Lex se asomo con cuidado y con un rostro serio para vigilar lo que estaba delante de ellos en la entrada de esa cuidad desolada.

Era la salida (o entrada) mas tranquila y la que estaría mas despejada según lo que había dicho Sirmiq y Jack y que consistía en una especie de terraza de piedra y mesas de madera que se encontraba adjunta a un edificio construido de la misma manera y justo enfrente se encontraba otra vaya de madera que parecía acabar en la pared en los primeros edificios y por suerte completamente vacio de esos caminantes.

_ Tenemos vía libre_ murmuro Lex mientras entrecerraba sus ojos carmesís para mirar a esos pokemon que se encontraban detrás suyo_ pero no debemos fiarnos, en cualquier momento podría aparecer uno de esos caminantes y os recuerdo que si para tenéis que acabar silenciosamente con el… no tenemos que llamarlos.

Dannis miro al nervioso pokemon de lucha con un gesto muy serio aunque parecía que ese gesto de seriedad siempre la portaba el pokemon.

_ Tranquilo Lex, sabemos perfectamente lo que tenemos que hacer.

El canino del antifaz miro al ciervo que acababa de hablarle antes de forma una sonrisa, sabía que estos sabían lo que tenían que hacer si se encontraban cara a cara con una de esas criaturas devoradoras.

_ Lo se Dannis pero solamente quería asegurarme de que era así_ le respondió simplemente Lex mostrando bastante seguridad.

No podía negar que se encontraba nervioso por todo lo que estaba pasando, tenían que encontrar lo que necesitaban para el viaje y para el inminente invierno (Ya los pokemon estacionales tenían su pelaje de invierno prácticamente formado) y en cuando lo hagan estarán mas cerca de alcanzar el laboratorio.

Se levanto levemente antes de salir de ese coche verde que estaban usando para mantenerse ocult0s dispuesto a entrar en esas calles que ahora debían estar completamente abandonadas de vida.

Comenzando a andar sin hacer apenas ruido mezclándose con ese tenso amiente que estaba sumido esa calle (por no decir toda la cuidad) y que solo era roto por los gemidos inhumanos de esos seres que bajaban sin rumbo por las calles mas cercanas a ellos y por suertes sin percatarse de su presencia.

Sarah lanzo un gemido asustada mientras se acercaba mas a su pareja de fuego en búsqueda de protección y apoyo mientras que delante de sus ojos pasaban las primeras tiendas y portales de las casas de la gente que vivían en la cuidad y que habían huido de allí en búsqueda de algún lugar seguro.

Dannis en cambio miro a sus dos cachorros para asegurarse de que continuaban a su lado y que estaban mirando ese nuevo lugar que se había abierto para ellos con una mescla de curiosidad, sorpresa y miedo (esto ultimo lo tenia mas David que Dante) y mas porque para ambos era la primera vez que veían y estaban en una ciudad.

El lucario en cambio se encontraba nervioso en este lugar de apariencia tranquila, mirando a su alrededor como si temiera que en cualquier momento una de esas criaturas saliera delante de ellos.

_ Daos prisa_ les dijo el Lucario para animándolos a continuar hacia adelante y mostrándoles las ganas que tenia con acabar con los que habían ido a buscar.

Sirmiq solamente miro de reojo al Lucario entendiendo claramente el porque de esa pronta prisa.

_ Tranquilo Lex, tenemos que mantener la calma_ le dijo de pronto a modo e aviso al pokemon aura con ese tono tan serio y característico_ no podemos movernos a lo loco en una cuidad que no sabemos lo que debe de haber allí.

_ Por lo menos parece que vida no hay_ murmuro Andrew mirando con el ceño fundido y con su ballesta en la mano preparada para usarla a la mínima posibilidad.

Lex lanzo un profundo gruñido que provino de lo más profundo de su garganta por ese comentario que había dicho ese zorro del bosque aunque sabia que tenia razón.

_ Aunque aun es muy pronto como para decirlo con tanta rotundidad, Andrew_ dijo Jack tranquilamente antes de chocar contra el Emboar que se había parado de golpe.

El perro solamente movió su cabeza para mirar al de Tesela pero en cuando sus ojos miraron justo enfrente de ellos se quedo completamente helado.

Allí delante de ellos se encontraba uno de esos no muertos, una especie de ratón o castor de mas o menos la misma altura que Jack de un color marrón claro y con una tiras blancas en el pecho y en los ojos aunque ahora estos se encontraban completamente vidriosos y caminaba por ahora ajeno al grupo que estaba cerca de el.

Tyson mostro sus colmillos mientras apretaba el mango de ese pico mientras que con la otra mano aferraba el brazo de Sarah para que no se separase del y los demás se preparaban para afrontar ese contratiempo.

Lex en cambio miro de reojo al que llevaba la ballesta que nada mas ver a esa criatura había levantado su arma para acabar con su existencia cuando se lo digieran.

_ Ahora_ le susurro el Lucario para no llamar de ese cadáver reanimado aunque sabia que para eso era cuestión de tiempo que lo hiciera.

El zorro de planta no se lo pensó dos veces antes de apretar ese gatillo que liberara una de esas fechas contra ese desdichado.

Observaron como se clavaba en el cráneo con un ruido sordo antes de que cayera a plomo contra el suelo para quedarse completamente inmóvil.

_ Listo_ dijo simplemente Andrew mientras se recolocaba el arma en la espalda con un único gesto completamente dispuesto a continuar con el camino sin saber que todo había estado observando desde lejos.

Dos pareces de ojos se movieron mientras que sus cuerpos se fundían con las sombras de los edificios que estaban a su lado ocultándolos mientras continuaban vigilando a esos animales como lo habían hecho desde que habían llegado.

Se habían dado cuenta que se movían sin hacer apenas ruidos pero aun y así lo hacían con prisas, como si estuvieran buscando algo mientras que uno de ellos, el Leafeon que tenia la ballesta había puesto fin a la "no vida" de esas criaturas sin apenas dudar.

Una de esas sombras, el que apenas se podía notar que era un animal de pequeño tamaño de ojos negros y que se podía diferenciar claramente una cola plana como de castor que se estaba moviendo inquieto.

_ Parece peligrosos_ dijo una voz masculina en un suspiro proviniendo claramente de la sombra que se estaba moviendo.

La otra era bastante más alta que la otra mostrando un aspecto algo zorruno y que se podían diferenciar claramente unas pupilas rojas que no se estaban moviendo del grupo del Lucario.

El de cola de castor se movió hacia ese otro animal que todavía no había dicho nada en todo ese tiempo revelando una parte de su cuerpo que era de azul oscuro.

_ ¿Que hacemos ahora?_ pregunto de nuevo haciendo que el de ojos carmesís entrecierran.

_ Por ahora seguiremos con lo que teníamos previsto_ le respondió una nueva voz femenina en el mismo tono bajo que estaba haciendo y con un tono sumamente serio antes de mirar a quien acaba de preguntarle_ Tu te encontraras con los demás y avisaras de eso.

Esa figura masculina asistió con la cabeza antes de mirar a la hembra preocupado.

_ ¿Y tú? ¿Que aras?_ le pregunto claramente preocupado mientras que esta solamente alzo la cabeza hacia ellos.

Podía ver como estaban avanzando guiados por ese Lucario y el Emboar solamente se giraba en el cruce de la izquierda con claros gestos para que sus compañeros los siguieran por esa calle que les llevaría al centro de la cuidad.

_ Yo me encargare de vigilarlos_ le respondió antes de mostrar unos colmillos blancos en una sonrisa_ no podemos dejar que vayan así como así.

-(O) -

Un golpe contundente llego a los oídos de ese grupo que se pusieron complemente a la defensiva mirando a su alrededor para intentar encontrar quien había hecho ese sonido.

Todos estaban con los nervios de flor de piel desde que habían interrumpido a este sitio, sabían perfectamente que en los sitios mas inesperados podían encontrarse con uno de esas pesadillas no muertas que vagaban por la cuidad... eran conscientes que esto no era ningún tipo de juego.

Lex apretó ese hueso brillante que había llamado desde que se habían encontrado con el segundo caminante antes de pasar sus ojos por cada parte de esa calle donde se encontraban y que consistían en varios locales de oficinas de todos tipo y de electrónicas en los cuales estaban seguros que jamás volverían a usarse mientras que en la orilla se veían vehículos apartados en una espera eterna de sus dueños... un reflejo de lo sido esa cuidad, pero por suerte para ellos no veía ni rastro de lo que podía haber producido ese ruido.

_ Parece que solo ha sido cosa del viento_ murmuro el castaño quien al parecer también se había girado con los nervios de punta.

Lex en cambio solo fundió el ceño ante lo que había dicho el sawsbuck no muy seguro de que fuera así… aun recordaba las veces que había pensado lo mismo en la otra cuidad, unos recuerdos de todo menos agradables.

Sirmiq en cambio solamente miro de reojo al canino de Sinnoh sabiendo perfectamente que sentía con mucho miedo en el cuerpo.

_ Sea como sea no tenemos que quedarnos en el medio para terminar siendo un blanco fácil_ dijo el Emboar a esos pokemons deseando que comenzaran a moverse para llegar hacia donde estaban buscando_ tenemos que encontrar lo que necesitamos.

_ Creo que no tenemos que buscarlo más.

Todo ese grupo miraron al Leafeon que acababa de hablar y que solamente levanto la mano para señalar una cosa que tenia justamente delante.

Observaron hacia donde estaba señalando ese canino para encontrarse con una tienda semioculta, que solo indicaba su posición un cartel azulino unas líneas horizontales de color blanco y las palabras Pokemarket escritas en la parte azul que estaba entre línea y línea y que la entraba se encontraba pared contra pared con un bloque de pisos de color amarillo oscuro y una tienda de ropa justamente por el otro lado.

Lex lanzo una sonrisa al ver esto bastante aliviado, acaban de encontrar una parte de las cosas que necesitaban y con un poco mas de suerte encontrarían en su interior alguna cosa que les pudiera servir como arma para defenderse, y comenzaron a poner rumbo a ese lugar.

Sirmiq y el lucario se colocaron uno a cada lado de esa puerta de cristal de ese local que iban a entrar y completamente preparados para abrir la puerta para enfrentarse a las pesadillas que pudieran encontrarse en el interior mientras que Andrew alzaba su ballesta y Tyson apretaba el mango de ese pico de escalada que ahora siempre llevaba, Milo estirarla las hojas de sus brazos para hacerlas tan afiladas y largas como una catana de mediano tamaño y Jack y Dannis estaban atentos para preparar sus ataque a la mínima aparición de peligro.

Sarah solamente miro a esos cachorros que se habían colocado detrás de su padre y que miraba lo que estaban pasando delante suyo con distinta reacción, Dante estaba emocionado y curiosos (seguramente hubiera encontrar ya a investigar sin importarle los riesgos que pudiera correr) y David mas preocupado y asustado por lo que estuviera dentro.

Los dos machos de lucha se miraron mutuamente antes de asistir para asegurarse de que estaba preparado.

El lucario movió su mano negruzca había el picaporte para comenzar a bajarlo con cuidado para hacer que se abriera ni hacer ningún ruido y no así no alterar lo que pudiera haber en su interior y la empujo con sumo cuidado.

Se asomo para poder ver en su interior en una búsqueda de cualquier muestra de peligro pero sus ojos carmesís no vieron nada.

_ Esta despejado_ dijo antes de entrar en el interior con paso firme y sin hacer desaparecer esa brillante arma que llevaba en su extremidad.

Tras el aviso del Lucario comenzaron a entrar en el interior para encontrarse con un local realmente amplio en comparación de lo que parecía desde el exterior y sorprendiendo a ese pequeño grupo de animales y en donde podían diferenciar un mostrador y escaparate al mismo tiempo incluido donde debían que tener los objetos de mas valor y novedad y que ahora se encontraba completamente vacio mientras que justo al lado de la puerta de cristal (y enfrente del mostrador) se podían unas fileras de estanterías de madera, aunque algunas de estas se encontraban ya en el suelo, con lo que contenían se encontraban mas en el suelo que entre sus tablas.

_ Me parece que no hemos sido los primeros en aparecer en este sitio_ dijo Milo entrando tranquilamente sin perder ningún detalle de lo que tenia delante de ellos mientras que Sirmiq, Lex, Andrew y Tyson ya habían entrado y comenzaban a acercarse en las estanterías mirando por encima lo que habían en ellos.

_ Aunque la palabra mas exacta seria saquear, Milo_ dijo en un gruñido profundo ese tejón de fuego.

_ ¿En serio? Vaya no me había dado cuenta_ ironizo Andrew por el comentario de del Jotho mientras que volvía a dejar su arma en la espalda.

Los dos pokemon de lucha en cambio solamente miraron de reojo a esos dos.

_ Basta ya chicos_ les dijo el Lucario en un tono serio para que por lo menos esos dos evitaran una pelea_ es que os tengo recordar lo que todos ya sabemos.

Andrew solamente miro a ese lobuno de aura antes de bajar levemente sus orejas avergonzado mientras que Tyson monstruo un gesto un poco cansado.

Lex en cambio solamente observaba esa escena con pena.

_ Aunque en parte entiendo que con todo esto el mundo haiga caído en la histeria_ murmuro el lobo azulino antes de suspirar y negar un poco con la cabeza_ pero como que esto ahora importa poco.

_ Solo podemos buscar una manera de seguir adelante y vivos_ dijo Sarah recordándole las palabras que había dicho justamente el en el bosque.

El azulino solamente miro a la hembra antes de asistir con una mirada firme.

_ Exacto Sarah_ dijo antes de mirar esa tienda saqueada_ tenemos que rebuscar… puede que entre todo lo que se hagan dejado haiga algo que nos pueda terminar siendo útil.

_ Como si eso sea posible.

El lobo de Sinnoh ignoro ese comentario del inicial de fuego que había pertenecido a su mismo entrenador, sabiendo que si le hacia caso terminarían a palos y que tenían que ahorrar sus fuerzas para cuando realmente les fuera a terminar siendo necesarios para terminar acercándose a una de esas estanterías.

Pudo captar allí encima (lo poco que realmente había allí encima) unas botellas de plástico con el tapón rosado y otros con la tapa azul que reconoció enseguida como unas vitaminas para fortificar pero que ahora mismo eso era lo que menos necesitaban.

Lanzo un profundo suspiro antes de agacharse había los que se encontraban en el suelo para encontrarse allí con mas vitaminas y unos jabones de extractos de bayas que los entrenadores solían comprar.

(Basura) pensó el Lucario frustrado mientras dejaba en el suelo una bolsa de caramelos azules y con unas rayas blancas (Donde están las…)

_ Los encontré, las latas de bayas_ dijo de pronto Sarah llamando y contestando al Lucario mientras que ellos levantaba la vista para ponerlo en ese lobo vario color_ Jack, dame tu bosa.

El Mightyena solamente se acerco a la fémina acuática entregándole esa bolsa verde oscuro que portaban siempre colocada en el hombro.

La Vaporeon coloco esas latas de comida con cuidado en el interior para que cuando se movieran no comenzaran a sonar por cada movimiento de estos para cerrarla justo después y entregársela al canino que acaba de dársela.

_ Bien chicos_ comenzó a decir esa única hembra del grupo0 mientras que se levantaba para mirar a los machos que se habían quedado inmóviles_ Ahora solo queda encontrar las_ volvió a decir pero en cuando sus ojos captaron lo que estaba llamando la atención de los demás se quedo helada_ armas.

Justo al otro lado de ese cristal que ahora mismo las mantenía a salvo (porque solamente era cuestión de tiempo que estos seres dieran con la manera de poder colarse en el interior) estaban un grupo bastante numeroso de ellos pegando y arañando ese cristal en un intento desesperado de alcanzarlos.

_ ¿De donde han salido tantos?_ pregunto Sarah claramente sorprendido y mas porque no hacia mucho esa misma calle se encontraba complemente vacía.

Lex en cambio entrecerró sus ojos al observar lo que estaba ocurriendo mientras apretaba su hueso palo.

_ El como es lo menor de todos nuestros problemas_ gruño el pokemon aura en un tono que mostraba claramente su urgencia_ Tenemos que encontrar una manera de salir de aquí y rápido.

Tyson en cambio miro al Lucario por lo que había dicho, como si ellos no se hubieran dado cuenta de la urgencia de lo que estaba delante de ellos.

_ ¿En serio? Mira por donde que no me había dado cuenta_ ironizo Tyson al pokemon que acaba de hablar y entrecerró los ojos_ aunque que salido listo, por si no te has dado cuenta si cruzamos la puerta seremos comida para esos seres.

El lobo del antifaz solamente entrecerró sus ojos rojos completamente enfadado.

_ Pues que te parece entonces que nos dediquemos a buscar una_ ironizo el canino antes de volver a mirar a esos zombis que cada vez se encontraban mas cerca de la puerta_ y lo tenemos que hacer rápido.

_ ¿Y no puedes usar tu aura para eso?

El pokemon nativo de sinnoh solamente negó con la cabeza antes de mirar a la eevolucion de la roca de musgo.

_ No_ murmuro con seriedad_ utilizar el aura agota mis fuerza al igual que si estuviera corriendo_ le explico antes de mirar ese escaparte_ y prefiero ahorrarlas para cuando serán realmente necesarias.

Andrew entendió en seguida a lo que se estaba refiriendo mientras que Milo y Sarah miraban esa tienda como si estuvieran buscando algo.

(Donde esta el almacén) pensó Milo intentando diferenciar alguna cosa que le llamara la atención y que le pudiera servir para salir de esta difícil situación y no era el único.

David levanto sus orbes negros para encontrarse con una ventana al lado de donde estaba una de las estanterías que en este momento se encontraba una estantería completamente vacía y que podría servirles para escapar.

_ Allí arriba_ les dijo llamando la atención a todos esos adultos con lo que estaba solo para levantar la pata antes de que ninguno de ellos pudiera decir alguna cosa e indicarles lo que le habían dicho_ podemos intentar salir por esa ventana.

Los más mayores levantaron la mirada hacia donde estaba señalando ese Deerling para entender la idea que había entendido y más porque a los ojos de todos estaba esa única salida que tenían.

Andrew mostro una sonrisa antes de saltar con agilidad en la estantería que estaba justo al lado para usarla de escalera para poder abrirla ante de mirada de sorpresa de pokemon de fuego de Jotho.

_ no pensareis salir por ahí_ pregunto Tyson ante la obvia respuesta que había y haciendo que Jack se girara hacia el.

_ Si o es que acaso ves alguna otra salida_ le respondió el perro dorado con sus ojos entrecerrados_ porque si no te has dado cuenta de "eso"_ dijo esa ultima palabra señalando esa puerta donde unos caminantes golpeaban la puerta y la arañaban intentando abrirla pero que sabían que por si casualidad estos daban al picaporte esta se abría… cosa que todos ellos temían que pasara.

Andrew en cambio ya había subido ese marco de la ventana con cierta dificultad ya que no podía hacer fuerza con facilidad y se asomo por esta para poder observar lo que se encontraba al otro lado.

Pudo captar que esa ventana daba a una escalera de bomberos de hierro y de un color azul oscuro que se alzaba hasta las terrazas y también se extendía hasta varios edificios de esa calle… un lugar perfecto para escapar de esa trampa que tenían allí dentro.

Sirmiq levanto la cabeza hacia donde estaba ese zorro de planta realmente preocupado y mas cuando en sus oídos llegaron los primeros ruidos de la puerta que sonaban metálicos, como si esos seres parecían estar descubriendo que algo se movía pero cuando abrió su boca para decirle a ese canino que se diera prisa…

_ Podemos usarlo_ dijo rápidamente al mismo tiempo que un gruñido llegara al oído de todos ellos.

Se voltearon para ver con completo horror como esa única barrera que los mantenia a salvo había acabado por abrirse y las primeras de esas criaturas hambrientas comenzaban a entrar.

_ Mierda_ gruño Lex ante la visión que había aparecido detrás de ellos y alzo su mano para señalar hacia donde estaba el Leafeon_ A la ventana YA

Todos comenzaron a correr ante el grito desesperado del Lucario antes de que el ese cerdo bípedo se quedara atrás dispuesto a hacerles frente.

_ Sirmiq!_ le llamo el Lucario asustado por ese otro de tipo lucha que solamente sonrió.

_ Tranquilo yo los entrendre.

Tras decir esto el pokemon inicial de Teselia levanto la mano mientras que Dannis alzaba a uno de sus cachorros para que entrara por esa ventana, para que en entre esas garras comenzara a formarse una pelota consistente de color rojizo.

_ ANTI AEREO

Tras el grito esa pelotita naranja salió despedido de su mano para terminar impactando en el cráneo el primer zombie que callo muerto aunque los que estaban a su lado comenzaron a andar a su lado ignorando al caído.

El dual de fuego frunció el ceño mientras un gruñido salía de su garganta y volvía a formar dos de esos proyectiles, una en cada mano mientras que en su espalda acaba de pasar por la ventana el otro cervatillo.

_ ANTI AEREO_ grito otra vez antes de hacer volar con ese ataque el cráneo de dos de esas criaturas.

Lex y Jack miraron esa escena aterrados y más porque por muchos ataques del Emboar seguían entrando más rápido que los estaba eliminado mientras que ayudaba Tyson a Sarah a pasar por esa ventana.

_ Son demasiados_ dijo Lex en un gruñido y un tanto asustado como desesperado_ necesitamos otro plan para contenerlos ya.

Jack entrecerró los ojos mirando a su alrededor intentando encontrar alguna cosa que pudiera servirles para ganar algo mas de tiempo para que pudieran escapar cuando sus orbes azules miraron todas esas estanterías... si pudieran ponerlas en el medio conseguirían obstruir el paso.

_ Tengo una idea_ dijo el Mightyena rápidamente antes de salir corriendo hacia lo que había visto.

Milo y Andrew, quienes ahora mismo estaban ayudando a Dannis a subir, vieron como ese pokemon oscuro se dirigía a una de esas estanterías mas cercanas que se encontraban en pie pero antes de dar contacto volvió a colocarse en su manera cuadrúpeda y sonrió con un gesto serio.

_ ¿Que tiene en mente este tipo?_ pregunto Tyson sin entender lo que quería hacer ese canino.

El pelaje de Jack en cambio solo soltó un reflejo brillante, el mismo tipo de reflejo que había tomado en ese ataque con el Emboar cuando preparo ese ataque...

_ DOBLE FILO

El envite del canino golpeo esa estantería que callo sobre 2 de esos reanimados y haciendo que apareciese un tipo de escalon entre ellos.

Jack se movió rápidamente mientras hacia brillar levemente su cola por si alguno de estos se acercaran a el para terminar poniéndose al lado de Lex y Sirmiq.

_ Estos los entretedran durante un tiempo_ dijo el de ojos azules a esos pokemons que miraban esa escena sin saber si realmente había hecho bien o gracias a eso habían firmado su sentencia.

_ Yo no estaría tan seguro de eso, perro.

Jack y Lex se giraron al oír eso para comprobar como esos seres en su intento por avanzar estaban desplazando esa estantería que había caído el siniestro y que se veía claramente que no daban al suelo.

_ Mierda_ mascullo Lex aterrado antes de que Sarah se asomara por esa ventana desplazando a Milo en ese momento.

Podía ver lo que estaba pasando con miedo y aunque la idea, aunque a la desesperada, tenia una muy buena intención pero parecía que la suerte no estaba con el canino brillante... aunque si hubiera alguna manera de pegarla...

La hembra abrió los ojos sorprendida ante su propio pensamiento ante de mostrar una sonrisa decidida... se podía hacer algo y ella (que supiera) era la única que podía lograrlo.

_ Chicos apartaos de allí_ les grito la Vaporeon esos 3 machos que aun se encontraban abajo antes de abrir la boca sin esperar nada.

Lex abrió sus orbes carmesís al mismo tiempo que veía como en la boca de ella se estaba formando un brillo azulino que reconoció enseguida.

_ ¿Pero que?

_ Apartaos_ les grito interrumpiendo al Emboar y a Jack que hicieron sin esperar lo que había dicho.

_ RAYO HIELO

Se apartaron rápidamente justo para ver como un haz de luz azul impactaba en la base de la estantería y justo cuando desapareció allí delante se había formado una placa de hielo que habían hecho lo que la Vaporeon quería... lo había unido al suelo y pegado de paso a esos caminantes que lo estaban moviendo desde el otro lado.

Esos tres pokemon miraron lo que había hecho la fémina antes de volver su atención a la ventana donde estaban los demás mientras que podían oír los gruñidos furiosos de estos seres.

Jack paso rápidamente con su agilidad natural y una ligera ayuda de Milo para llegar a pasar por el marco y miro a la hembra que acaba de ayudarles.

_ Gracias Sarah_ agradeció el canino con una sonrisa mientras que levantaba y ayudaba a Lex a subir.

Ella solamente movió su cabeza levemente como respuesta mientras oía los gruñidos de Andrew, Dannis y el propio Lex para subir al último pokemon que quedara todavía en la tienda.

_ Joder Sirmiq, has pensado en ponerte a dieta_ gruño el Lucario entre dientes mientras seguía estirando del pokemon cerdo.

_ Calla y estira que estoy oyendo como el hielo comienza a romperse_ les dijo el Emboar rogando que se dieran prisa en conseguir desencallarlo del marco de la ventana.

_ Que cogones te piensas que hago_ le contesto en un simple gruñido el Lucario antes de que la madera cediera al fin con un crujido y liberándolo de allí.

Cayeron en ese suelo de hierro por el impulso ante la mirada de todos los demás que si fuera en otro momento se hubiera reído de la cómica escena.

Sirmiq se levanto ligeramente haciendo que el Lucario pudiera ponerse en pie para liberarse del peso del cuerpo del Emboar antes de mirar a ese agujero antes era la ventana.

_ ha pasado cerca_ dijo tranquilamente y algo aliviado que estar vivo el pokemon azul y negro mientras que el Leafeon fruncía el ceño.

_ Es demasiado pronto para sentirse aliviado.

El canino azulino de Shinoh solamente miro al Leafeon que acababa de hablar solamente movió sus ojos hacia donde se encontraba el limite de esa plataforma colgante.

Este parpadeo curioso y se dirigió hasta ese lugar pero un cuando sus ojos captaron lo estaba debajo de ellos hizo que su pelaje se izara.

Allí bajo sus pies se encontraban una horda de no-muertos que parecían estar buscando algo, ha ellos.

_ Diría que la magnifica idea de Jack ha conseguido atraer todos los caminantes de la zona_ ironizo el tejón mirando de reojo al pokemon que había provocado todo esto.

El pokemon siniestro solamente entrecerró sus ojos por ese comentario y lo miro de reojo.

_ yo por lo menos he tenido una idea_ le contesto en un gruñido el canino dorado mientras que el Lucario lanzo un profundo suspiro.

Realmente le molestaba la actitud que parecía tener siempre ese pokemon de fuego pero no tenia tiempo como para andarlo perdiendo con el.

Se giro para mirar esta ves al pokemon verdor ignorando a esos dos que parecían estar apunto de atacarse.

_ ¿Tienes alguna idea de donde da esto?_ le pregunto el de ojos rojizos a ese pokemon que llevaba la ballesta que levanto la ceja.

_ A dos sitios si mis cuentas no me fallas, podemos ir al tejado o _ comenzó a decir antes de señalar a esa escalera que se extendía en el lado de todos esos edificios que parecían pertenecer al mismo bloque _ podemos seguir hacia delante y alegarnos de estos y cuando estemos lo suficientemente lejos bajar_ esto lo dijo señalando esa calle lleno de no muertos.

Lex movió su cabeza asistiendo de lo que acababa de decir el zorro verdor antes de ponerse a avanzar por esa pasarela de hierro seguido de cerca por los demás.

Los gruñidos y gemido de esas series se mesclaban con los pasos metálicos de ellos mientras que se encontraban desesperados mientras que Sirmiq volvía a quedarse más detrás aunque no dejaba de correr en ningún momento.

Milo movió sus ojos al pokemon dual de fuego que hacia todo lo posible por alcanzarles.

_ Sirmiq date prisa_ le dijo el pokemon greco bosque.

_ Voy tan rápido como puedo pero los de mi especie no somos muy rápidos que digamos_ le contesto el Emboar resoplando antes de que frenara en seco para evitar terminar chocando con los demás.

Se movió curioso para encontrarse que delante de ellos ya no quedaba plataforma para continuar corriendo y se veían forzados a bajar, cosa que Lex y Andrew ya estaban haciendo.

Lanzo una mirada nerviosa mientras veía como esa cantidad enorme de criaturas andaban (o se arrastraban) lentamente hacia ellos movidos por esa hable feroz pero que por suerte aun se encontraban en una distancia considerable.

_ Tenemos de darnos prisa a bajad_ dijo Milo mientras los hermanos Deerling eran los siguientes en bajar por esa escalera y sabiendo que si alguien tardara mas de la cuenta terminaría condenando al grupo.

Lex miro a esos caminantes que estaban acercándose sacando de nuevo su brillante hueso para estar preparado para cualquier cosa aunque se encontraba completamente preocupado mientras que Andrew estaba ayudando a David a llegar abajo sin terminar cayéndose.

(Vamos chicos, daos prisa) pensó el asustado pokemon acero antes de mirar de reojo a esa escalera donde ya estaban bajando el padre de las criaturas y el canino brillante dejando que arriba ya quedaran 4.

Los cachorros se abrazaron a su padre en cuando este llego al suelo de asfalto aliviado ligeramente mientras que el inicial de Hoen se ponía al lado del Lucario.

_ Tenemos que pensar algo para ganar tiempo_ le dijo Milo en cuando se paro justo a su lado.

_ Eso ya lo se, ya me fijado que Sirmiq es lento_ le respondió seriamente mostrándole el hecho que el se había dado cuenta con lo que pasaba con uno de ellos_ pero no se me ocurre como_ lanzo un pesado suspiro_ si por lo menos hubiera algún tipo de red o algo que podamos colocar en el medio.

El pokemon de planta abrió los ojos al escuchar a su compañero de azul marino y negro antes de mostrar una sonrisa y estirar sus hojas que consiguieron un brillo verdoso y se convirtieron en unas cuchillas de gran tamaño antes de mirar por esa calle buscando algo que pudiera llamarle la atención y así fue… a un lado de la calle (a unos metros de donde estaban ellos) se encontraba un pequeño inmueble de forma ovalada que salía del suelo de un color rojizo.

(Una boca de incendio) pensó el lagarto con una sonrisa el inicial de tipo planta antes de saltar hacia donde lo había visto (perfecto, esto servirá)

El lobo azulino lo miro asustado por lo que acaba de hacer su compañero, sabia perfectamente que no era una buena idea enfrentarse solo cuando toda esa cantidad de seres hambrientos, cuando vio que este no se estaba dirigiendo a hacerles frente si no a un lado donde estaba ese mobiliario urbano y lo golpeo en el costado que haba a la calzada.

_**CLACK**_

Una parte de color rojizo salto de este y una potente ráfaga de agua salió de esta cruzando media calle como si quisiera cortarle el paso pero...

_ El agua no detiene a nadie, solo conseguirás que se duchen_ dijo Andrew pero Milo no se molesto mientras que aterrizaba ágilmente al lado del lucario.

_ No des nada por sentado Andrew, no todo es lo parece_ le dijo tranquilamente mientras que esas cuchillas volvían a ser las hojas que tenían en los ante brazos todos los Grovyle y miro de reojo a la única que podía completar su plan_ Sarah, rayo hielo contra el agua y la boca de incendio.

La fémina mostro una sonrisa al asta donde quería llegar con ese plan antes de abrir su boca y volver a formar ese brillo azulino.

_ RAYO HIELO_ volvió a lanzar ese rayo congelante esta vez haciendo lo que había dicho el lagarto verde.

Delante de ellos apareció una línea de puro hielo que se unia en el suelo en unos finos tempano como si fueran algún tipo de vaya donde estaba antes esa fuente de agua.

_ Eso los retendrá_ dijo Milo girados mientras que el ultimo (de nuevo el Emboar) llegaba al suelo y se pudo mas serio_ o por lo menos aran que por unos intantes sean menos los que vayan detrás de nosotros.

Sin que nadie digiera algo mas volvieron a correr dejando esa calle atrás hacia un destino desconocido llevamos por esas fuerzas que estaban siendo producidas por la desesperación y el fuerte sentido de la supervivencia que estaba latiendo con fuerza en cada uno de sus cuerpo, doblando una esquina esperando que no les siguiera pero la suerte no estuvo con ellos y terminaron en el peor lugar para ellos.

Allí delante se alzaba una enorme pared de ladrillos que abarcaba hasta las dos paredes de esos bloques de pisos arrebatándoles cualquier manera que tuvieran de escapar.

_ Estamos perdidos_ murmuro David aterrado antes de que un gemido subyugar que reconoció enseguida le llamara la atención y haciendo que se girara para encontrarse que los primeros cadáveres andantes que aun se encontraban persiguiéndoles acaban de aparecer.

Lex entrecerró sus ojos por el comentario del cachorro mientras buscaba alguna manera de de no morir en esa escena que se le estaba haciendo tan familiar… la misma escena que había vivido con Alice pero esta vez no permitiría que nadie muriera, para que estos encontraran con una especie de entrada con una persiana de hierro subida que daba a una casa, tienda o garaje… no tenia ni idea pero ahora mismo le daba igual siempre y cuando le salvara la vida.

_ Aun no, seguidme rápido_ les dijo Lex antes de comenzar a correr para metiéndose en ese lugar que había divisado.

Se metieron todos sin perder tiempo y bajaron la persiana hasta el suelo, dejando unos agujeros pequeños pero lo suficientemente grande como para que cupiera una mano que tenia esta, y la clavaron en el suelo para mas seguridad mientras que los ruidos de esas criaturas sonaba cada vez mas cerca de ellos.

Lex y Sirmiq se miraron antes de asistir con la cabeza tras asegurarse que esta estaba completamente pegada al suelo y no iba a volver a su forma original antes de acercarse a los demás para que buscaran otra manera para intentar salir de este agujero que no podían discernir mucho mas de lo que estaba delante de ellos ahora mismo cuando un potente ruido les llamo la atención a todos.

Había sido muy contundente, pesado como si…

Se giraron poco a poco mientras una sensación fría comenzaba a recorrer todo su cuerpo para que sus ojos vieran justo lo que no querían ver.

Detrás de ellos, en esas rejas se encontraban esos seres empujando, golpeando y arañando esa barrera metálica que se sacudía con cada envite aunque por ahora aguantaran mientras que sus oídos captaban los gruñidos llenos de euforia por ver lo cerca que estaban de esos vivos y estos estaban atrapados sin saber que podían hacer.

Continuara….

Por fin un nuevo y esperando capitulo de este fic en lo que hemos podido ver como ha sido la llegada a esta ciudad que al parecer también ha caído en el misterioso brote que parece haber atado Teselia pero que pasara ahora a estos pokemon en esta difícil posición, ¿conseguirán escapar de donde se han metido? ¿Quiénes son esos dos tipos que los estaban vigilando? Eso lo veremos en el próximo capitulo.

Espero que os haiga gustado mucho este capitulo, yo me lo he pasado muy bien escribiéndolo así que nos veremos en el próximo pero antes de irme… las respuestas del capitulo anterior.

Así que comencemos…

Shadechu Nightray_ TwT es una pena pero su intención es lo que cuenta además… llegaron a tiempo a encontrarlo por ahora esta vivo… pero ¿Qué pasara en el siguiente capitulo con todos ellos?

Yo tampoco olvido la parte de la carretera, esa parte hizo que se me pusiera la piel de gallina.

Arcangel91_ ya somos dos con problemas de interned pero yo como que ya me acostumbrado.

Jacky esta vivo y han encontrado comida pero también han encontrado una buena dosis de problemas.

Stephy-Pichu_ Aquí tienes otra actualización para que la disfrutes y como tu has dicho… la están pasando mal en la cuidad pero tras un mes entero que se han pasado en el bosque el mundo parece haber perdido la poca cordura que podía quedar desde que saltara el brote.

Leyva1130_ y con ataques muy variados por lo que hemos visto aunque solo le conocemos uno (anti-aereo) y a mi también me encanta a Jacky shiny… en realidad adoro los variocolores que son dorados y en la cuidad lo están pasando mal tirando a fatal pero que pasara con ellos en el siguiente capitulo…

PentypusKoop_ bienvenida de nuevo después de tres siglos sin encontrarte y espero que te continúes pasando :3 la verdad es que no iba a dejar que Tyson muriera de esa manera además porque su personaje un tiene que evolucionar mucho en este fic y tengo pensado especialmente para el (sonrisa maléfica) y ya ver que esta cuidad (es la que en el N/B 1 tiene el segundo entrenador) esta igual que cuidad Porcelana como ya he dicho este mundo se ha vuelto loco en un mes.

Bueno esto es todo por ahora, os espero en el siguiente capitulo de Lo que nos queda y no os olvidéis de dejarme vuestras Riewers con lo que os ha parecido el capitulo… leerlas me anima muchissimo a continuar con este fan fic.

Os espero.


	14. Capitulo 14 la cuidad de los muertos 2

_**14_ LA CUIDAD DE LOS MUERTOS (2 PARTE)**_

Lex retrocedió completamente aterrado para alegarse de las garras de esas criaturas no muertas que estaban metiéndolas entre esos agujeros que tenia esa persiana que no estaba cediendo a esa presión (para suerte de los vivos) y que se encontraban gruñendo y gritando enfadados, y no era el único de ese grupo que se encontraba así.

Andrew estaba golpeando su ballesta de una forma nerviosa preparado para usarla en cuando fuera necesario, aunque tenia ganas de dispararles a esos desgraciados era consciente que no tenían demasiadas como para irlas gastando a lo tonto, mientras se apoyaba en la pared que estaba junto a Dannis y los cachorros de este que estaban pegados al castaño.

La pareja, Tyson y Sarah, estaban apoyados en una de las columnas mas alejados de esa obertura intentando tranquilizar esa rápida respiración que ambos tenían después de haber estado tan cerca de la muerte pero que aun recordaban que no estaban a salvo del todo.

Sirmiq estaba mirando la puerta sin fiarse al igual de ese pecho siniestro que mantenía su pelaje se mantenía completamente erizado en una respuesta claramente defensiva, mientras el ultimo pokemon de ese grupo, el Grovyle, estaba con sus ojos completamente cerrados como si estuviera refeccionando por algo.

_ Tenemos que salir de aquí_ dijo de pronto Milo sin abrir sus ojos_ no podemos quedarnos los brazos cruzados… aunque por ahora estaremos seguros pero no sabemos hasta cuando esto continuara así.

Los dos pokemon de lucha se giraron para mirar a ese lagarto de una manera muy seria.

_ Tienes razón, debemos de encontrar una salida_ dijo Lex de una forma muy seria antes de girarse para mirar a ese extraño grupo que se había formado en ese mes pero que continuaba muy atento de todo lo que estaba pasando a su espalda_ nos separaremos en grupos de máximo de dos, los cachorro irán con un adulto.

_ Pero ¿Separarnos? Pero no seria mejor que vayamos todos juntos.

Lex miro a esa única hembra que había dicho eso en un ataque de sentido común, sabia que el grupo eran mas fuertes ese el motivo que todos habían estado unidos en el bosque pero…

_ No, si vamos en grupo iremos mas lentos y ahora mismo cada minuto cuenta_ le respondió el lobo de ojos rojos de una manera seria esperando que entendieran el porque de su reacción_ Así que os separareis en grupos pequeños y mirareis todo este sitio y quien encuentre algo que venga aquí.

Andrew miro a quien acababa de organizar esto dándose cuenta de una cosa.

_ Y tu Lex ¿Que aras?_ pregunto ese pokemon verdor al que era el líder de ese curioso grupo.

El Lucario en cambio movió su cabeza hacia donde estaba esa persiana donde se encontraban todas esas criaturas hambrientas golpeándoles deseando hacerse paso.

_ Yo me quedare aquí_ le respondió firmemente antes de que las púas que estaban encima de sus nudillos comenzaran a brillas como si estuvieran preparados para cambiar de forma_ Garra metal.

Tras el murmullo las puntas del lobo se alargaban esa alcanzar a unas garras afiladas del doble del tamaño y completamente planas... como si se trataran de tres cuchillos.

_ Mientras vosotros buscáis yo iré limpiando como pueda_ le dijo en un tono firme mientras entrecerraba sus ojos carmesís hacia esos pokemon_ vamos.

Tras el grito comenzaron a alegarse cada uno a un lugar de ese local como la esperanza de encontrar alguna salida menos Sirmiq que se quedo en el lugar donde estaba con una mirada muy seria y preocupada en su rosto.

_ No hagas ninguna tontería.

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en el rostro del pokemon acero-lucha antes de girarse hacia la persiana.

_ No lo are_ le contesto de una forma mas seria dándole completamente la espalda, antes de que Sirmiq moviera la cabeza de forma afirmativa.

Oyó los pasos del cerdo de fuego alegarse de donde estaba antes de levantar una de esas manos y formar un puño para alegar todo lo posible su mano de lo que iba a hacer.

Levanto esas garras haciendo que brillaran ligeramente el hierro y la acerco a la valla que estaban antes de levantar una de esas manos y formar un puño para alegar todo lo posible su mano de lo que iba a hacer.

La alzo haciendo que brillasen ligeramente el hierro y las acerco a la verga que les protegía ahora mismo pasándola por uno de esos agujeros para clavarse en la cabeza de estos para acabar con esa existencia.

Esas garras prenetaron por uno de las cuencas oculares de uno de ellos que se la había clavado por su propio impulso para intentar satisfacer esa hambre que nunca llegaría a estarlo, haciendo que comenzara a escurrirse ese liquido marrón que tenían por sangre por esa garra brillante para que en cuanto la retirara del no muerto este callera al suelo muerto.

Pudo ver como esas criaturas que estaban en pie ni si quieran prestaron atención al que acaba de caer, solamente centrados en el lobo que se encontraba detrás de la verga.

Lex mostro un gesto de fastidio como de preocupación al ver todo esto y mas porque completamente consciente que no podía contenerlos por mas tiempo de esta forma, eran demasiados y no podía hacerlo directamente por el mismo motivo por lo que dependía directamente del resultado que tuvieran ellos en esa búsqueda.

(Daos prisa chicos) rogo el pokemon dual de Shinoh rematando a otro de esos desgraciados cuando en ese momento algo le llamo la atención.

Había sido como un latigazo de energía que reconoció enseguida y que venia de ese montón de zombis… había sentido un Aura.

Entrecerró sus ojos extrañado pasándolos por cada uno de esos cadáveres reanimados intentando encontrar quien era el dueño de esa Aura.

_ ¿Pasa algo, Lex?_ pregunto de pronto la voz que pertenecía a Milo llamándole la atención y sacándole de esa búsqueda personal.

El pokemon aura solamente miro de reojo del pokemon de planta que había aparecido detrás de él con un gesto muy serio.

_ Nada_ le contesto en un murmullo y mas porque no sabia como podía ser lo que estaba sintiendo ahora mismo, mientras que no apartaba la vista de todos esos seres que estaban detrás de la verga_ ¿Has encontrado algo?

El Grovyle solamente pudo lanzar un pesado suspiro antes de abrir la boca con un gesto grave.

_ No, no he encontrado ninguna salida ni nada que se le pueda parecer_ le respondió en un tono serio haciendo que el lucario lanzara un gruñido mientras acaba con otro de esos no muertos.

_ Entonces debemos que esperar a ver si alguno de los demás han tenido más suerte_ dijo en un gruñido cuando el sonido de pasos llego al oído de ambos.

_ Mucho me temo que ha sido el mismo resultado que ha tenido Milo.

El lagarto de Hoen se giro hacia donde había sonado la voz para encontrarse con Sirmiq, Andrew y Jack que acaban de llegar tras acabar sendas búsquedas y por el comentario que había formulado el cerdo tenia toda la pinta de que no eran buenas noticias.

El Leafeon solamente frunció el ceño sin apartar la vista del primero de que había llegado.

_ Veo que te ha tan inútil como a nosotros_ dijo el eevolucion de la roca musgo a modo de respuesta mas que de pregunta y mas porque había escuchado lo que habían dicho antes.

El Grovyle solamente mostro una media sonrisa incomoda mientras que el lucario solamente los miro de reojo tras volver a meter su mano que no tardo en clavarse en la cabeza de uno de esos monstruos.

_ Da igual, aun nos queda por saber l0 que han encontrado Tyson, Sarah y Dannis_ dijo el canino azulino esperanzado de que fuera así y hubieran encontrado algo que les fuera a servir aunque en su interior comenzaba a crecer la angustia por haberse metido en algún tipo de trampa.

Había entrado sin pensar, solamente con la esperanza que hubiera alguna otra salida… como la primera vez en la otra cuidad con Alice, pero el destino parecía que quería burlarse de ellos tendiéndoles una trampa mortal.

Los dos miraron al canino de Shinoh sabiendo que lo estaba diciendo le contaba creerlo hasta a el mismo cuando uno de ellos, Andrew, decidió romper ese silencio.

_ Lex, debemos de pensar una manera de salir por esa puerta_ dijo señalando toda esa marabunta que eran los zombies que un estaban en la puerta y mostrando que aun con la "limpieza" del Lucario aun quedaban demasiados.

El Mightyena solamente miro al Leafeon que había dicho esto, claramente asustado y más por lo que esa descabellada idea significaba.

_ ¿Sabes lo que estas diciendo?_ le pregunto el de ojos azules clavándole la mirada_ estas diciendo que uno de nosotros se convertirá en un cebo en cuando se suba esa persiana.

_ Lo se, pero si no se hace algo, aunque esa algo será un sacrificio moriremos todos_ le contesto en un gruñido el canino de planta al quien le había dicho e ignorando que los que faltaban acababan de llegar y lo habían escuchado.

Tyson y Dannis los estaban mirando con un gesto muy serio mientras que Sarah y los cachorros Deerling lo hacían preocupados.

_ Creo que se están haciendo planes sin contar con nosotros_ gruño Tyson entre dientes y en un tono claramente enfadado.

Andrew se giro hacia donde estaba el inicial de Jotho de reojo antes de cruzar sus brazos encima de su pecho.

_ Si, a no ser que hagáis encontrado alguna salida_ le respondió en el mismo todo que el otro había usado.

_ La verdad es que no hemos encontrado nada_ dijo el castaño recordando el desastroso resultado que habían tenido en esa búsqueda.

_ Pues entonces eso indica que no tenemos otra opción que hacerlo.

Lex lanzo un profundo suspiro por la decisión que había tomado ya el Leafeon.

_ No_ le gruño a esos pokemon que estaban detrás de el mientras que en su mente aparecían los recuerdos de la otra cuidad, el sacrificio de Alice para que el pudiera salir o en el bosque con lo de Thomas… aunque fueran mordidos y ya no tuvieran ninguna salida_ nadie va a morir.

Todos miraron a ese pokemon aura como si hubiera terminado por volverse loco mientras que este simplemente tenia sus ojos puestos en esos no muertos que tenia delante de el.

_ Te has vuelto loco Lex_ le gruño Andrew a ese pokemon mientras se acercaba al canino azul y negro pero cuando llego a su altura vio algo extraño.

Un objeto plateado apareció por encima de las cabezas de esos no muertos (que no se daban cuenta de nada) antes de que bajara rápidamente había estos sorprendiendo a los dos pokemon que lo estaban viendo.

Los demás se acercaron a la verga intrigados por lo que estaba pasando (y mas porque Andrew y Lex se habían quedado inmóviles mirándolo sin reaccionar) solo para encontrarse que dos de esos no muertos estaba rematando a los demás.

Esos dos extraños "caminantes" se trataban de un zorro negro y gris, aunque ahora la mitad de su pelaje estaba recubierto por esa sustancia repulsiva de color marrón que era la sangre de esos seres, en el rosto de la criatura habían unas marcas carmesís en la boca y en los ojos que parecían que fueran algún tipo de maquillaje, las garras que mantenían agarradas una espada ancha y ligeramente curvada hacia arriba (un machete) también eran de un tono rojizo y en esa melena que salía de su cabeza cayendo hacia su espalda para terminar recogido en una cola de caballo por una joya de color azul claro mientras que el otro esa una especie de nutria mas pequeña de color azul claro donde en la cabeza salía unos bigotes de color blanco y en la parte inferior tenia una especie de pantalón de color azul oscuro, todo esto manchado con la misma sustancia que tenia colocada el otro, que estaba colgando una espada larga y fina mientras que sus manos estaban dos babieras que estaban brillando con un filo azulino.

_ ¿Que mierda esta pasando?_ pregunto Sirmiq intrigado y asustando por lo que estaba pasando al otro lado de la reja_ ¿Desde cuando los muertos puedes usar ataques?

Lex abrió los ojos por las palabras del Emboar antes de fijarlos mejor en esos dos sin saber que pensar y mas porque estaba seguro que estos dos emitían la energía que había sentido antes.

_ Eso es porque no están muertos.

Los demás miraron al azulino completamente sorprendido por sus palabras mientras que el Zoroack y el Dewott daban fin al último de esas criaturas que había quedado de todos los que habían aparecido y se giraron hacia la obertura donde estaban los pokemons que había salvado.

Comenzaron a andar hasta terminar justo delante de ellos mientras guardaban sus armas en sus lugares correspondientes, las babieras del pokemon de agua en esos pantalones azules que parecía que portaba mientras que el machete lo coloco el zorro en una bolsa de tela que llevaba colgando al lado de la cintura.

_ ¿Os encontráis todos bien?_ pregunto el zorro en un tono firme y con una voz femenina mostrando el hecho que ese pokemon siniestro era una hembra.

Los que se encontraban en el interior de ese agujero que lo mas seguro era que los humanos lo usaran como parking parpadearos un segundo sin saber que contestases hasta que uno de ellos, el Lucario para ser mas exactos, levantara la mirada para fijarlas en los orbes rojizos que tenia la fémina.

_ Si y todo a vuestra aparición_ le respondió mostrando una tranquila sonrisa en su rostro.

_ Mientras no nos haiga salvado para terminar haciéndonos algo peor de lo que nos estaba esperando.

Todos los pokemon miraron a Tyson que acababa de decir esto hasta que el mostro una sonrisa maligna.

_ Eso mismo podríamos decir de vosotros_ le respondió de una voz masculina que provenía del azulino de una manera un tanto irónica_ nadie nos asegura que en realidad no sois bandidos.

_ Cierto, nadie te puede asegurar eso Dewott pero tu crees que unos bandidos traerían unos cachorros con ellos_ le dijo tranquilamente Andrew entrecerrando sus ojos y usando el mismo todo que había usado el pokemon de agua de esta región.

La pokemon ilusión solamente movió sus ojos carmesís hacia las crías de Dannis que se encontraban detrás de su padre.

_ Cierto pero sea como sea quienes sois no tenemos tiempo como discutirlos en tonterías_ dijo la grisácea en un tono urgente y esperando que estos salieran ya de su escondite para que pudieran irse de este lugar_ tenemos que llegar al refugio como los demás.

_ ¿Hay mas de vosotros en esta ciudad?_ pregunto el Mightyena sorprendido por lo que había dicho.

El Dewott solamente entrecerró sus ojos negros mientras que la hembra que había aparecido con el estaba mirando esos cadáveres como si estuviera buscando algo en ellos.

_ Si, somos dos mas, estos nos están esperando cerca de la salida en una de las casas abandonadas que usamos como escondijo mientras que buscamos provisiones_ les explico la nutria marina en un tono tranquilo y sin mostrar ningún tipo de preocupación por lo que estaba diciendo_ solo tenemos que cruzar la ciudad, llegar a juntarnos y regresar al lugar donde vivimos.

_ ¿Estáis hablando de un lugar seguro?

Esos misteriosos pokemon solamente mostraron una pequeña sonrisa orgullosa por la pregunta que había hecho Dannis en un tono que le daba a entender que estaba emocionado con esa idea.

_ Así es o por lo menos lo suficientemente seguro en esta locura de mundo_ le respondió el Dewott mientras que Sirmiq y Lex subieran la persiana con cuidado de no hacer ningún ruido… no tenían ganas de volver a atraer a esas criaturas no muertas.

_ ¿Como lo aremos para ir?_ pregunto el Leafeon entrecerrando sus ojos mientras miraba al macho acuático que estaba hablando_ porque mucho me temo que si esto esta así en cuando nos vayamos acercando mas al centro de la cuidad estará aun peor.

_ Por eso no creo que te deba preocupar Leafeon_ comenzó a decir la Zoroack en un tono divertido y misterioso llamándoles la atención_ tengo una idea para eso.

Vieron como esa hembra agarraba uno de esos zombies que habían sido abatidos, un pokemon que parecía un cocodrilo de color marrón con unas rayas negras en el cuerpo y algo que parecían gafas en el rostro del mismo color y que tenia algo que al Lucario le llamo la atención... no parecía tener ninguna herida (sin contar el hecho el corte que le habían hecho para derribarle) antes de sacar de nuevo esa arma que tenia en la funda de tela y clavársela en la barriga cortando la piel ha medida que esta iba bajando.

Hicieron un gesto de pura repugnancia en cuando captaron como del interior del cuerpo muerto comenzaba a salir esa sustancia marrón mesclada con lo que debían de ser sus órganos internos antes de que la grisea metía su mano en el interior haciendo que su mano se manchara de esa asquerosa sustancia.

_ Espero que no moleste tener que mancharos un "poco"_ les dijo de una manera irónica mientras entrecerraba sus ojos hacia esos pokemons que aun se mantenían aparte.

Tyson frunció el ceño en un gesto muy serio y completamente desconfiado al intuir lo que se estaban refiriendo esa zorra grisácea.

_ ¿Con eso?_ pregunto entre dientes ese tejón de fuego haciendo que el canino de Shinoh levantara un poco la ceja.

_ Claro, con que quieres untarte si no_ le respondió tranquilamente sin mostrar ninguna muestra de preocupación o duda en lo que le estaba diciendo.

El inicial de Jotho lanzo un gruñido de desconfianza mientras que el Lucario se acercaba hacia donde estaba esa hembra de tipo siniestro.

_ Así que ha sido gracias a esto a que os pudieses acercas a esos caminantes sin que les llamarais la atención_ le cuestiono tranquilamente recordando el hecho que había podido notar su presencia como ser vivo pero no podía verles.

_ Exacto, por suerte estos seres son tontos_ le respondió esta ves el Dewott mostrando una sonrisa divertida_ como huelas como ellos y no hagas ningún movimiento brusco son incapaces de diferenciar a un vivo de uno de ellos.

_ Entonces solo tenemos que embadúrnanos de esto y podemos movernos con tranquilidad_ dijo Dannis algo mas esperanzado por esta nueva forma que acababa de aparecer delante de el.

La Zoroack solamente asistió con la cabeza mientras que el Thyplosion se cruzo de brazos y mostraba una mirada de desconfianza.

_ No creo que sea una buena idea_ dijo el desconfiado pokemon de tipo fuego a esos dos pokemon que solamente se lo quedaron mirando.

_ ¿Enserio? Acaso tu tienes una idea mejor para no acabar siendo un plato esas criaturas_ le contesto la grisácea en un tono irónico recordándole la realidad de ese mundo.

Tyson entrecerró sus ojos por ese comentario, era como si el no se hubiera cuenta por el solo de lo que pasaba mientras que la hembra acuática se acerco a su pareja para evitar que pudiera meterse en problemas.

_ Perdona, sabemos mas que perfectamente en el peligro que contraen esos seres_ comenzó a decir Sarah recordado el destino de su propia entrenadora, a Thomas o en todos esos momentos de peligro inminente por culpa de esos caminantes_ pero lo que se refiere es que agradecemos mucho que nos hagáis salvado pero no sabemos nada de vosotros, ni si quiera vuestros nombres como para fiarnos de vuestra palabra así como así.

La Zoroack miro a la Vaporeon antes de que una sonrisa apareciera en su rostro.

_ Es lógico_ dijo levantándose para mirar a la azulina_ no estamos para confiar en la primera persona que aparece sin saber nada de ella_ sonrió mostrando sus colmillos_ eres muy precavida…

_ Sarah_ termino la frase la Vaporeon antes de mostrar una sonrisa_ y gracias pero no creo que este de mas serlo.

_ No, ahora mismo es la solución mas lógica_ le contesto la grisácea sin abandonar la sonrisa_ yo soy Almia y el_ señala el Dewott_ es Zack.

El Dewott asistió con la cabeza a modo de saludo y afirmando de paso lo que acaba de decir el pokemon ilusión mientras que el Emboar, quien había estado hablando todo el rato mientras los demás se acercaban.

_ Yo soy Sirmiq_ se presento el cerdo de fuego antes de señalar al Shiny y el Grovyle_ ellos son Jack y Milo_ ahora señala la familia de ciervos que no se habían movido de donde estaba ese cadáver que Almia había abierto_ el es Dannis y sus hijos Dante y David_ señala a la evolución de Eevee con la roca musgo que se encontraba al lado de esa familia_ el es Andrew y el desconfiado es_ se comenzó a referir al inicial de fuego que había hablado con ellos_ es Tyson y por ultimo nuestro líder_ señala al Lucario que tenia una mirada muy seria en su rostro_ Lex.

Almia y Zack miraron a cada uno de esos pokemons que acaban de presentarse antes de que uno de ellos, la grisácea, comenzara a andar hasta volver a donde estaba el pokemon muerto que había abierto.

_ Ahora que todos sabemos quienes somos podemos volver a lo importante_ comenzó a decir la hembra siniestra antes de golpear con el pie ese cadáver_ untaos con esto al igual que nosotros_ pone su mano en el pelaje manchado de marrón que llevaba_ el tiempo apremia.

Lex miro de reojo ese liquido repulsivo con cierta desconfianza y luego a al hembra que había hablado.

_ ¿Es seguro?_ pregunto el pokemon de lucha a lo que la hembra mostro una sonrisa.

_ Si, a no ser que seas tan tonto de untártelo en una herida o en la cara para que pueda entrar en contacto con la boca_ le respondió de una manera que parecía que fuera la cosa mas obvia del mundo.

El lobo solamente se lo quedo mirando fijamente esa cosa que antes era amenazante sin saber sin fiarse de ellos o no, aunque debía de reconocer que lo que estaban diciendo tenia su lógica... se habían dado cuenta que entre ellos no se atacaban como si pudieran diferenciar lo que estaba muerto de lo que estaba vivo.

Se agacho y alargo su mano hasta tocar esa carne putrefacta machándose antes de retirarla para ver por sus propios ojos su mano cubierta de ese líquido marrón negruzco que era su sangre.

_ Esta bien_ murmuro para si mismo antes de girarse para mirar a su grupo con un gesto serio_ haced lo que han dicho.

Todos comenzaron a acercarse a esos cadáveres mientras que Almia y Zack abrían alguno más para que todos tuvieran para untarse bien, aunque uno de ellos lo estaban haciendo con un gesto de completo fastidio.

Tyson miro su mano recubierta de esa sustancia antes de lanzar un gruñido.

_ No me puedo creer que Sylex acepte con tanta facilidad lo que le dicen_ comenzó a mascullar ese pokemon de fuego en un tono claramente enfadado_ podría tratarse de una trampa para deshacerse de nosotros.

Sarah, quien se había ido con el temiendo que montara alguna de sus escenas, solamente lo miro de reojo a su pareja mientras que su pelaje azulino comenzaba a transformarse en el color del disfraz.

_ Tranquilízate amor_ le dijo en ese tono amable y tranquilo que tenia en todo momento_ si hubieran querido matarnos ya lo hubieran hecho además recuerda que nos han salvado la vida.

El tejón movió sus ojos azul oscuro hacia la hembra que estaba pasándose ese potingue por los brazos y lanzo un profundo suspiro.

Sabía que ella tenía razón en lo que había dicho.

_ Lo se Sarah, pero eso no significa que confié en ellos_ le dijo antes de comenzar a ponérselo el también en su cuerpo mientras que ella entrecerraba sus ojos.

_ Tyson ¿no te fias de ellos de que Lex haiga decidido seguirles?

El Thyplosion solamente lanzo un gruñido al escuchar esa pregunta que le había formulado aunque en parte no le extrañaba que lo hiciera... Sarah, desde incluso era una pequeña Eevee como la conoció, había tenido esa capacidad para saber lo que había detrás de todas las acciones que se hacían.

La Vaporeon movió sus ojos antes de entrecerrar sus parpados sabiendo claramente cual era la respuesta real de ese animal de fuego.

_ Ya… me lo imaginaba_ murmuro la acuática antes de poner una de sus patas en el pecho machado del macho_ no te pongas así amor y piensa que Lex solo ha pensado en lo mejor para todos nosotros.

Almia oyó el gruñido del pokemon de Jotho por la respuesta que le había dado ese eevolucion de agua haciendo que se preguntase que pasaba con el Thyplosion y ese tal Lex pero dejo de prestar atención a ellos para centrarla en el Dewott que estaba escondido en la esquina vigilando para que todo se encontrara tranquilo.

Habían decidido que uno de ellos se encargaría de vigilar, tocándole a Zack a ser un pokemon más pequeño y por lo tanto con más facilidad para esconderse mientras que Almia evitaba que los nuevos hicieran algo que pudieran arrepentirse en un futuro inmediato.

Un ruido, una especie de siseo, salió de la boca de la hembra haciendo que esa nutria marina se girara levemente antes de que levantara el pulgar hacia arriba como única respuesta, indicándole que todo estaba bien para que pudieran continuar.

Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la hembra antes de girarse hacia donde estaban los demás.

_ Es hora de irnos_ les dijo la Zoroack a ese grupo de curiosos pokemon que se había encontrado.

Estos levantaron la mirada hacia la de tipo siniestro, quien mantenía un gesto serio en su rostro, antes de ponerse en pie dispuesto a irse de ese infecto lugar donde se encontraban hacia donde querían llevarles.

Comenzaron a caminar por esa mismo calle que habían cruzado corriendo la vez anterior y que llevaba a la parte mas interior de la cuidad, encontrándose con el mismo paisaje desolador que se habían encontrado en toda esa cuidad y por suerte sin chocar con alguno de esos zombies en ella, pero oyéndolos haciendo que supieran que aun estaban allí y provocando que les erizaba el pelaje temiendo que ese "disfraz" no fuera a funcionar.

Los dos pokemon de Teselia en cambio se movían tranquilamente por esas calles como si estuvieran acostumbrados al paisaje y a ese inquietante ambiente que se respiraba hasta que antes de llegar a una esquina se pararon de golpe.

Observaron como Almia se asomaba un poco antes de que bajara una de sus orejas mientras fruncía el ceño hasta convertir sus ojos en 2 líneas carmesís.

_ ¿pasa algo?_ pregunto Lex en un susurro al que pertenecía al tipo siniestro encontrándose con esos orbes rojizos que lo miraban de reojo.

_ Míralo por ti mismo y opina.

El lobo del antifaz levanto una ceja por esa respuesta antes de hacer lo que le había dicho pero en cuando sus ojos pasaron por esa calle que apareció delante de el vio algo que hizo que su pelaje hubiera perdido su color azulino.

Allí, en esa calle, estaba la escena mas escalofriante que el Lucario había podido observar en su vida, allí estaba una cantidad enorme de esa criatura que se movían por los automóviles abandonados como si estaba buscando alguna cosa… algo que podía saber que podía ser.

El lucario se volteo hacia la hembra que os había llevado hasta ahí con una mirada seria pero aun y así no podía ocultar que en su interior estaba completamente aterrorizado.

_ Son demasiados_ le murmuro en un tono serio controlándose tras lo que había visto sus ojos_ tenemos que buscar otra manera de llegar.

La zorra de tipo siniestro entrecerró sus ojos antes de mover su cabeza a un lado hacia el otro negado tal sugerencia.

_ No, es imposible llegar a tiempo desde otra calle y mas si tenemos que buscarla y todo_ le respondió haciendo que uno de los pokemon que estaba con ella le llamara a la atención lo que había dicho.

Sirmiq se acerco mas hacia donde estaba la hembra de Zoroack con un gesto mas serio de lo que tenia ese pokemon normalmente.

_ ¿Qué esta pasando Almia?_ le pregunto a la hembra de ojos rojos entre dientes_ porque tengo la sensación de nos estamos moviendo en un contrarreloj.

_ Porque así es_ le respondió simplemente la hembra de Teselia antes de volver a mirar esa calle_ el tiempo juega a nuestra contra.

Un nuevo silencio se formo entre esos animales hasta que Tyson lo rompió en un profundo gruñido.

_ Lo sabía, estos disfraces eran peligrosos.

Almia miro al tejón de reojo con un gesto serio.

_ No son los disfraces lo que me preocupa_ le contesto entre dientes la hembra de ojos rojos_ son perfectos para que estos seres no intenten comernos pero lo que me preocupa no es precisamente eso.

Esos pokemon que no podían imaginarse que podía ser lo que preocupaba a la hembra si no era la presencia de todos esos seres no muertos.

El inicial acuático de Teselia miro a todos los que se habían encontrado en esa cuidad que se habían convertido en un inferno se cruzo los brazos sobre ese pecho manchado de sangre descompuesta.

_ Nos preocupa algo que tiene que ver con que estamos usando para ocultarnos pero como tu lo imaginas Tyson_ comenzó a decir Zack antes de mirar a la otra de tipo agua que estaban con ellos_ Sarah tu también lo notas.

La Vaporeon miro a la nutria marina antes de levantar ligeramente su cola, reconocía que estaba sintiendo alguna cosa acercándose a ellos, un comulo de agua que cada vez que encontraba mas cerca de donde se encontraba ahora mismo.

_ ¿Te estas refiriendo a la lluvia?

Zack asistió con la cabeza ante la pregunta mientras que los dos que pertenecían al tipo contrario elemental abrían sus ojos asustados y los demás se ponían preocupados al intuir lo que estaba molestando a esos pokemons.

_ La lluvia eliminara nuestro disfraz_ dijo Andrew en un tono urgente.

_ Exacto_ le respondió la Zoroack frunciendo el ceño sin apartar la mirada del caos que tenían delante en esa calle_ tenemos que cruzar antes e que comience a llover porque si no… estamos perdidos.

Continuara….

Aquí lo tenéis, un nuevo capitulo de vuestro querido Fic para que lo disfrutéis.

Y ya sabemos quienes eran lo que estaban observando al grupo al capitulo anterior pero ahora se le están acercando mas y mas problemas en esta cuidad del infierno… ¿Cómo llegar a donde están esperando a Almia y Zack y no terminar siendo ellos un plato para esos caminantes?

Pero para saberlo tendréis que esperar al próximo capitulo, espero que tengáis paciencia.

Ahora antes de irme… las respuestas de las respuestas que me vais enviando y que es mi comida particular *w* las Riewers, comencemos:

Arcangel91_ casi, casi Sirmiq no lo cuenta owo tuvieron que escapar en un espacio demasiado reducido para una mole como es un Emboar y por los hermanos Deerlings… lo que pasara con ellos en un autentico misterio owo pero seguro que no te dejara indiferente.

Leyva1130_ Llegan pero solamente para meterse en mas problemas si cabe pero por lo menos parece que tendrán ayuda gracias a Almia y Zack pero aun tenemos que saber de quienes se estaban refiriendo que les estaba esperando.

LA escena de Sirmiq es una de las mas divertidas para este fic de angustia pero imagínate tener que escapar por una ventana con un cerdo con sobrepeso XD no pude evitar ponerlo.

Esto es todo por el momento, así que nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo y una cosa mis amados lectores… dejar vuestras opiniones sobre lo que os parece el capitulo y recordar *W* las Riewers me dan vida.

Hasta el siguiente capitulo.


	15. Capitulo 15 La ciudad de los muertos (3

_**CAPITULO 15_ LA CUIDAD DE LOS MUERTOS (PARTE 3)**_

Lex se apoyo en la pared cercana a donde estaba el cruce sin preocuparse por la manchaba o no, por lo que acaba de decirle la Zoroack antes de mirar a los dos Pokemon acuáticos que estaban con ellos.

Los único que podrían contestar lo pregunta que tenían todos en su mente.

_ ¿Qué cuanto tenemos para cruzando antes de que lleva?

La nutria marina lanzo un suspiro antes de alzar sus ojos negros de alzar sus negros hacia el cielo, que ahora ya tenían una cobertura grisácea indicándoles de la amenaza inminente de lluvia y lo que eso significaba para ellos, para hacer lo único que un Pokemon de tipo agua podía hacer… notar el tiempo que les faltaba para esa lluvia.

_ Cuento que… un cuanto de hora aproximadamente.

Los ojos del Lucario se abrieron completamente al escuchar esto y mas por lo que eso significa… tenían 15 míseros minutos para cruzar esa calle infecta.

_ ¿Es una broma verdad?_ le pregunto Lex al Dewott antes de alzar su mano para apuntar ese corredor_ es imposible hacerlo en tan solo ese tiempo.

_ Y mas si continuamos perdieron el tiempo de esta manera_ le respondió de pronto y en un tono enfadada Almia llamándoles la atención.

Todos miraron a la hembra siniestro que solamente comenzó a andar dispuesta se meterse en esa calle no muerta.

_ Vamos en marcha.

Observan como la zorra grisácea se metía antes de que los demás la siguieran entendiendo la razón que habia dado… no era el momento para ir perdiendo el tiempo en algo tan inútil como discutir.

Comenzaron a avanzar con cuidado formando un circulo para que estuvieran protegidos los mas débiles de ellos, los cachorros de Dannis que miraban a esas criaturas que aparecían (aunque aun se encontraban legos) con miedo, mientras que Almia se había colocado delante de ellos para girarles, detrás de ella se encontraban Lex y Andrew preparados para usar sus respectivas armas y el resto estaban atentos a todo los que pudieran aparecer.

La hembra de siniestro entrecerró sus ojos acercándose ya a ese camión que se encontraba cruzado en plena calle, como si el conductor se hubiera visto sorprendido por todo este desastre y hubiera huido con lo que tenia puesto sin que le importase lo que hubiera allí dentro, y movió la cabeza para mirar de reojo a los demás.

Inclino un poco la cabeza, haciendo que con ese gesto se diera cuenta que se disponía a entrar a donde se encontraba toda la marabunta.

Comenzó a pasar con cuidado ese camión para no hacer ningún ruido para encontrarse cara a cara con el primer de esos caminantes.

Era un humano, una mujer para ser mas exactos de piel morena y el pelo ondulado de un tono verde que caía completamente desordenado desde una cinta sucia que todavía estaba allí y que iba vestida con una bata rota y sucia de color gris igual que una camisa, aunque esta alternaba entre gris sucio y marrón por la sangre coagulada que caía desde una herida que se encontraba situada en el estomago y subía hasta llegar casi al cuello, también llevaba unos pantalones de un tono negro que estaban todos rasgados por el tiempo de descuido desde que su portador hubiera muerto.

Tyson trajo saliva al observar a lo que una vez había sido la líder de girmasio de esa ciudad que movió su cabeza hacia el Pokemon de fuego, que apretó más el pico que usaba como arma.

El caminante solamente lanzo un gruñido que había salido desde el interior del infierno que ahora era el mundo antes de que sus ojos muertos dejaran de prestar atención al animal de Jotho y volver a mirar al horizonte aterrador que estaba delante de ellos.

Esos Pokemon tomaron aire algo mas tranquilos al ver eso… el disfraz que tenían funcionaba por ahora, pero también les recordaba la "otra" amenaza que ahora mismo se cernía en ellos.

Continuaron andando lentamente para no llamar la atención de esos no muertos lanzando unos gruñidos esporádicos para que pareciesen aun mas a uno de ellos, hasta que uno de ese grupo de vivos alzo sus ojos al cielo.

Podría observar como esos amenazantes nubes cada vez se veían mas cercas y el amiente se volvió mas húmedo haciendo que se hiciera mas notable la lluvia inminente.

(Por favor aguanta un poco mas) pensó Lex preocupadísimo mientras posaba al lado de uno de los coches donde se veía un cadáver devorado y con un agujero en el cráneo, haciéndoles ver que alguien había tenido compasión con esa pobre criatura.

Un gesto de una mezcla de repulsión y lastima apareció en el rostro del Lucario antes de sentir una mano en su hombro.

Movió sus ojos rojos hacia el lugar donde venia ese gesto para encontrarse con una Zoroack con un gesto severo en su rostro aunque en su interior entendía al de Shinoh.

Aun después de ese tiempo aun no podía acostumbrarse a eso… a la continua amenaza de ser devorador por los muertos, la destrucción de todo el mundo que hasta ese momento conocían.

Movió ligeramente la cabeza antes de tomar ese aire lleno de olor nauseabundo que se encontraba esa zona y volver a fijar sus ojos en esa vista de la nefasta calle y más porque solo tenían una oportunidad.

Continuaron con ese camino con cuidado e intentando ponerse que estaban muertos pero aun y axial notaban los mirados de esos cadáveres en ellos aunque parecieran estar interesados en ellos.

Andrew sacudió las orejas nerviosas por la tensa situación, aunque ya encontraban por la mitad del camino antes de fijar sus ojos marrones en el siniestro.

_ ¿Falta mucho para llegar?

Almia lo miro de reojo con sus ojos rojizos y con un gesto serio propia de ella.

_ No, estamos apunto de llegar_ le contesto con voz ronca para que esos no muertes no pudieron intuir lo que eran en realidad y dirigió su mirada a los que estaba delante_ Solo necesita mas aguantar un poco mas.

El Leafeon entrecerró los ojos mientras pasaba su mano en su ballesta dispuesto a estar preparado para cualquier contratiempo que pudieron tener y así fue.

Una fría gota rayo encima del pelaje del zorro de la roca musgo haciendo que se pusiera tenso pero deseando que solamente fuera eso… una simple gota perdida pero esa idea quedo en un terrible segundo plano en cuando gotas comenzaron a caer sobre el y sobre ellos.

_ Mierda_ mascullo el de la ballesta mientras que la fémina de Teselia lanzaba un profundo gruñido mostrando sus peligrosos colmillos.

La hembra de tipo siniestro agarro con fuerza esa espada sacándola en su movimiento rápido preparada sus tenia que llegar a usarla cosa que era completamente posible.

_ ¡CORRED AHORA!_ les grito a ese grupo que se encontraban detrás de ella antes de comenzar a correr.

El resto no se lo pensaron dos veces y comenzaron a desplazarse lo mas rápidamente que sus fuerzas le permitían mientras que sus oído escuchaban los gruñidos ansiosos de esos no muertos al notar que el disfraz que llevaban se estaban disolviendo con cada gota que les caía.

Dannis miro a sus cachorros que estaban haciendo sus mayores esfuerzos para continuar corriendo al mismo ritmo que tenían los adultos cuando un sonido rápido le llamo la atención.

Había sido el mismo tipo de ruido que habían oído en la tienda, cuando esos monstruos habían penetrado en su interior.

(Sirmiq) pensó el ciervo moviendo su cabeza hacia donde estaba el cerdo de fuego, que lo mas seguro no pudiera continuar corriendo a la misma velocidad que ellos.

El inicial de tesalia se encontraba algo retrasado, con unas llamas rodeando sus cortas piernas camas como si fuera un resto residual de algo que hubiera usado mientras que de sus manos salían esas piedras que disparaba contra esos caminantes, buscando acabar con ellos.

Zack movió sus ojos negros hacia donde estaba el Emboar.

_ Sirmiq, deja de hacer eso_ le grito el Dewott a ese peleador en un tono enfadado_ estos llamando aun mas su atención.

El Pokemon dual de fuego miro de reojo al azulino que acaba de hablarle.

_ ¿Tu crees que eso importa?_ le respondió seriamente sin parar de correr_ si no es porque les estoy disparando es porque el disfraz se ha hecho una mierda_ le recordó lo que ya era evidente para todos ellos_ sea como sea, ellos saben que somos comida.

Zack le clavo la mirada sin responderle a ese comentario y más porque no sabia como hacerlo… lo que había dicho era una verdad.

Lex en cambio entrecerró sus ojos mientras que mostraba los dientes intentando bloquear los recuerdos de los que había tenido que dejar atrás porque habían sido heridos por ellos.

_ puede que sea así pero no pienso darme por vencido_ les dijo el Lucario antes de mirar a Almia_ Falta mucho para llegar a donde teníamos que llegar.

La Zoroack no le contesto, solamente entrecerró los ojos que se encontraban fijos en lo que sucedía delante de donde estaban para encontrarse varias diburcaciones que daban tanto fuera como al interior de la cuidad y que solo había una que le interesaba.

Solamente esa que tenia al lado de un vehiculo de color rojizo justo parado en la esquina continua y una buena cantidad de esos seres que se habían acoplado allí.

_ No, pero estad preparados_ le respondió la hembra que Teselia muy seria, como todos las veces que había hablado, mientras apretaba mas la empuñadura de su arma.

El Pokemon acero sacudió sus orejas al ver ese gesto que había hecho esa hembra oscura, entendiendo lo que se estaba refiriendo y haciendo ese mismo gesto con su hueso palo.

_ Eso no tienes que decirlo 2 veces, Almia_ se adelanto Andrew aferrandose a la ballesta para dispararla en cuanto fuera necesario.

Algo parecido a una sonrisa apareció en el hocico de la Zoroack por ese comentario del Pokemon de planta mientras continuaba observando con atención esos caminantes que estaban poniéndose junto donde estaba su camino.

Entrecerró los ojos intentando encontrar una manera de conseguir abrirse hueco cuando un gesto apareció en su hocico al darse cuenta de cómo podía llegar hacerlo pero antes tenía que atar todos los cabos.

_ Sarah, ¿tienes algún ataque especial de tipo agua?_ le pregunto la Zoroack a la Vaporeon que parpadeo un poco confundida.

_ Si_ le contesto sin entender el porque de semejante pregunta_ tengo Hidrobomba.

La Zoroack mostró una gran sonrisa por esa respuesta porque gracias a esta podría hacer lo que tenia en su mente.

_ Perfecto, cuando os diga los de agua lancen ese ataque_ les ordeno la hembra de tipo siniestro a los Pokemon acuáticos.

Lex y Tyson levantaron la cabeza extrañada por esa esta orden que acaban de oír.

_ Pero eso no acabara con ellos_ le dijo el Pokemon de Jotho rápidamente pero esta solamente sacudió sus orejas antes de sonreír por su propia ocurrencia, algo que solo ella sabia.

Lo se pero ¿Quién ha dicho que busco ahora mismo acabar con ellos?

El Typlosion levanto una ceja por semejante respuesta en la situación que se encontraban y más porque no veía otra salida que acabar con todos esos seres que se encontraban en este lugar.

Esta en cambio veía como se iban acercando mas a donde se encontraba ese cruce que les llevaría a donde estaban los demás esperándoles, hasta que…

_ ¡Ahora! ¡Contra esos caminantes del coche rojo!_ grito la hembra de tesalia apuntando a esos no muertos que se encontraban cortando el paso de esa calle.

Los dos Pokemon de agua tomaron aire antes de que en sus bocas saliera un potente chorro de agua que choco con fuerza, como si se tratara de una ola, contra esos cadáveres andantes que retrocedieron por la fuerza del golpe.

Todos vieron con sorpresa lo que había pasado antes de la que había tenido esa idea mostraba la sonrisa mientras apretaba mas sus pasos, sabiendo que esto era temporal.

_ Apretar el paso, tenemos que salir de aquí_ le dijo Zack dándose cuenta de lo que tenia que hacer persiguiendo a la fémina que acaba de meterse en esa curva haciendo que estos apretaran sin que se lo pensaran 2 veces.

Oyeron el grito de la rabia de esos caminantes al ver como se estaban alegando, haciendo que su corazón continuaba latiendo con aun más fuerza… aun después de lo que acababa de salvarse.

Los cachorros giraron de la cabeza para ver esa calle que quedaba cada vez mas lejos y con el lo que acaba de huir.

_ Estamos a salvo_ murmuro Dante con una suave sonrisa en su hocico.

_ Aun no_ le contesto Zack de un tono muy serio.

El deerling miro al Dewott que acaba de hablar que tenia el ceño fruncido.

_ No mientras no llegamos al campamento_ termino de decir ese macho acuático en el mismo tono que había usado antes.

Lex bajo una de su oreja antes de mirar a quien acaba de hablar, uno de esos dos que acaba de conocer.

_ Cierto, recuerdo que habéis dicho que hablas a juntaron con vuestros compañeros_ le comento el Pokemon aura recordándole este hecho_ ¿Cuándo queda para eso?

_ Cierto, recuerdo que habéis dicho que vais a juntaron con vuestro compañeros_ le comento el Pokemon aura recordando ese hecho_ ¿Cuánto quedo para eso?

Almia mostró una sonrisa divertida por la preguntar que acaba de hacerle el lobo.

_ Pronto_ le respondió claramente antes de mirar o un edificio grande de color gris, dándole el hecho que no lo había pintado antes de que comenzara ese desastre y con el techo que unas tiras de aluminio de un color gris oscuro haciendo que casi pareciese que fuera negro_ están justo allí enfrente.

Los Pokemon de ese grupo que se habían sido salvados parpadearon sorprendidos antes de encontrarse que se estaban acercándose a un edificio.

Andrew y Tyson apretaron sus respectivas armas en un acto reflejo cuando vieron que se encontraba cada vez más cerca del muro de entrada.

Pararon justo donde estaba una reja de hierro, que parecía estar preparado para que no entrara nadie (o un zombie) antes de la Zoroack pusiera su mano a un lado de esa reja de metal.

La comenzó a mover sin hacer apenas ruido, solamente un chirrido de la propia oxidación al moverse por el tiempo que llevaba sin usarse antes de que moviera sus ojos hacia el grupo.

_ Vamos, no os quedéis atrás_ le dijo la fémina con ese tono serio que parecía llevar siempre antes de entrar al interior.

Comenzaron a pasar para encontrarse que en el interior se encontraba con un enorme parking asfaltado donde podían ver varios vehículos que parecía que no lo habían movido en tiempo y que no parecía haber ni un rastro de vidas o de no muertos, cosa que no hizo que esos Pokemon pudieran tranquilizarse-

Los Pokemon que poseían las armas las apretaban con fuerza temiendo que pudiera suceder en cualquier cosa entre ese lugar ante los dos Pokemon que los había acompañado en la cuidad.

_ Podéis estar tranquilos, aquí es imposible que encontréis un caminante_ les digo Zack en una forma tranquila haciendo que el Typlosion lo mirase de una forma suspicaz.

_ Déjame que lo dude nutria_ le respondió el tejon con un tono muy serio no me creo que después de lo que hemos pasado en esta cuidad, resulte que exista un lugar que no haiga esas cosas.

El Dewott entrecerró sus ojos por el comentario que acaba de hacer ese inicial de Jotho mientras que la oscura mostraba una sonrisa mientras comentaban a correr de nuevo esa reja que los separaba del infierno.

_ Tendrías toda la razón si no fuera por el hecho que ya no es así_ dijo la fémina como si tal cosa, como si ya se hubiera acostumbrado a la desconfianza contante que reinaba en ese lugar_ limpiamos este sitio para tener algún lugar seguro donde podíamos estar y esas rejas se encargan de que estos no entren de nuevo además… tampoco estamos tanto tiempo aquí.

Los de ese grupo se sorprendieron no solo por lo que acaba de decir, si no también por la tranquilidad que lo había dicho… era como si se hubiera resignado a lo que estaba pasando.

Jack mostró una sonrisa divertido mientras llegaban a la entrada del único edificio que estaba allí, un lugar de paredes verdes (aunque no se sabia si ese color era natural o del oxido del abandono que había sido sometido) y con la parte superior de se podía diferenciar unas placas de aluminio gris, antes de mirar a la Pokemon ilusión.

_ Lo tenéis todo planeado.

_ Lo tenemos que tener si no queremos terminar muriendo y siendo uno de esos seres_ le respondió el Dewott en un tono serio antes de poner sus manos en la puerta junto a las de Almia.

Comenzaron a hacer fuerza estirando esa grandiosa puerta hasta que un estridente chirrido llamo la atención de todo ese grupo del bosque, haciendo que se pusieran con los pelos de punta y agradeciendo que esa zona estuviera limpia por que si no estarían perdidos, y esa puerta se abría revelando el interior.

Comenzaron a entrar para encontrarse con una sala enorme sin hacer ningún mueble en todo ese sitio, lo único que sus ojos vieron era unos troncos apilados a uno de los lados.

_ Llegas tarde Almia_ resonó de pronto una voz masculina llamándoles la atención a todos esos Pokemon que estaban mirando su alrededor bastante asustados.

Estos se pusieron a la defensiva como si esperaban cualquier cosa mientras que esos dos Pokemon de tesalia continuaron con esa actitud tranquila que habían tenido todo este rato.

_ Tuvimos algunos problemas para poder llegar James_ le respondió el Dewott entrecerrando sus ojos y cruzándose de brazos mientras que Almia ponía su mano en la cintura y una sonrisa traviesa aparecía en su hocico.

_ Aunque así te dimos tiempo para tu entrada ¿no?

Una risa comenzó a sonar y que parecía venir de la misma voz que había hablado antes mientras que de esos troncos se veía como una gran figura comenzaba a salir de ellos.

Era una especie de tiburón terrestre, un enorme lagarto de color azul oscuro con la barriga de color anaranjado hasta las piernas traseras que estaban cortadas con un color amarillo, la aleta que le sobresalía de la espalda tenia un corte, como si hubiera perdido un trozo en alguna pelea y en el cuello colgaba un extraño colgante de colmillos blancos como si se tratara de un collar ornamental.

_ Ya sabes como soy Almia_ dijo el Garchomp tranquilamente antes de mover sus ojos amarillos hacia esos nuevos Pokemon que habían llegado junto la Zoroack_ ¿esos son esos extraños Pokemon que Zack nos había dicho?

_ Exactamente_ dijo el nombrado Pokemon acuático tranquilamente mientras que el Pokemon dragón levantaba una ceja mientras que otra figura salía de donde había salido el anterior.

El grupo que había cruzado el bosque vetusto se pusieron a la defensiva temiendo que pudiera ser algún caminante que se hubiera escondido mientras que esos tres solamente movieron la cabeza hacia esa figura que aparecía.

Era una especie de chinchilla de color amarillo crema con una especie de bufanda alrededor del cuello cayendo cada punta a un lado de este y que poseía una cola pomposa y larga que parecía que fuera algún tiempo de plumero y que entre sus patas delanteras llevaba un palo largo llenos de pinchos.

_ Entonces habéis tardado por ir a buscarlos_ dijo el Pokemon de tipo normal con una voz que mostraba claramente que era una hembra mientras que se colocaba delante de ellos.

_ Si, aunque el hecho que estaba comenzando a llover es otro de los motivos de lo que hemos tardado_ termino de decir la Zoroack antes de mirar hacia donde habían salido esos dos animales_ ¿Estas todo preparado?

Los Pokemon que habían estado con Lex desde el inicio se la quedaron mirando aun más confundido antes de que James, como al parecer se llamaba el tiburón de tipo dual, moviera su cabeza también hacia donde estaba mirando la hembra.

_ Si, por el momento el camino esta despejado_ le informo en un tono serio haciendo que la hembra comenzara a sonreír.

_ Perfecto_ afirmo Almia dispuesta a irse de allí, dirigidote hacia donde estaba esos trocos cuando el Lucario se acerco a ella.

_ Almia_ le llamo haciendo que esta lo mirase de reojo_ no nos has dicho que haremos a partir de aquí.

La zorra de esta región sacudió las orejas al escuchar la voz del macho que no había dicho ninguna palabra desde que estaban en esa calle infecta y movió sus ojos hacia el.

_ Eso ahora lo sabrás.

Tras decir eso comenzo a moverse hacia donde estaba esos trozos de madera apilados antes de que el Dewott, el Garchomp y la cinccino hicieron lo mismo hasta que el Pokemon acuático los miro.

_ ¿Venís o que? No sabemos por cuanto tiempo continuara seguro_ dijo simplemente la nutria marina pero fue lo únicamente necesario para hacer que esos comenzaran a moverse… estaban mas que claro que ninguno quería estar mas tiempo en ese lugar.

Lex observo como ese grupo se pararon delante de una especie de agujero tapado por unas rejas y los troncos para que estuviera protegido y oculto pero que desde allí podían ver que el suelo era de arena y no asfalto de esa ciudad maldita.

Allí delante estaba la salida del infierno.

Continuara…

Al fin… después de mas de un mes he podido completar este capitulo.

La verdad es que estado muy ocupada durante todo este tiempo para poder ponerme a pasar pero espero que esta espera haiga valido la pena y que os guste muchísimo este capitulo y que continuáis apoyándome en esta historia con vuestras Riewers.

Bueno hablando de riewers comenzamos a contestar las del capitulo anterior.

Shadechu Nightray_ me alegra que te haiga gustado y lo de la lluvia a sido un gran problema para nuestros chicos pero que pasara a partir de ahora con nuestros chicos… deberás esperar.

arcangel91_ Yoooooo, que te hace pensar eso XDD pero ahora va puedes saber lo que ha pasado con el grupo pero, ahora son mas pero no significa que se acabaran los problemas, como se suele decir los problemas no acabas si no de augmentar.

Stephy-Pichu_ Un Dewott, una Zoroack y ahora también un Garchomp y un Cinccino pero que papel tendrán esos Pokemon dentro de la historia.

DewottC2000_ Graaacias *W* (un abrazo) te acordaste de mi cumple…

Zack ha salido y menuda salida… y espero que sigas leyendo para saber que mas cosas hazias tu Dewott XDD

Bueno esto es todo así que nos veremos en el próximo capitulo y no os olvide en dejar una riewer si os ha gustado… y si no también: 3

Hasta la próxima.


End file.
